Cuestiones de pareja
by Akanechan89
Summary: Ranma y Akane son obligados a casarse tras acabar los estudios. Cada capítulo es una escena de pareja única rebosante de romance y comedia, en ocasiones subidas de tono.
1. Capítulo 1 - Sensación de Déjà Vu

— **Capítulo 1 | Sensación de Déjà vu —**

Ambos se miraron dubitativos, no sabían bien cómo actuar. Para los dos se trataba de algo nuevo, una nueva situación que a pesar de saber que algún día llegaría, todavía no eran capaces de asimilar. Él tomó tímidamente las manos de la chica y sin levantar la mirada de estas, observando atentamente la alianza, suspiró.

—Creo que esta escena ya la hemos vivido antes— dijo esbozando una leve y desconcertante sonrisa.

—Sí— contestó la muchacha fijando también sus ojos marrones en sus manos las cuales estaban siendo acariciadas tiernamente por las del muchacho. —Ha pasado algo más de un año a pesar de que para mí ha pasado tan rápido que me han parecido sólo unos pocos meses— añadió terminando la frase con un leve suspiro.

El chico alzó la mirada sin soltar en ningún momento las manos de ella, tragó duro y tratando de aparcar toda su timidez y sus dudas habló.

—Al menos esperaron a que termináramos el último curso antes de obligarnos a ello— dijo mostrando resignación en sus palabras. Ella asintió

—Sí, y en tan solo un par de semanas estaremos en pleno Tokio comenzando el primer año de la carrera universitaria— alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su prometido y ambos esbozaron una cómplice sonrisa.

Había afinidad y sincronía entre ellos, habían venido dándose cuenta conforme pasaban los meses pero ninguno quiso hablar nunca de ello, les bastaba con entenderse.

—Pobres infelices, al celebrar una boda en estas fechas olvidaron por completo su plan de inducirnos a gestar un heredero en la tan ansiada luna de miel— rio el muchacho soltando una de las manos de la chica para atusarse el pelo mientras un leve sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Ella también rio.

—¿Dónde nos habrían mandado de viaje esta panda de pirados?— preguntó en voz alta él.

—Supongo que a un destino con clima lluvioso— contestó Akane totalmente segura de su respuesta —No querrían que saliéramos a divertirnos, eso podría truncar sus planes de buscar que trajéramos ya gestándose su deseado heredero— ambos se echaron a reír, su familia era tan predecible que creían sin duda alguna que eran capaces de elegir ese tipo de destino para ellos.

En un arrebato de curiosidad aclaró su garganta y se decidió a preguntar —Akane, si tú pudieras decidir dónde irías de luna de miel ¿Qué lugar escogerías?— volvió a pensar en las palabras que acababa de decir y tartamudeando habló de nuevo antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. —Es mera curiosidad— trató de justificarse.

No le creyó pero a pesar de ello no metió el dedo en la herida para provocarle, se limitó a contestar —Quiero salir de Japón, sí o sí— dijo. Él la miró esperando argumentos, una justificación a su respuesta —Me gustaría visitar cierto país europeo— completó.

Ranma se sorprendió, ¿Querría su prometida viajar a Francia? ¿Tal vez deseaba disfrutar de una luna de miel en la ciudad del amor? Profundizó sus pensamientos perdido en esas ideas… ¿Y si realmente ella quería una auténtica luna de miel? Era una locura seguro que sus pensamientos estaban yendo por un camino incorrecto pensó, los nervios de la boda debían estar pasándole factura. Seguro que Akane no quería ir a París, aunque algo dentro de la cabeza del joven deseaba que aquellos pensamientos que creía equívocos fuesen completamente reales. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que el nerviosismo generado por todo el asunto nupcial le estaba volviendo majara y le hacía pensar cosas que no tenían pies ni cabeza.

Trató de salir de aquel callejón sin salida en que se había convertido su mente a raíz de aquellos pensamientos —¡El caso es que su plan ha fracasado!— exclamó sonriendo victorioso como si hubiese ganado una importante batalla, o casi una guerra por completo.

—No tan rápido, Saotome— dijo entre risas mientras liberaba sus manos de la de su prometido para colocarle en un tierno gesto las solapas de la blanca chaqueta al muchacho. —De seguro nos mandarán de luna de miel a la mínima que nos den vacaciones en la universidad— el chico alzó una ceja y trató de contestar pero ella se adelantó y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, acariciándolos leve y tímidamente para acallarlo —Y lo más importante ahora mismo…— la chica hizo una breve pausa, se ruborizó levemente y acercó su rostro al del muchacho hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados a una oreja del chico —La noche de bodas— susurró en un tono imperceptible salvo a muy cortas distancias. Un escalofrío recorrió al trajeado joven y ella volvió a la distancia prudencial que habían tenido hasta ahora. El rubor de las mejillas de ambos creció considerablemente y a la par. Sin duda se habían entendido.

—Mierda, ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto algo así?— gruñó entre enfadado y confuso.

—Seguro que tratan de envenenarnos— dijo ella.

—Pero de mala manera— añadió rabioso y completamente rojo de vergüenza

—Utilizarán…— le costaba decirlo, solo de pensar en cómo podría acabar la cosa si de verdad su familia les hacía algo así estaba a punto de costarle un derrame nasal a lo viejo verde. —Afrodisíacos— consiguió decir disgustado.

Se hizo el silencio. Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin poder evitar como reacción a esa conversación el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas. Si bien había buen rollo y afinidad entre ellos, su relación seguía algo estancada. Habían comenzado a tener algo más de contacto físico pero ni tan siquiera habían llegado a darse un casto y puro beso. Si tomarse las manos ya era una tarea que les hacía reunir todo el valor habido y por haber en sus seres, ser más fuertes que sus temores y debilidades, como para hablar de tener relaciones íntimas.

Definitivamente era muy pronto en ese sentido para casarlos, a pesar de que los padres de ambos creían que solo les faltaba este empujón para que comenzasen a soltarse más en la relación, esperaban que obligarles a hacer cosas juntos como marido y mujer les uniera más y la relación comenzase a marchar viento en popa. ¿Y si estaban en lo cierto? Solamente atisbando pequeñas dudas acerca de ello los dos jóvenes quedaban totalmente desencajados. ¿Era posible hacerle el amor a una persona que no amas? ¿Y si la amas pero ella no lo sabe o no te corresponde? ¡En cualquier caso, esta boda era una locura!

Como era costumbre desde que se hizo oficial su estado como prometidos, la torpeza e inseguridad tomaron la palabra en el joven de la trenza.

—No es que yo quiera…— tartamudeó antes de seguir —Ya sabes, hacerte…— ella frunció de sopetón el ceño ante las palabras y reacia reacción del chico. Tal vez él no sentía ese tipo de atracción por ella. La sensación de decepción y disgusto que la llenó al pensar esto fue tan grande que tomó más distancia alejándose unos metros más de su prometido.

No midió bien, definitivamente un traje de boda occidental con una larga cola blanca era un peligroso enemigo si la torpeza es uno de tus aliados. Trastabilló hacia atrás pero no cayó al suelo, el chico se adelantó ágil haciendo gala de sus envidiables reflejos de artista marcial y agarró con seguridad las muñecas de la chica evitando un culetazo de esta contra el suelo de la habitación.

A pesar del gesto amable de su prometido, la muchacha le mandó una mirada asesina y en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio movió bruscamente las manos para zafarse del agarre de muñecas que había evitado su caída.

A Ranma no le gustó nada esa reacción y su comentario dañino no se hizo esperar más. Se cruzó de brazos y apartando la mirada con aires de grandeza espetó —Además de sumamente torpe, desagradecida—

Ese desafortunado comentario terminó de ofender a la chica de cortos cabellos —Imbécil— dijo alzando varios tonos la voz, a solo un paso de convertir su insulto en un grito.

Volvió a mirarle con instintos homicidas y el despecho atacó en su nombre haciéndola sacar estas palabras por su boca —Ni se te ocurra pensar que va a ocurrir algo de eso entre nosotros dos— dijo tajante.

—Como se te ocurra pon…— antes de que ella terminase su frase, él con el pecho hinchado por el orgullo y la prepotencia cortó con mala educación y modales lo que estaba diciendo la chica —No me interesa en absoluto tener nada con una marimacho poco femenina como tú— mintió convincente, al menos a su prometida le pareció totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

Ella bramó furiosa, preparó una de sus manos para soltarle una fuerte bofetada y justo cuando la palma de su mano estuvo a milímetros de impactar sobre el rostro del chico una de las manos de éste la agarró del brazo con la fuerza suficiente para frenar el bofetón.

No consiguió alcanzarle y eso la enrabietó todavía más, el estúpido de su prometido se había vuelto a reír de ella y la había insultado. No permitiría que se fuese de rositas como si no hubiera dicho nada. Forcejeó inútilmente tratando de terminar el recorrido para llegar a golpearle el rostro, pero fue inútil. La fuerza que él ejercía sobre su brazo impedía que lo moviese, aunque no pretendía hacerla daño, pues tampoco estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para mantenerla a raya.

Ella estaba que echaba chispas, se sentía todavía más insultada con este acto que solo con sus previas palabras.

Él aparentemente calmado acercó unos pocos centímetros su rostro al de ella para mirarla firmemente a los ojos. Sus penetrantes y apaciguados ojos azules hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Akane.

—Tonta— dijo trazando una jocosa sonrisa.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras el muchacho se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a su rostro, tanto que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros y ambos podían sentir los cálidos fogonazos de los suspiros de la boca de aquella persona que tenían enfrente.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de atrevido su prometido? ¿Y la vergüenza que siempre lo arrastraba? Ante tan inesperada situación su reacción fue mover de forma ágil la mano que tenía libre para propinarle con esta el bofetón que no pudo con la que Ranma había apresado e inmovilizado.

Él volvió a ser más rápido que ella y también capturó su otra mano por la muñeca antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarla a su rostro. Su sonrisa se volvió triunfal. La hizo desplazarse andando de espaldas lentamente hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared opuesta al lugar donde quedaba la cama.

—Si quisiera, podría hacértelo ya mismo— afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

Maldito pervertido, si pensaba que ella cedería a su fuerza bruta estaba bien equivocado. La mirada de la muchacha estaba cargada de rabia, impotencia y desafío. No se dejaría achantar por la fuerza del cuerpo de un hombre. ¿Qué se había creído, creía poder abusar físicamente de ella por su fuerza? Jamás.

Aguantaron así unos segundos hasta que él aflojó la sujeción sobre el brazo y la muñeca de su prometida y seguidamente se dejó caer sobre el suelo entre sonoras carcajadas. Estaba llorando de la risa, no podía contenerse. Tuvo que agarrarse la zona de la tripa para evitar sentir dolor de tanto reír. Ella perdió la mirada retadora pero su enfado aumentó si es que podía en lugar de disminuir.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces?— inquirió en un tono de voz que acobardaría al más poderoso y temible de los guerreros —¿Tú crees que es gracioso estamparme contra una pared haciendo uso de la fuerza mientras insinúas que podrías hacerme…— tartamudeó al pensar las intenciones que podía haber tenido —¡Maldito idiota!— gritó al haberse desconcentrado perdiendo así el hilo a la frase que estaba construyendo para regañarle.

El chico de la trenza y blanco esmoquin de boda seguía tirado por los suelos retorciéndose, casi se podría decir que estaba muriendo de un ataque de risa.

A ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la situación que acababan de vivir, se había sentido atrapadal. Por unos minutos había creído dejar de conocer aquel con el que en unas horas contraería matrimonio, tal vez con una leve sensación de miedo, pero en cierto modo quedó tranquilizada al ver que seguía tratándose del infantil carácter del chico. Hablando mal y pronto; era un puto payaso.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación de Akane sacó de la cómica, al menos para él, situación que estaba viviendo la pareja. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta ya algo más calmados mentalmente pero con sus corazones algo acelerados. Ella por la inquietud generada por la situación vivida y él porque llevaba rato tirado por los suelos riendo sin control alguno.

—Muchachos, id terminando lo que sea que estéis haciendo que por las risas de Ranma parece tan divertido. En unos minutos comenzamos con la ceremonia— dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

Otra voz femenina sonó también desde el lado de la puerta donde Nabiki se encontraba —Recordad que todavía no estáis casados— mencionó la mayor de las hermanas en un intento por evitar cualquier acto que a sus ojos no era decente antes del matrimonio.

Akane alzó la voz rápidamente algo nerviosa ante las insinuaciones de sus hermanas —Enseguida salimos. Tranquila Kasumi, todo va bien— terminó aclarando para evitar comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de su otra hermana cuyo pasatiempo favorito parecía ser hacer pasar vergüenza a la joven pareja.

Cuando escucharon los pasos distantes alejándose de aquellos que les habían sacado de aquel extraño y privado momento de broma, Akane volvió a mirarle con auténticas ganas de estrangularle. Él se levantó del suelo regalándole una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa. Ella tragó saliva y ablandó aquella feroz mirada que le estaba echando.

—Eres un completo imbécil y un maldito pervertido— el chico subió los hombros y ladeó levemente la cabeza dándole la razón aparentemente.

—Esto confirma mis sospechas— Akane arqueó la ceja solicitando así que continuase aquella frase. —Eres tonta, totalmente tonta— afirmó el muchacho como aquel que hace un descubrimiento sublime y útil para la humanidad y que quedará grabado para la posteridad en la historia.

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos y tomó a su prometido violentamente del cuello de aquella oscura camisa que llevaba bajo el esmoquin. Sonrió y se sonrojó a pesar de que el gesto de Akane avisaba de que pronto un puño le impactaría derecho en la mandíbula.

—Si no tengo el valor para robarte un beso o decirte lo que siento sin desdecirme después, ¿Me creerías capaz de mostrarte sin morir de vergüenza, totalmente decidido mis deseos más impuros en relación a tu persona?— el puñetazo de su prometida nunca llegó, en su lugar le soltó del agarre al cuello de la camisa. Se sonrojó furiosamente tratando de asimilar y comprender las palabras del chico.

Ranma miró al suelo y se acercó silencioso y tímidamente hacia ella, la abrazó con firmeza y Akane recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era un punto y final a una estúpida discusión surgida de una broma mal llevada y entendida; culpa de ambos. Estaban reconciliándose, sin duda esta era su forma de reconciliarse.

Tras varios minutos abrazados y varios intentos de entablar conversación, Ranma tragó saliva una última vez.

—Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo, nos están esperando— ella movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación pero no se separó lo más mínimo de él.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ensayar el beso antes de bajar…— soltó directamente y sin venir a cuento la chica. Al menos él no se lo esperaba.

Si no lo remediaban, el beso en la ceremonia de su boda sería su primer beso y además delante de un montón de testigos. No querían que fuese así. Su primer beso debería ser algo único entre ellos, un recuerdo especial y privado, no compartirían con nadie más algo así.

A Ranma casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, latía desbocado, sus pulsaciones aumentaron de manera exagerada. Su prometida estaba pidiéndole que la besara, ahora. No lo había entendido mal, ella quería recordar aquello como algo íntimo. Tragó con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si estás segura y no te molesta…— desvió la mirada al techo sin romper el abrazo —Yo también quiero que nuestro primer beso sea algo solo nuestro— ambos se ruborizaron y se separaron levemente para contemplarse el rostro y la mirada el uno al otro.

Estaba claro, darían aquel nuevo paso allí; solos, con ellos mismos como únicos espectadores y testigos de su primer beso. Querían privacidad para ello.

Ranma tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Akane con una de sus manos, sonrió tímido y ruborizado. La reacción de ella fue la misma, le devolvió la tímida sonrisa a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Rodó los ojos hacia un lado para esquivar así la mirada del chico, estaba realmente nerviosa y mantener la mirada fija en aquellos azulados ojos que la atravesaran tímidos pero completamente decididos solo la hacía sentir todavía más inquieta.

Cerró poco a poco los ojos y ladeó levemente su rostro dejándose arrastrar por la mano del muchacho, siguiendo el camino hasta acortar a cero la distancia que separaba sus bocas. Definitivamente sus labios entraron en contacto como si de una leve caricia se tratase, lenta y delicadamente...

* * *

¡Hola a todos, muchachos! Tanto si os suena mi seudónimo como si no, seguro que ver mi faceta como "escritora" os ha parecido raro.

Como obviamente no me dedico a esto no sabréis nada sobre mi persona, si os interesa conocerme algo más, tan solo buscad mi nickname en google.

Si os vale con saber lo justo y necesario os diré que soy una madrileña de 26 años fan del manga y el anime (especialmente de los 80) y los videojuegos. Soy y siempre fui, Ranmaniaka.

Para este fic, el primero que publico tras más de diez años sin decidirme a escribir de nuevo, os traeré escenas y momentos personales entre la pareja estrella de la obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Esto quiere decir que de un capítulo a otro puede haber pasado un breve periodo de tiempo, algo de tiempo o mucho tiempo. También implica que algunos capítulos podrán ser bastante cortos en comparación con otros que podrán extenderse bastante o incluso dividiese en varios si lo considero necesario.

No será un fic con contenido adulto explícito porque no lo considero necesario para tratar de plasmar las ideas que tengo en mente. No obstante siento decir a los más puritanos que efectivamente tendrá lenguaje y escenas no aptas para niños. Hasta que no haya escrito el contenido de más capítulos, no podré valorar la verdadera categorización del fic.

En cuanto a fechas de actualización del fic, debo decir que a pesar de ser una persona ordenada en cuanto a horarios se dice, no puedo concretar fechas, pues suelo tener poco tiempo generalmente. No obstante me he propuesto comenzar y terminar un fic esta vez ya que en mi juventud cuando traté escribir nunca conseguí redactar más de tres capítulos de una misma historia por falta de hábitos y perseverancia. Así que si tardo en actualizar no os preocupéis, tarde o temprano llegará un capítulo más.

Finalmente he de confesar que esto lo he escrito todo desde el móvil y me temo que todos y cada uno de los capítulos de este fanfiction serán elaborados del mismo modo, no tengo tiempo material en mi vida para hacerlo desde un PC. Básicamente escribo en los ratos previos a caer en brazos de Morfeo y en mis aburridos viajes en transporte público.

Disculpad pues si hay algún fallo en la redacción a pesar de las múltiples revisiones que suelo hacer cuando escribo. Espero que el autocompletar o el autocorrector no me jueguen malas pasadas, los tengo deshabilitados pero les temo más que al diablo.

Tras muchos años sin escribir nada y teniendo un pasado en el que escribía en plan "La xika tiro de la cuerda porke keria uir" creo que no he comenzado con mal nivel. Aunque sé que tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios para poder pulir poco a poco mi técnica. Definitivamente me encantaría mejorar, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es practicando y recibiendo críticas constructivas.

Mil gracias por leerme, pronto más y mejor.

Un abrazo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Convite nupcial

— **Capítulo 2 | Convite nupcial —**

Aquella dichosa moda por celebrar las bodas de forma occidental se estaba volviendo molesta. Los hábitos de las ceremonias nupciales japonesas eran mucho más reservados o menos vergonzosos para los novios en caso de que fueran tímidos o simplemente japoneses con la mentalidad de la mayoría de la población del país nipón, tradicionales. Si tuvieran que elegir de nuevo qué tipo de ceremonia tendría para su boda, tanto Ranma como Akane hubieran elegido la tradicional japonesa.

Por suerte el momento más incómodo para la pareja; la ceremonia religiosa, ya había transcurrido. Esta vez no hubo ningún incidente por lo que definitivamente eran marido y mujer. Akane dejó su apellido de nacimiento, aquel que llevan todas las mujeres solteras hasta el día en que contraen matrimonio. Ahora era Akane Saotome a efectos legales. No le hizo mucha gracia esta medida, pero era necesario. No importaba si era bajo el apellido Tendo o Saotome, ambas escuelas de artes marciales indiscriminadas debía unirse con un mismo nombre.

El dojo estaba siendo utilizado como comedor para el convite de la boda. Montones de mesas redondas repletas de invitados separados por grupos llenaban el lugar. Estaban separados por tipo de relación con los novios; familia, amigos, compañeros de clase y gente a la que no apreciaban en exceso pero se habían visto obligados a invitar por un motivo u otro.

Algunas mesas daban auténtico pavor, juntar a las locas autoproclamadas prometidas del joven de la trenza y a los incansables pretendientes de la novia era una imprudencia total. Si les daba por liarla o ponerse a pelear serían un peligroso espectáculo para el resto de invitados.

Centrada y pegada a la pared situada al fondo del dojo se encontraba la mesa de los novios. Además de ellos en ésta se sentaban los padres de él y el padre y hermanas de ella.

La relajante música oriental que sonaba de fondo ayudaba a generar un ambiente agradable y tranquilo.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Sin duda esta vez la boda estaba siendo un rotundo éxito. Por esta razón tanto Genma como Soun no dejaban de celebrarlo brindando con copas y más copas de alcohol.

Ranma comía mostrándose algo despreocupado, la comida en ese momento acaparaba toda su atención. Era una buena forma de quitarse de la cabeza pensamientos molestos que le hacían sentirse incómodo. Su propia boda se le hacía algo fastidiosa.

Su ya oficialmente esposa jugaba a remover la bebida de su copa con una pajita. Ésta de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su marido que estaba situado a su derecha felizmente devorando unas jugosas chuletas de cerdo. Inclusive el menú, era demasiado occidental.

—Míralo, engullendo como de costumbre sin ningún tipo de preocupación sobre su cabeza— pensó molesta al ver como a él aparentemente no le afectaba en absoluto el extraño e irritante día que estaban viviendo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó él cesando un momento de comer.

—De estar envenenada la comida morirías como cinco o seis veces por sobredosis— dijo bromeando a la par que mejoraba su estado de ánimo al sentir que contaba con la atención del muchacho.

Ranma puso una cara de disgusto horrible mientras dejaba la chuleta que tenía en la mano sobre su plato. Sintió que ya había comido suficiente. Quiso continuar la broma que Akane había empezado.

—Creo que eso sólo ocurriría de haber sido tú la cocinera—

—¡Serás idiota!— gritó sin alzar demasiado la voz para evitar ser el centro de atención de todos los invitados.

Golpeó con un suave manotazo a modo de correctivo la cabeza del novio y éste le sacó la lengua como si de un niño de primaria se tratase. A pesar de estar ya casados en el fondo no dejaban de ser unos críos, y a aunque ambos ya contaban con la mayoría de edad desde hacía poco tiempo, el carácter de éstos era tremenda e incorregiblemente infantil. Él era un completo inmaduro.

Esta íntima e ínfima discusión no pasó desapercibida en la mesa más problemática del dojo.

La primera en tomar la palabra fue Shampoo que vestía un corto y ajustado vestido granate tejido en una preciosa tela brillante a contraluz y mostraba un pronunciado escote capaz de provocar un infarto mortal a aquellos que padecieran del corazón. Unos finísimos tirantes daban un toque algo más elegante a ese atrevido vestido que terminaba varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas de la amazona y que se ceñía perfectamente a su hermosa figura, marcando perfectamente cada una de sus pronunciadas y sensuales curvas, dejando totalmente visibles sus largas, espectaculares y fuertes piernas. Una leve capa de maquillaje cubría su rostro destacando por encima de todo sus enormes ojos con algo de rímel y sus pequeños labios en un tono rojo pasión. Un collar dorado adornado con un pequeño rubí en forma de corazón y unas pequeñas pulseras también doradas terminaban de conformar aquel increíble atuendo. Estaba espectacular, parecía una auténtica diosa personificada.

—Matrimonio de Ranma y chica violenta no comenzar bien. Peleando todo el rato estar—

El chico de las gafas de culo de botella, Mousse, chascó la lengua. Vestía un sencillo traje color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata granate a juego con el vestido de la china. La tela sin duda era igual, brillaba también a contraluz. La chaqueta de su indumentaria descansaba sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Shampoo, déjalos en paz. Hoy debe ser un día complicado para ambos, se entiende que puedan discutir a causa de los nervios. Por mucho que no te guste ya son oficialmente marido y mujer—

—¡Aiya!— exclamó frunciendo levemente el ceño —Mousse aguafiestas ser—

La amazona dio un largo trago a su vaso de vino y volvió a la carga.

—Si Ranma viudo quedar poder casarse con Shampoo— espetó a la par que una gratificante sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ryoga que estaba sentado al otro lado de Mousse inclinó hacia adelante su cabeza para observar a la china y le lanzó una mirada helada, pero ésta ni se inmutó ante el amenazante gesto.

El muchacho eternamente perdido vestía un estiloso traje beige en un tono claro a juego con los zapatos de cuero marrones que calzaba. La chaqueta al igual que la de Mousse descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, pues la temperatura en la sala era ligeramente cálida, agradable. Sobre la camisa azul marino destacaba una corbata también azulona, pero su tonalidad era la misma que la del cielo a plena luz del día y totalmente despejado. En esta especial ocasión no portaba atada a su frente ese símbolo de identidad que era su bandana.

Junto a él se sentaba su chica, Akari. Su relación era ya algo oficial. Ella lucía un vestido amarillo oscuro no demasiado escotado y sin mangas, éste tenía un largo que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Unas finas medias negras semitransparentes cubrían sus piernas. Combinado con unos llamativos zapatos amarillos con adornos negros y un tacón fino pero de poca altura.

—Por tu bien espero que la idea de un Ranma viudo se quede en solo una broma de mal gusto— espetó Ryoga muy serio sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha de largos cabellos y destellos púrpura.

Shampoo arrugó la nariz. Mousse dirigió su mirada hacia Ryoga y se colocó las gafas.

—Mucho cuidadito con tus palabras, Ryoga—

—¿Es una amenaza chico pato?—

—Es una advertencia—

—Vigila a esa mujer que te trae loco si de verdad la amas— dijo mientras Akari posaba su mano sobre su rodilla rogándole de esa forma que tratase de mantener la compostura. —Si va bromeando con cosas como la muerte de otra persona puede buscarse más de un problema—

—¿A sí?— preguntó Mousse ajustándose de nuevo las gafas —¿Y de qué tipo de problemas estamos hablando?—

—No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a una mujer— contestó sin tapujos. Akari apretó la rodilla de su chico con la mano ligeramente. Trataba de llamarle la atención para evitar el conflicto a toda costa. Como mujer creía saber lo importante que es para una el día de su boda, que todo salga bien, que no haya altercados, que los invitados no acaben a palos entre ellos.

—Shampoo no temer pelear contra chico cerdo— soltó desafiante

—Pero Shampoo…—

—¡Mousse cerrar el pico!— gritó increpándole

La discusión comenzaba a hacer que los participantes de ésta fueran alzando poco a poco más la voz y desde la mesa de los novios ya se podían ver los exagerados gestos de algunos de los invitados sentados en aquella caótica mesa.

Nabiki se lo estaba pasando en grande. Algunas lágrimas caían despistadas por sus mejillas.

—Te juro que no esperaba que el concepto de boda exitosa y espectáculo de humor pudiesen ir de la mano y coexistir. ¡Esto es la monda!—

—Yo no encuentro la gracia a qué los amigos de tu hermana armen escándalo de esa forma— dijo Kasumi sin perder el tono sereno y amable que la caracterizaba.

—¿Me lo dices de veras? En cualquier momento llegan a las manos. De ahí a convertir la bronca en vídeo viral de Youtube solo hay un paso, grabarlo—

—Eso no es gracioso—

—Lo titularía "Lunáticos de los cojones y locas del coño se dan de hostias en plena boda"— no pudo contener la risa, una carcajada incontrolable se le escapó de la boca mientras terminaba de hablar. Akane se asomó desde su silla y la miró confusa, solo había escuchado el final de aquella frase. Temía que su hermana estuviese tramando algo.

—Cielos Nabiki, eso no—

—Cierto Kasumi, un título tan largo es una contraindicación. Mejor algo así como "Una boda de la hostia"—

—Dejemos ese tema ya, por favor. Diviértete de forma menos dañina para el resto— el comentario de la mayor de los Tendo era como el de una madre, correctivo.

—Está bien, ¿Qué me dices de Kuno entonces?— propuso sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Qué le ocurre? Yo le veo normal—

—Yo le veo hecho un esperpento— contestó volviendo a llorar de la risa —¿Has visto el ridículo que está haciendo llevando ese tradicional traje de novio japonés? El muy idiota no se ha hecho a la idea de que perdía a su dulce Akane para siempre hasta que su corazón ha parecido romperse en mil pedazos cuando ante el silencio de todos se ha oído esa frase de "Puedes besar a la novia"—

—No seas cruel, hermanita. Además, ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con él?—

—Claro, algunas veces, pero no es nada serio— no tuvo vergüenza alguna para decirlo —¿Qué hay de malo en que me eche unas risas gracias a él?— definitivamente no pudo más y se echó con los brazos y cabeza sobre la mesa. Golpeaba con un puño la mesa mientras escondía su cara sobre su otro brazo, la risa estaba ganándole la batalla, pero ella estaba encantada con eso.

Esta vez al oír los golpes sobre la mesa no solo Akane volvió a mirarla, un estupefacto Ranma miraba con incredulidad el ataque de risa de su cuñada.

—Alucino con tu hermana—

—Tú también te has pegado una buena panzada a reír antes—

—Es que tienes la cabeza de chorlito— se rio el joven. Akane torció la boca y en un movimiento impulsivo le quitó de la mano a su esposo la croqueta que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca para engullirla ella misma.

—¡Oye!— exclamó fingiendo molestia.

Ella terminó de tragar y le sacó la lengua. Era su respuesta al insulto gratuito que acaba de soltarle. Si a Ranma le molestaba algo era que le arrebatasen la comida. Tantos años peleando con su padre por comida parecía haberle generado un trauma.

—Oigo— contestó burlona.

—Así que esas tenemos, señorita Tendo— alzó las cejas y aflojó la grisácea pajarita que llevaba al cuello de su camisa negra.

—Perdone caballero, creo que se equivoca de persona— ella se limitó a seguirle el juego. —Soy la señorita Saotome—

Ambos empezaron a reírse como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia. Tal vez a causa del alcohol que habían ingerido durante lo que llevaban de celebración o simplemente porque realmente se sentían compenetrados en ese preciso instante.

Desde la distancia Ukyo, en la ya bautizada como la mesa de los dementes, exhaló un leve suspiro.

La excelente cocinera de okonomiyaki iba ataviada con un espectacular vestido morado adornado con brillantes lentejuelas que mostraba desnuda la totalidad de su espalda hasta pocos metros antes de sus caderas y cubría por completo sus piernas sin mostrar siquiera sus pies. Tenía un marcado escote en forma de pico que subía hasta sus hombros en forma de finísimos tirantes y éstos se cruzaban en el centro de su espalda dibujando así la forma de un rombo en la desnudez de su espalda.

—Tan pronto están a punto de matarse como que entran en un momento tan tierno y dulce que produce diabetes— expresó algo asqueada.

Konatsu que ejercía como acompañante de Ukyo en este importante día vestía unos chinos negros con cinturón y zapatos marrones además de una sencilla camisa blanca. Llevaba el cabello recogido como siempre, en una alta coleta y dejando caer los dos característicos mechones a los costados de su rostro. Su jefa fue firme cuando le propuso ser su acompañante en la boda de su amigo de la infancia, nada de travestirse.

—Señorita Ukyo…—

—Shampoo preferir escenas de odio y peleas—

—¿Y quién no?— preguntó Kodachi uniéndose así a la conversación —Ojalá esta farsa por la cual mi amado Ranma se ha visto obligado a casarse con una pirada a la que no quiere se vaya bien pronto al carajo— fue todo sinceridad.

Al igual que su hermano, Kodachi Kuno había optado por un traje de boda negro acorde a su mote "La Rosa Negra". Al contrario que el de su hermano este era un pomposo y llamativo traje de boda occidental en lugar de uno tradicional japonés.

En cualquier caso no tenía nada que ver con el hermoso traje de boda que llevaba la novia, un sencillo pero precioso traje con cuello en forma de uve unido a unos delgados tirantes y plisado desde el inicio de su cintura hasta la larga cola de éste.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, hermanita— expresó Kuno orgulloso reprimiendo algunas lágrimas. No era esto lo que le conmovía, realmente estaba afligido porque Akane Tendo dejaba de ser una mujer libre. La historia de amor con la que siempre había soñado con ella como coprotagonista junto a la chica de la trenza pelirroja sería solamente eso, un sueño. Se acabó definitivamente.

—Ya está bien muchachos— trató de frenar los sentimientos de profundo odio y rencor Ukyo. —Deberíamos alegrarnos por ellos, son nuestros amigos—

—Akane no ser amiga de Shampoo—

—Pero mía sí— replicó Ryoga

El ambiente volvía a caldearse en aquella mesa, aunque las otras también tenían lo suyo. Que si el viejo Happosai molestando a las damas de aquí para allá, Azusa ejerciendo de cleptómana y poniéndole nombres horrendos a cada cosa que robaba descaradamente, Mikado tratando de ligar con todas y cada una de las chicas jóvenes de mesas contiguas, Gosunkugi tropezándose cada vez que se levantaba de la mesa, Hirosi y Daisuke tirándole fichas a Yuka y Sayuri… vamos básicamente, la misma historia de siempre.

Restando los pequeños cambios producidos durante la madurez de los más jóvenes en este tiempo no narrado prácticamente todo seguía como aquella vez que trataron de casar de forma express a Ranma y Akane, con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión la boda si pudo celebrarse.

* * *

De la sala del dojo procedía música pachanguera a un altísimo volumen que todos los invitados parecían estar disfrutando, incluso los camareros y resto de empleados contratados para el servicio de catering y extras estaban marcándose unos bailes.

Akane aprovechó los segundos en blanco de las pistas al cambiar de canción para escabullirse entre la multitud y salir al jardín. Allí también se escuchaba la altísima música, pero podía descansar y tomar el aire, le hacía falta. Llevaba bailando o al menos intentándolo, con montones de amigos y conocidos. Todos querían bailar con ella aquel día. Faltaría más, era uno de los protagonistas de la boda.

No se percató pero tras ella, Ranma que la llevaba observándola disimuladamente todo el rato en la zona de baile, salió también al jardín.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—

A ella le pilló por sorpresa y se giró llevándose las manos al pecho tras un leve respingo.

—Me has asustado—

—Parece que te has pasado con el vino— rio el chico restándole importancia.

—Tal vez— dijo ella sonriéndole de forma pícara.

—Vamos Akane, no pienso caer en ese tipo de broma. Estás hablando con el que las ha inventado en esta relación—

Otra vez más ambos se encontraban riendo. Aprovechando la tranquilidad que había entre los dos en aquel momento, volvió a intentar averiguar.

—Ahora en serio, ¿Estás bien?—

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Se giró dándole la espalda al muchacho y dio unos cuantos pasos.

—Aunque podría estar mejor—

Ranma creyó entender que se refería a que estar casados no le hacía ninguna gracia. Era el primero en entender la situación al tratarse del otro afectado por este matrimonio concertado y forzoso, pero le dolía pensar que pese a no ser su culpa, estaba cortando las alas y la libertad a la que hasta el día de hoy fue su prometida. Bajó la mirada y quiso hablar cuando ella se adelantó.

—Me apetece dar un paseo—

—¿A eso te refieres con que podría estar mejor?—

—Claro, ¿Qué otra cosa que no fuera huir un rato de este lugar podría mejorar este momento?—

Por fin entendió a la chica, se sentía agobiada por la situación. Él también estaba agotado a causa de tanta formalidad, fingir buenas caras y pasar vergüenza ante todos. La contestación que Akane dio le hizo remontar el ánimo que tan solo segundos atrás su otra frase le había hecho perder. No le hacía gracia ser el opresor, una cárcel, un saqueador de libertades, aquel que anulase la voluntad de ella al estar casados y que la prohibiera estar junto a alguien a quien amase de verdad. No era su culpa pero se odiaba a si mismo por no poder evitarlo.

—¿A qué esperas?— espetó la muchacha sin girarse sacándole bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

—No te entiendo—

—¿No vas a tomar de la mano a tu preciosa mujer para dar un paseo junto a ella?— preguntó de forma coqueta volteándose para encararse al chico.

—Eso de preciosa es discutible—

Ahí estaba de nuevo, para el muchacho parecía no haber tregua ni el día de su propia boda. La rabia e impotencia que sentía al estar a su lado sin poder defenderla de su forzosa boda le hizo reaccionar de esta manera. Atacó sutilmente a la novia con este comentario, aunque en realidad no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba demasiado hermosa aquella noche, la palabra preciosa se quedaba corta para lo que le transmitía verla envuelta en aquel bonito vestido blanco que hacía juego con su delicada y nívea piel. Ese día, ella vestida así para él. Su imagen estaba comenzando a quedarse grabada a fuego en el corazón del joven.

—Pues discutámoslo de camino—

Menudo corte le metió Akane con tal comentario. No entró en la pelea, abordó el comentario molesto de su marido y lo utilizó para seguir adelante con su plan de dar una vuelta.

—¿O tal vez no quieres?—

—No, no es eso— negó él —Es sólo que seguro que nuestros padres e invitados se enfadarán si desaparecemos mucho rato sin previo aviso—

—Pues que se enfaden cuanto quieran. ¿Desde cuándo te importa si se enfadan o no?—

—Tienes razón— las palabras de la chica convencieron a Ranma ¿Cuándo le había importado lo más mínimo que enfadasen o no con él sus padres? Claro estaba que Nodoka cada vez que desenfundaba la katana le hacía pasarlo mal, pero estaba seguro de que por un acto como este su madre jamás le amenazaría con la dichosa espada que tantos sustos y malos sueños le había hecho tener desde que se reencontraron siendo él ya un adolescente.

Se acercó a ella y antes de cogerla de la mano se paró y alzó una ceja con gesto cortés en su rostro —¿Me permite, señorita?—

Akane profirió una breve pero traviesa risa —¿Y si después de todo al final digo que no me apetece?—

Él la miró fingiendo incredulidad, sabía que estaba bromeando —Me vería obligado a tomarla en brazos en contra de su voluntad y llevarla a un lugar lejano para regresar paseando hasta aquí—

Y una vez más rieron con complicidad. Les comenzaba a resultar la mar de divertido bromear de esta forma. Tal vez su relación no tenía que alimentarse sólo a base de peleas y comentarios dañinos, este tipo de conversación cómica se les antojaba interesante.

Akane movió su mano hasta capturar la del joven de la trenza y ninguno de los dos pudo camuflar la feliz sonrisa que se dibujó en sendos rostros. El rubor apareció tímidamente en las mejillas de ambos pero no se miraron y comenzaron a caminar rodeando primeramente la sala del dojo yendo lo más pegado posibles a los muros que delimitaban la parcela de la residencia Tendo con la calle.

Tras unos minutos caminando en silencio y ya algo más tranquilos retomaron la charla.

—Qué alivio supone que esté a punto de acabarse el día—

—Demasiada fe tienes tú— respondió la chica.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una boda occidental?—

—No—

—Pues ya te adelanto que a esto le pueden quedar largas horas por delante— suspiró exhausta al pensar que tendría que aguantar más rato con aquellos zapatos de tacón puestos. Estaban destrozándole los pies.

—¿Para qué tanta fiesta? Ya nos casaron, no pueden hacer una fiesta eterna. Por mí que se vayan todos ya a sus casas—

—Te equivocas de nuevo— ella rio tímidamente —Creo que algunos invitados se quedarán incluso a dormir—

—¿Y dónde lo harán, en el dojo?— Ranma no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad podrían alargar la fiesta hasta el día siguiente?

—No sé muy bien cuáles son los planes para lo que resta de boda, pero muy a nuestro pesar me temo que mañana tendremos que seguir fingiendo caras felices y reprimiendo ganas de matar a gente inoportuna—

Ranma resopló hastiado. Quería que todo acabase ya, dejar ese día atrás y poder pensar con claridad cómo sería desde ahora el futuro para ambos.

—Quiero irme a dormir, estoy cansado—

—Yo también, no soporto más estos dolorosos zapatos con tacón. Son un infier…—

Akane no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Ranma tapó su boca con una mano. Ésta le miró y trató de regañarle enfadada pero el chico pidió silencio chistando.

—Calla y mira allí— susurró señalando un rincón más cercano a la casa que al mismo dojo. Quitó su mano de la boca de la muchacha para que pudiese hablar y dejase de moverse intranquila por la incomodidad que le suponía tener la boca cubierta.

En aquel lugar señalado se encontraba de espaldas Kasumi, ésta lucía un corto y sencillo vestido de color verde manzana que tanto ella como Nabiki habían comprado previamente para ir de igual forma vestidas tipo damas de honor. Las mangas de este llegaban hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, un fino cinturón negro adornaba su cintura y la falda plisada llegaba hasta algo más arriba de sus rodillas.

Frente a la mayor de los Tendo se encontraba alguien más. La oscuridad no permitía distinguir el rostro de aquella persona, era algo más alta que ella. Parecía un hombre.

—Kasumi...— musitó Akane

—Y el doctor Tofu— añadió Ranma cuando terminó de escrutar la figura de la otra persona.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de averiguarlo?—

—No, la pregunta es ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo tú también?—

—¡Es imposible, no se ve absolutamente nada!— se defendió ella. Pero realmente tenía razón estaba tan oscuro que una persona normal jamás identificaría aquel borrón oscuro que parecía la figura de otra persona. Ranma volvió a llamar la atención a la chica para que bajase el tono. Si querían observar aquella escena sin ser descubiertos no debían hacer ruido.

—Lo siento—

—Te has pasado con el alcohol, borracha. Cualquier artista marcial que tuviese sus sentidos al cien por cien podría adivinar quién es aquella otra persona— el chico parecía haber realizado un máster en la universidad sobre cómo y cuándo humillar e insultar a su pareja, tenía el don para hacerlo en los mejores y peores momentos.

Akane fue a replicar cuando el movimiento de su hermana mayor la distrajo de todo. Kasumi se puso de puntillas frente a aquella persona que la aferró fuertemente con un abrazo acto seguido. A causa de la oscuridad no podían verlo con claridad, pero parecía un beso.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, sabían que últimamente Kasumi salía algo más que tiempo atrás pero jamás imaginaron que podría estar manteniendo en secreto una relación con el médico de la familia. No había síntoma alguno en su comportamiento pues no le mencionaba de más, no se mostraba tan emocional frente a películas o temas románticos como cuando estás enamorado o en una relación. Fue toda una perfecta actriz ocultando sus sentimientos y vivencias a los demás habitantes de la casa.

—¡Hostia!— exclamó totalmente asombrado Ranma. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su reacción tapó a toda prisa su propia boca. Tenía la sensación de haber hablado demasiado alto.

Akane tragó saliva asimilando así la sorpresa y sonrió cariñosamente. Quería que su hermana fuera feliz y hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que el doctor tuviese el valor de confesarle aquello que todo Nerima sabía; se encontraba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Ranma se giró y tiró de la mano de Akane para volver por donde habían venido. Quería dejar a aquella pareja la intimidad que él siempre había deseado que respetaran los demás.

—Se acabó, no pintamos nada más aquí—

Akane asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar sobre sus pasos recorriendo a la inversa el camino que les llevó hasta aquella inesperada escena romántica.

—¡Caray no hubiera esperado encontrarme algo así paseando!— exclamó Akane cuando se habían alejado ya un trecho del lugar donde estaba la pareja. Acarició su propio rostro con su mano libre todavía algo asombrada por lo que había visto.

—Creo que las hermanas Tendo os habéis pasado con el alcohol— Nuevamente el joven Saotome hizo mención a la bebida. A pesar de que Nabiki si bebía de vez en cuando, tanto Kasumi como Akane no bebían nunca. Hoy al tratarse de un día y celebración especial, hicieron el esfuerzo. Puede que incluso bebieran un pelín de más.

—¡Jo, tonto, basta ya!— replicó con un mohín digno de un crío de primaria mientras soltaba la mano del chico para cruzarse de brazos en señal de indignación.

Ranma volvió a reír a carcajadas, se lo estaba pasando en grande chinchando a la chica con el tema del alcohol. Aunque realmente el que había bebido más era él. A pesar de ello el efecto sería menor dada la cantidad de comida que ingirió. Ranma no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ponerse ciego a comida, total era su boda, técnicamente podía hacer casi lo que quisiera.

El joven miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie deambulaba como ellos por aquella zona del jardín, tragó duro, se ruborizó levemente y abrazó sin dudar mucho más por la espalda a la chica, que seguía parada cruzando los brazos a la espera de una disculpa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y giró ligeramente su rostro para ver qué ocurría al sentir el fuerte pecho del muchacho sobre su espalda atrayéndola hacia él con aquel abrazo inesperado.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?— preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y confusión.

—Tonta— se limitó a contestar risueño y acercando sus labios a la oreja de la chica.

—Te voy a matar—

—Qué poco femenina eres, carajo— dijo soltándola de forma brusca rompiendo la tierna escena que estaban empezando a protagonizar —Solo pretendía pedirte disculpas—

Akane se giró para toparse frente a él y su mirada asesina caló a través de los azulones ojos del chico. Él se estremeció, esa mirada cargada de rabia y enfado era una de las cosas que más temía.

—¿Desde cuándo pides disculpas de esa forma?—

—Creo que lo acabo de poner de moda— trató bromear para evitar una mortal paliza de su mujer. Si no detenía su enfado a tiempo mañana aparecería su foto con la cara hecha un cristo como portada de los periódicos con el titular "Hombre muere por abrazar a su mujer para pedirle perdón". Daría puta pena, todo el mundo se reiría de su muerte.

—Idiota— se acercó peligrosa y decididamente al chico —Tú sí que estás borracho— espetó devolviéndole la dichosa broma que llevaba toda la noche haciéndole él.

—Puede, no entiendo si no cómo leches puedes parecerme tan jodidamente atractiva e irresistible esta noche—

¡Señor, que alguien ayude a este chico, menudo bocazas! Corrió a taparse la boca pero eso no sirvió para que Akane no viera como su cara se teñía de rojo por completo. Parecía el más rojo de los tomates que jamás habían visto. Deseaba que el suelo se dividiese en dos y la tierra le tragase. Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

—Confirmamos, vas sobradito de alcohol en tus venas— afirmó Akane que comenzaba reír sin remedio ante la expresión avergonzada del muchacho. El ridículo que hizo Ranma distrajo a la chica y olvidó rápido el enfado que llevaba encima segundos antes.

—Volvamos para adentro, empiezo a tener frío— ordenó mientras Ranma solo asintió mirando el suelo.

Fue sorprendido por la chica cuando ésta le tomó de la mano y se recostó sobre su hombro. Fueron así, tranquilos y en silencio hasta llegar cerca de la entrada del dojo, donde la música se escuchaba altísima, la fiesta no había cesado lo más mínimo.

—¿No me vas a soltar para entrar?— preguntó extrañado al ver que ella seguía agarrada a él.

—No, puesto que ya no hay marcha atrás en referencia a mi estado civil, quiero aprovechar para que todas las locas que estaban en la mesa de los lunáticos recuerden que ahora eres mí esposo— dijo con firmeza. Sabía que habían estado hablando de ellos dos durante la cena así que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlas morir de celos. Ahora Ranma era su marido, su compañero en el camino de la vida… Era suyo.

Ranma la miró incrédulo, nunca hubiera esperado que Akane dijese algo así, sabía que se ponía celosa cuando el resto de sus ahora ex prometidas le asaltaban pero de ahí a decir algo como lo que había dicho había un mundo; bueno, uno o dos. No se opuso a su petición, total, empezaba a gustarle poder estar cerca de ella sin buscar excusa. Si ella hacía por donde para que estuvieran cerca él se ahorraba tener que darle falsas explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento con ella. Salía ganando.

Tomaron rumbo a la entrada del dojo y se dispusieron a entrar, fueron hacia dentro, no se lo pensaron dos veces.

Los novios aparecieron juntos, de la mano y aparentemente muy acaramelados. Todos y cada uno de los invitados dejó aquello que estaba haciendo, dejaron de comer, bailar, reír y charlar para contemplar aquella imagen que parecía sacada de la boda de un príncipe y una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos!

Gracias por vuestras primeras reviews tras el primer capítulo de este fic. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que hayáis visto mi intención de tratar de mantener los caracteres de los personajes lo más fieles posible a sus personalidades del manga y el anime.

Tenía este capítulo en mente y no quería perder la oportunidad de publicarlo lo antes posible. No sé cuándo traeré el próximo porque esta actualización ha sido muy precipitada, y express, pero no podía dejar de escribir… ¡Me está encantando redactar esta historia!

Por otra parte decir que me cuesta horrores saber cuándo debo dar más o menos detalles como los de la vestimenta de los personajes… espero aprender poco a poco. Por lo demás decir que lo he gozado redactando las bromas de Nabiki. Es uno de los mejores personajes de Ranma ½. Y qué decir de Ryoga y su traje… Lo tenía tan en mente… Yo no soy fan de Ryoga pero lo veía tan bien en mi cabeza que se me hacía la boca agua imaginándomelo. Y creo que Shampoo lucía también increíble, regalito para los chicos y chicas a quienes guste la amazona :P

¡Os dejo ya, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo!

Nos vemos prontito.

Un abrazo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sentidos embriagados

**Capítulo 3 | Sentidos embriagados**

Ya eran algo más de las 3 de la madrugada pero la celebración que comenzó a festejarse tras la ceremonia de la boda todavía no había concluido. Pese a que algunos invitados habían comenzado a retirarse la gran mayoría seguía dándolo todo por allí. Había comida y alcohol gratis, el DJ estaba haciendo una excelente elección a la hora de poner música para bailar y el ambiente entre la gente de por allí era genial ¿Qué más hacía falta para quedarse hasta el final?

En un rincón del dojo Ranma y Akane charlaban plácidamente con sus progenitores. Ambos parecían cansados, sobretodo la muchacha. Él creyó que era el momento indicado para anunciar su retirada, así podrían descansar y tener algo de intimidad también de una vez por todas.

—Papá, mamá, señor Tendo, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos y marchemos a dormir. Estamos exhaustos— rodó los ojos apuntando con ellos a la chica para hacerles ver el estado de la muchacha. La bebida y el agotador día que habían vivido la hacían ver como casi un zombie. La cara algo colorada como efecto del ambiente caluroso del dojo y signo de haberse pasado con la bebida, además de unas ojeras cada vez más marcadas.

—Está bien, hijo mío— contestó Nodoka complacida por que ambos hubiesen mantenido el tipo tantas horas—No olvides tomar el micrófono del pequeño escenario que prepararon para la lectura de las dedicatorias, textos y demás de los invitados para anunciar a todos que os marcháis. Iros sin despediros no sería de buena educación—

La pareja suspiró a unísono. Otro momento incómodo más en la lista de situaciones embarazosas a lo largo del día. Si todo iba bien, sería la última.

—Enseguida vamos a ello—

—Una cosa más hija mía—

—Dime papá— parecía que a Akane le costaba bastante hablar sin arrastrar las palabras.

—Supongo que ya lo sabríais o intuíais, pero desde esta noche tú habitación es también la de Ranma— explicó Soun sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento. Estaba bastante borracho y seguía sin caber en sí de júbilo ante la felicidad que le suponía haber conseguido casar a la menor de sus hijas. A aquella que llevaría el legado de la familia y continuaría con el dojo. Estaba inmensamente orgulloso de ella.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende— contestó Ranma chasqueando previamente la lengua en señal de disgusto.

—Me lo suponía— añadió Akane con un gesto de agotamiento.

—¿Y mis cosas?— inquirió el muchacho.

—Puedes ir hoy a por lo que necesites para ahora al cuarto que venía siendo tuyo y de tu padre, pero desde esta noche yo seré la nueva compañera de habitación de Genma. Entre mañana y futuros días os ayudaremos a dejar vuestra habitación convertida en un nidito de amor— respondió la madre del chico.

—Mamá, no me gusta en absoluto que la definas como "nidito de amor"—

—Tranquilo Ranma en cuanto nos mudemos a Tokio a causa del inicio del curso académico en universidad, pasará a llamarse el nidito abandonado— la broma hizo que ambos se echaran unas risas delante de sus padres.

—Referente a eso, tendremos que hablar en unos días. No ocuparemos de eso cuando toque— aseguró Genma.

—Entonces, nos marchamos a dormir. Vamos Akane—

Tras despedirse de su madre con un beso, y de su padre y Soun con un abrazo, Ranma tomó a su mujer de la mano y se dirigió al pequeño escenario para anunciar su despedida. Agradeció a todo el mundo su asistencia y dio las gracias también por no tener que presenciar ninguna pelea entre los invitados. La chica de cabellos cortos no tomó el micrófono, se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a su esposo y sonreír al gentío.

Al bajar de aquel lugar se encontraron con que una buena parte de los invitados se habían acercado para despedirse personalmente de ellos. Todavía les quedaba un buen rato por delante para poder marcharse a descansar.

* * *

Llegaron al recibidor de la casa y permanecieron a oscuras, no quisieron dar ninguna luz. Se lo estaban pasando como niños, los chupitos y las copas que bebieron durante la celebración a modo de duelo para ver quién aguantaba más les estaban pasando factura aunque frente a los demás trataron de mantener la compostura todo lo que pudieron.

Aquella batalla por ver quién era capaz de tragar más cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas fue algo personal, estaban picados por sus bromas privadas y nadie más tenía que ser partícipe de este duelo personal. Aunque tomaron de más lo hicieron con cautela, pues ninguno de los dos tenía como costumbre darse a la bebida. Gracias a esto, los momentos incómodos del resto de la noche se habían vuelto menos incómodos, se habían desinhibido y en aquel punto les daba igual lo que pudiesen decirles, preguntarles o insinuarles.

A tientas y entre mudas risas llegaron a las escaleras que separaban las dos plantas de la casa. Se mandaban callar entre ellos, el uno al otro, para evitar que nadie les escuchase si se encontraba merodeando por la casa. Pero era inútil, no podían controlar el tono de voz entre tantas risas que escapaban traviesas de sus bocas y el comportamiento guasón que les provocada su estado de embriaguez.

—¿No vas a subirme en brazos?— preguntó Akane pícara.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, sube tú solita. ¿O es que no puedes siquiera subir escaleras a causa de la cogorza?—

—Eres un marido penoso, si tuviera que calificarte estarías suspenso— respondió chistosa

—¿Y qué gano yo con ello?—

—Una esposa feliz, ¿Te parece poco?—

—Por supuesto—

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un breve periodo de tiempo pero volvieron a reírse a carcajadas cuando pensaron en la absurda conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Va porfi, Ranma… súbeme en brazos— rogó haciendo sonar lo más sensual posible su voz

—¿Si te subo en brazos…?— dudó si seguir con la pregunta y tragó duro.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?—

—No quiero que pienses mal… Es sólo qué…— le sudaban las manos, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios a pesar de que hacía ya unas horas que le daba igual lo que los demás pudieran pensar acerca de él, sus sentimientos e ideas. Al verlo sufrir de aquel modo cohibido tan solo por tratar de articular palabras, cualquiera intuiría el camino en que se estaba desviando la conversación y petición del chico.

—Vaya, vaya... — se limitó a contestar Akane.

—¡No te he pedido nada todavía!— se defendió él.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo— ella rio divertida.

—¿Y qué creías que te iba a preguntar, listilla?—

—Veo el deseo en tus ojos, a mi no me engañas— a pesar de la poca visibilidad que había en la oscuridad de aquel lugar se mordió el labio inferior para jugar un poco con las sensaciones del muchacho, el alcohol le dio la perspicacia y el valor para actuar de una forma que la cohibida y recatada personalidad real de Akane hubiera castigado y prohibido.

—¿Deseo de qué?— no entendió la pregunta y para colmo vio el provocativo gesto de la chica en medio de las sombras, esto le distrajo. A veces parecía sumamente inocente por lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

Perdió su mirada en los labios de la chica, eran terriblemente tentadores. Lo poco que quedaba de su verdadero carácter tímido y reservado le hizo controlarse para no lanzarse a robarle un beso sin mediar palabra.

—Imbécil, se ve a la legua que quieres hacerme…— la muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente pero no abandonó su intento por decirlo —Quieres hacerme el amor— terminó de decir. El chico salió bruscamente de sus tórridos pensamientos. Le cazó, era culpable.

En realidad llevaba muchos días pensando en ello. Le mataban las dudas por saber cómo abordar su noche de bodas, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Akane tampoco. Hasta hacía pocas horas ni siquiera había besado a la chica, hacer otro tipo de cosas con ella sería dar un paso demasiado grande. Sería como pisar a fondo el acelerador conduciendo un Lamborghini Veneno con sus 750cv en una carretera infinitamente kilométrica y totalmente recta; ahora me ves y ahora no me ves. A pesar de que pudiera morir de ganas por probarlo, su relación acababa de comenzar a avanzar algo más y no estaba dispuesto a mandarlo todo al carajo por no esperar al momento y lugar adecuados.

Ante la acusación de ella se sentía acorralado, necesitaba buscar una respuesta creíble para negar que efectivamente por su mente pasaron ideas relacionadas con la palabra tabú; sexo. Su rostro se sonrojó tanto como el de ella cuando tuvo el valor de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero estaban de suerte, la oscuridad les protegía, les ocultaba, si hizo su mejor aliado, su cómplice, para que el rubor de sus rostros no fuese perceptible.

—Debo estar muy borracho si he estado a punto de pedirte eso—

—¡Bebido o no, súbeme en brazos!— volvió a insistir quitándole hierro al asunto relacionado con el sexo.

En sus planes no entraba en absoluto hacer nada esa misma noche, el punto donde se encontraban actualmente en su relación distaba mucho de algo tan especial como entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado. De ningún modo permitiría que el chico se sobrepasase independientemente de si era o no su noche de bodas.

—Está bien, pesada, pero sólo lo hago para que te calles de una dichosa vez— gruñó intentando ocultar así la sensación de alivio que le dejaba el que la chica dejase de lado ese otro tema. Eso le hacía sentir menos pervertido.

En la oscuridad palpó el cuerpo de su mujer para encontrar los lugares exactos sobre los que situar sus manos y así alzarla en sus brazos. Ahora sí, a pesar de no ser visible imitaban perfectamente la conocida escena que no podía faltar en ningún matrimonio la noche de bodas. El novio llevaba entre sus brazos a la novia.

—Agárrate fuerte— ordenó el chico. —Como me tropiece en las escaleras por falta de luz acabaremos los dos en el hospital—

—Seríamos el hazmerreír— afirmó con una risotada.

—Empiezo a creer que te gusta el dolor— expresó divertido. —¿A si que no temes el que podamos caer de forma estrepitosa y dolorosa?—

—No creo que eso pase, eres un magnífico artista marcial— dijo haciéndole la pelota mientras aprovechaba para apretar su rostro contra la camisa del muchacho, esa situación era única y generaba sensaciones indescriptibles en ella, estar tan cerca como para sentir su aroma. Se sentía protegida estando de aquella manera entre sus brazos. Tenía fe ciega y absoluta en él, de ningún modo caerían rodando escaleras abajo, él no lo permitiría.

—Sí, un excelente artista marcial borracho como una cuba—

Otra vez volvieron las risas, el alcohol y esa sensación de complicidad mutua que habían ido adquiriendo a lo largo de aquel largo y arduo día estaban convirtiendo aquella experiencia en algo divertido.

Y entre más risas, algo más cautas y discretas según se pasaba el efecto producido por el jocoso comentario, comenzó a subir despacio los escalones que separaban el piso de abajo del superior, lugar donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Poco a poco, paso a paso, escalón a escalón; de esta forma se plantó en el piso de arriba con su chica acurrucada en sus brazos.

—Bien señorita, marcho a por mis cosas y así puedes cambiarte de ropa mientras— dijo a punto de soltarla sobre el suelo.

—¡No!— exclamó gritando ella mientras movía de forma terca las piernas.

—¿Qué haces, tarada? Como alguien te escuche se creerán lo que no es—

—Pues llévame en brazos hasta nuestra habitación—

—¿Nuestra?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—Eso han dicho nuestros padres. Tendré que aguantarme y compartirla contigo—

—Pero bueno, ni que fuese yo un castigo— contestó levemente ofendido.

—En momentos como este lo eres— Akane al notar que el enfado del chico comenzaba a ser real se incorporó sobre los brazos de él y se abrazó a su cuello.

—Si crees que puedes arreglar todo con mimos y arrumacos realizados sin pudor a causa del alcohol…— Ranma no había terminado de hablar cuando ella besó de forma lenta y muy cariñosa su mejilla. A él se le erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. De volver a repetir esta osadía, no sería dueño de sus actos.

Akane que entendió por fin que con aquel comportamiento tenía el mando de la situación situó sus labios cercanos a la oreja del chico mientras deshacía el abrazo al cuello de éste —Por favor, se un buen marido y llévame en brazos hasta la cama— recorrió la mejilla contraria del muchacho con una mano hasta llegar a la barbilla. Acarició lentamente el mentón del chico y volvió y posar sus labios sobre la ahora ardiente mejilla.

Él simplemente dejó de pensar tras las muestras de afecto en forma de besos y caricias por parte de Akane, desconectó su cerebro del resto de su cuerpo. Ardía, era todo puro instinto, ardiente fuego prendido por la pasión y sus sentimientos.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella y sin pedir permiso alguno besó ansioso los labios de la chica de forma fugaz. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de ésta reprimiendo profundizar el beso. Su corazón estaba descontrolado, desbocado, parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. El de Akane también pareció haber enloquecido tras aquel beso.

Ella se incorporó y atrapó al muchacho firmemente del rostro y lo atrajo hasta el suyo haciendo que sus frentes quedasen pegadas. Eso les daba a los dos una magnífica perspectiva para mirarse a la cara mutuamente y disfrutar de las vistas que les ofrecía, podían mirarse directamente al reflejo del alma; los ojos.

Un imperceptible gemido escapó de los labios del chico, que tuvo que tragar saliva para contenerse y no devorar los labios de su esposa en un arrebato de locura y deseo.

Akane le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa a la par que acercaba su boca a la de él. Plantó un sutil y delicado beso que fue correspondido con ansia y desenfreno, él necesitaba más, aquello le parecía poca cosa conforme subía la temperatura de su cuerpo. Comenzaban a arderle las manos, deseaba poder rozar las de ella, acariciarle el cabello y probar a recorrer su figura, pero no podía soltarla, su deber era llevarla en brazos hasta el cuarto.

La embriagadora calidez de los labios y la persistencia de la inexperta pero inquieta lengua del chico la asombraron y entonces se rindió al maravilloso placer que le suponía cada una de esas caricias en forma de beso.

Soltó su rostro y se aferró con fuerza a la oscura camisa, fue entonces cuando le permitió profundizar aquel beso dejando que la lengua del joven se adentrase en su boca y comenzando así un feroz duelo con la suya.

La competitividad era un rasgo característico en ambos por lo que aquel beso se convirtió en una particular batalla en la que sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez y sus lenguas jugueteaban como si fueran fieros felinos enzarzándose en una enérgica y salvaje contienda.

Fue tan indómita la intensidad de aquellos besos que ambos, algo agitados, tuvieron que separase para recuperar oxígeno entre ligeros jadeos.

Se volvieron a mirar sofocados y sonrojados, la iluminación era escasa pero ambos podían observar el candente brillo cargado de deseo en los ojos del otro.

—Lo siento— dijo el joven de la trenza cuando por fin hubo recuperado una respiración más tranquila y cesaron los jadeos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería que se arrepintiese de aquel momento. Sin duda creía que lo sucedido hacía unos instantes fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido desde que despertó el día de su boda.

—Nada de pedir perdón—

—Cierto, mi forma brusca de actuar no tiene perdón— dijo cabizbajo sintiendo que se había excedido al dejarse llevar de aquella manera por lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

—Idiota, fui yo la que empezó todo esto de los besos—

—Te equívocas, fui yo quien te besó por primera vez esta mañana—

—Porque yo te propuse ensayar para la ceremonia, no te atribuyas algo que no fue cosa tuya—

—Está bien, podríamos decir que tu eres la cabeza pensante y yo autor material de estas fechorías— explicó divertido.

—Perdona, pero fui yo la que empezó con eso de…— dejo a medias la frase para besarle la mejilla y preguntarle después —¿Lo recuerdas ahora o el nivel de alcohol en sangre te ha desactivado la memoria a corto plazo?— con el dedo índice de su mano fue recorriendo la mejilla que recién había besado haciendo un recorrido en forma de corazón; estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él.

—¿Te molestaría si durmiese en ropa interior?— preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, pero trató de suavizarlo matizando después —Es decir, así te podría llevar en brazos a la habitación y me ahorraría un paseo a la de mis padres—

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvieron varados en aquel rincón de la casa se hizo el silencio total. Solo el martilleante golpeteo de sus corazones agitados por el subidón de adrenalina que suponía para ambos estas primeras experiencias con el género opuesto rompía la quietud de la noche y las sombras en la oscuridad.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Ya tardas en llevarme!— ordenó.

Ranma sonrió con sagaz y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo despacio camino al dormitorio, mientras comenzó a tararear la melodía de la marcha nupcial.

La chica se ruborizó furiosamente y escondió la cara sobre pecho de él.

—¡Jo!— se quejó mientras resoplaba y agarraba con fuerza la camisa del que la cargaba —¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico?— preguntó sin mover su cabeza de aquel improvisado escondite para que Ranma no alcanzase a verla completamente colorada y muerta de vergüenza. Una vergüenza que según habían pasado las horas del día parecía haber perdido.

Ranma a pesar de las quejas de la joven no dejó de tararear aquella canción hasta que llegó a la puerta de su destino.

—¿Y tú cuándo te has vuelto tan femenina como para que cosas como esas te hagan ponerte roja cual tomate?— sin duda estaba muy receptiva y con el alma completamente desnuda, le resultaba imposible levantar aquella barrera invisible de chica ruda, fuerte e insensible. Estaba totalmente expuesta, mostrando su verdadero carácter; derrochaba sensualidad, ternura y una feminidad descomunal.

Ranma adoraba el carácter fuerte y violento de la chica, pero era innegable la fuerte atracción que sentía también por su lado oculto. Era una chica totalmente equilibrada al medir sus dos caras.

Colgado de la puerta sobre el cartel de madera con forma de pato donde venía escrito el nombre de Akane habían colocado otro cartel con forma de corazón y los nombres de ambos.

—La madre que los parió— espetó Ranma.

Tras forcejear torpemente con el pomo de la puerta como buenamente pudo, finalmente consiguió abrirla. La empujó bruscamente tratando de facilitar el camino y llegó con Akane todavía en sus brazos adentro a tiempo para cerrarla de un taconazo al más puro estilo estrella del fútbol.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y con suma delicadeza la dejo sobre esta. Como agradecimiento Akane le regaló la más sincera y cariñosa sonrisa que jamás le había proferido. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también ensimismado por aquel arrebatador gesto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó observándola desde su lugar. Ella, tumbada desde la cama tampoco le quitaba el ojo a él.

Tras una espera que les pareció eterna a ambos, en la que el mundo se paró para ellos Ranma suspiró y preguntó temeroso, ruborizándose.

—¿Puedo besar a la novia?—

La chica no respondió con palabras, se recolocó sobre el lecho y pasó el dedo índice de una de sus manos sobre sus labios bajándola lenta y provocativamente por su cuello, su pecho y parte de su cuerpo haciendo casi convulsionar al muchacho. Pronunció su nombre de forma increíblemente atrayente, le estaba pidiendo hacerla suya a gritos.

No lo pensó más, Ranma se lanzó sobre ella para volver a disfrutar del sabor de sus labios, para abrasarse con la calidez de sus besos y para comenzar una nueva guerra entre sus lenguas, que deseaban volver a enzarzarse en la más cruda de las batallas; el amor.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí os traigo mi primer beso pasional, es la primera vez que narro esto así que me ha costado un poco hasta que me ha parecido aceptable.

Personalmente creo que han avanzado demasiado rápido Ranma y Akane en este capítulo, pero teniendo en cuenta el alcohol, que se trataba de su noche de bodas y las ideas que ya pululan por mi mente… Seguro que lo perdonaréis porque volverán a tener un carácter más fiel a los personajes de Rumiko en cuanto dejen de estar bajo los efectos de la bebida.

Tengo muchas ganas de comentar cosas de la boda que no puedo explicar hasta que no toque el momento de hacer flashback… Me asusta mi propia mente xD

¿Cómo acabará la noche de boda?... Jajajajaj, sorpresa. Tocará esperar al próximo capítulo :P (soy el diablo, eh?).

Me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto y en algunos casos os recuerde incluso a vuestras experiencias personales.

Un abrazo a todos y en especial a los que me vais dejando reviews. Os leo a todos y todas :)


	4. Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos tentadores

**\- Capítulo 4 | Recuerdos tentadores -**

Los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana por resquicio que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir anunciaban que la mañana ya había llegado hacía rato a Nerima.

En aquel día del ya casi acabado mes de marzo la temperatura de la calle era realmente agradable, primaveral en su totalidad.

Pero en aquella habitación el ambiente era mucho más denso, estaba cargado. A pesar de que hacía horas que la pareja había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo allí se podía sentir y respirar un aire abrasador. Habían convertido el clima de aquel cuarto en el de un sofocante desierto.

El escritorio estaba totalmente desordenado, el bote donde solían encontrarse los bolígrafos, lápices y otros materiales de oficina yacía volcado sobre la mesa. Algunos de los elementos que debían estar en el interior de éste se encontraban desperdigados por la superficie del escritorio e incluso por el suelo de la habitación.

Los libros que habitualmente descansaban en posición horizontal cerca a la lámpara de mesa estaban apilados los unos sobre otros formando un perfecto ejemplo de lo que sería el efecto dominó.

El despertador se encontraba caído boca arriba, como si un golpe brusco y seco lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate. Se podía apreciar el sonido de las agujas, todavía funcionaba, al parecer el golpe lo había recibido la superficie y no él. La sacudida de ésta habría originado su caída. Bueno, su caída y el resto de desorden en aquella irreconocible mesa. Tuvo que ser un golpe demoledor.

La silla permanecía alejada y situada cerca de la pared contraria a la cama y servía de perchero improvisado para algunas piezas de ropa. La que más espacio ocupaba y a la vez llamaba la atención era sin ningún tipo de duda el blanco vestido de nupcias hecho un gurruño.

El suelo les sirvió también como lugar para dejar el resto de prendas. Aunque lejos de ser un lugar en el que depositar o colocar las ropas y enseres con cuidado, parecía que un huracán hubiese entrado de manera salvaje en aquel lugar arrasando y mandado por los aires todo lo que encontraba a su paso para liberarlo bruscamente al vuelo poniendo así todo patas arriba.

La cama estaba deshecha en su totalidad, como si un puñado de niños hubiera jugado a saltar sobre ella durante largo rato hasta conseguir desencajar cada una de las capas de sábanas y edredones que la cubrían.

Sobre ella descansaban inconscientes, perdidos en alguna de las fases del sueño los cuerpos de aquella pareja que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas contrajo matrimonio por obligación y acuerdo de sus padres. Eran un matrimonio concertado.

Estaban posicionados de lado sobre el colchón. Ella se encontraba delante de él, dándole la espalda, sus manos descansaban despreocupadas colocadas sobre la cama. El único atuendo que la muchacha llevaba a simple vista y las sábanas que los cubrían dejaban ver, era una elegante camisa masculina con varios botones desabrochados. Las ropas de cama tapaban solo parte de su cuerpo, desde aproximadamente la mitad de su vientre hasta cerca de las rodillas, dejando sus piernas desnudas al aire enredadas entre las del muchacho.

Él estaba justo pegado a la espalda de su esposa en una postura totalmente protectora. Sus manos apenas eran visibles pues el cuerpo de la joven y las mantas las cubrían prácticamente en su totalidad, pero los brazos del chico de la trenza delataban un cariñoso agarre en forma de abrazo sobre el vientre de ella. Parecía estar tirando del cuerpo de la chica hacía él intentando evitar que se alejara lo más mínimo. Como si cada centímetro de su piel le perteneciese, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. Las sábanas y mantas de cama que cubrían escasamente su cuerpo eran las únicas que conocían si el muchacho vestía alguna pieza de ropa o en su lugar se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Su torso estaba desnudo, no llevaba ninguna camisa o camiseta y sus piernas también desnudas atrapaban como raíces enredadas del mismo modo protector que el resto de su cuerpo las largas y suaves piernas de la chica.

Daría el pego si se dijese que era el escenario de lo que fue una ardiente noche de lujuria y pasión descontrolada provocada por el deseo de dos recién casados en la noche más especial de su matrimonio. Al menos así lucía a primera vista aquella desastrosa y caldeada habitación.

El silencio de aquel dormitorio se vio interrumpido por una alarma; el despertador que se encontraba tendido en el escritorio del dormitorio comenzó a sonar. El botón para activar la alarma que Akane tenía en la posición de apagado durante las vacaciones se debió activar de forma accidental cuando éste fue derribado aquella noche.

Aquel conocido sonido hizo que la muchacha comenzase a despertar y fuese consciente a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados. Ranma ni se inmutó, cuando dormía profundamente su sueño era imperturbable.

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser al comenzar a darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo del muchacho rodeando con firmeza el suyo, percibía su calmada respiración y la suave exhalación que ésta producía chocando contra su nuca.

Con miedo a que fuese lo que parecía y de manera paulatina comenzó a abrir los ojos. Temía mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse al que hasta hacía menos de un día fue su prometido.

Tragó saliva y cuidadosamente ladeó unos grados la cabeza, lo suficiente para alcanzar el ángulo que le permitiese comprobar lo que se temía; se encontró entonces con el apacible semblante del joven. Parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida desprendía una serenidad angelical.

De repente el corazón le dio un vuelco y su cara palideció. Contuvo en su garganta un pequeño grito delator de su sorpresa.

—Imposible…— musitó sin terminar de creer que aquello pudiese ser real.

El despertador seguía sonando, quiso escapar de los brazos del chico para apagar la alarma de éste pero se encontraba atrapada como un pequeño e indefenso pajarillo enjaulado.

Se estiró cuanto pudo y finalmente logró alcanzarlo con las yemas de los dedos de la mano más cercana a la mesa. Pudo silenciarlo pero aquella forzada postura para alcanzar el aparato fue propicia para hacerlo caer del escritorio.

—Venga, hasta luego— suspiró resignada viendo como el dispositivo se estrellaba contra el suelo sin poder remediarlo. Miró al chico y le tranquilizó ver que aquello no lo había despertado. Su siguiente objetivo era liberarse de él sin despertarlo.

Solo tuvo que escurrirse un poco hacia abajo y dejó de sentir la tirantez provocada por el cuerpo de Ranma aferrándose al suyo. Volvió a la posición en que había amanecido para no sentirse asfixiada por el irrompible agarre del chico. Vaya manera de abrazarla y enredar sus piernas con las de ella. Era una auténtica cárcel humana.

Por fin podía pararse a pensar y recordar con relativa tranquilidad cómo había llegado a esa situación. Apretó los dientes, tragó duro, se sonrojó tenuemente y empezó a hacer memoria.

* * *

—Hazle un favor a la futura Akane y estate ya queitecita— ordenó Ranma hastiado mientras sonrojando cerraba el último botón de la camisa negra que ahora llevaba ella.

—Cobarde…—

—Cauto y precavido. Estoy pensando de cara al momento en que se nos pase la cogorza— la miró de reojo —Mejor dicho, estoy pensando en la Akane sensata y prudente que odia a los hombres— se pasó las manos por la cabeza y con semblante preocupado continuó —Me va a matar, tu verdadera personalidad me mandará de un doloroso mazazo a los cielos de Nerima—

Akane rio sin saber muy bien por qué y volvió a tomar disimuladamente los botones más altos de la camisa que ahora llevaba para comenzar a desabrocharlos de nuevo.

La habitación se encontraba algo desordenada. El precioso y blanco vestido de novia que poco antes había vestido ella descansaba abandonado sobre la apartada silla del escritorio. La muchacha estaba situada apoyada de espaldas a éste y Ranma la observaba atentamente y con extrema desconfianza a pocos centímetros de distancia. Suspiró agotado al ver cómo hubo desabrochado nuevamente los tres primeros botones mostrando así ligeramente sus atributos femeninos y disparando sin límites su apetito sexual. Necesitaría toneladas de paciencia con aquella otra forma de ser, terca y desobediente que Akane estaba mostrando.

—No te gusto para este tipo de cosas…— una fingida tristeza se apoderó del rostro y la voz de la joven. Completó su perfecta actuación bajando levemente la cabeza para tener que alzar los ojos si deseaba encontrarse con los de él. Trataba de hacerlo sentir mal, llevárselo a su terreno para conseguir que cambiase de opinión, y si para ello tenía que poner ojitos y morritos lo haría.

—¡Tonta, sabes que no es así!— contestó él haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Claro…— el tono en que lo dijo estaba cargado de ironía, una ironía tan fingida como su tristeza. Sabía que lo tenía casi en el bote, sólo tenía que dejar el anzuelo un poco más en el agua y acabaría picando irremediablemente.

—¿Estás dudando de mi palabra?—

—Las cosas se demuestran con hechos y no con palabras— replicó ella.

Ranma gruñó rojo de furia y vergüenza, esos comentarlos herían sus sentimientos y hombría.

Con rudeza tomó a la chica de la cintura, la levantó escasos centímetros del suelo y embistió bruscamente con su cuerpo liderado por sus caderas hasta hacerla quedar sentada sobre la mesa.

El potente golpe generó réplicas a modo de temblores por toda la superficie, como si de un terremotos de tratase, haciendo caer de culo el despertador.

La expresión de sorpresa de Akane no se hizo esperar. Sonrió complacida, le tenía justo donde quería. Era fácil de manipular, ahora entendía la suma facilidad con la que sus otras prometidas lo manejaban sin remordimiento alguno cual títere. Qué bobo, pensó ella.

El cuerpo del muchacho la mantenía presa contra aquel escritorio. Ella pudo sentir entonces en aquella postura, pegada a su cuerpo, la fuerte erección del chico. Por fin pudo hacerse una idea del deseo que estaba generando en él. Despertar sus instintos más primarios y salvajes la hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa que él trastornado por la situación no alcanzó a percibir.

—¿Me crees ahora?— dijo ronco reprimiendo las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya en aquel preciso instante. La vergüenza y el enfado le impedían mirarla a los ojos, mantuvo la vista baja y perdida en sus pensamientos; su conciencia suplicaba horrorizada autocontrol. Su cuerpo clamaba al cielo por poseer el de ella. Estaba inmerso en la batalla entre cuerpo y alma más intensa que jamás había vivido.

Akane seguía en sus trece de hacerle sucumbir aquella misma noche, su noche de bodas. Aquella inquebrantable muralla que hubo construido diciéndose a sí misma que él pagaría caro si osaba pasar los límites había caído, yacía derrumbada. La misma que minutos antes en los pasillos de la casa tenía claro que no ocurriría nada esa noche, estaba buscándolo. Estaba forzando que aquello sucediese.

Sin embargo aunque fuese ella físicamente algo dentro de su persona no iba bien, ella jamás se comportaría de tal forma. ¿Estaría el alcohol jugándole una mala pasada o había algo más?

—¿Qué te impide hacérmelo entonces?— puso una voz suave simulando inocencia —Te siento preparado…— dijo haciendo alusión al estado de excitación del muchacho.

Aquel comentario obligó a Ranma a rezar para controlarse, ninguno de los dos era consciente realmente de lo que estaban haciendo. Él sabía perfectamente que ambos se encontraban totalmente desinhibidos, especialmente ella, por lo que lucharía consigo mismo y con su esposa para no hacer nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. Protegería de su propia persona a la muchacha sin importar cuánto esfuerzo fuese necesario.

—Mañana te recordaré esto y créeme cuando te digo que morirás de vergüenza—

—Mañana cuando amanezca tendrás que cumplir de nuevo con tu deber como marido—

Ranma soltó una risotada y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos por fin a la par que apretaba con fuerza los puños a los lados del cuerpo de ella.

—Me divertiré mucho sacándote los colores con estos temas cuando seas de nuevo la bruta y nada femenina Akane de siempre— la besó sin poder contenerse más de forma fiera y fugaz. Al acabar el beso relamió sus labios para saborear y rememorar el enloquecedor sabor de la chica —No tienes idea de cuánto me reiré cuando no tengas donde esconderte al recordarte la de veces que me has suplicado esta noche que te haga el amor—

—Yo te recordaré lo cobarde que estás siendo. De nada sirve un poder o don descomunal si no lo usas—

¿Había llamado don descomunal a su erección? Esto terminó de hacerle perder la cordura. Se lanzó sin control sobre ella derribándola sobre la mesa, provocando la caída de los libros y el bote con bolígrafos adyacentes. La mesa acabó hecha un desastre con tanto desorden.

—Voy a preguntártelo tan solo una vez, y quiero la verdad. Sé sincera— dijo mirándola a los ojos con auténtica locura y deseo mientras la mantenía agarrada de las muñecas sobre el escritorio —¿Qué sientes por mí, me amas?— preguntó sin ningún tipo de tapujos, sin enrojecer o cambiar de expresión al encontrarse cegado por la enajenación que le producía esa situación —No pienso mover un dedo sin no soy correspondido, muero por hacerte el amor no por foll…— se dio cuenta de que el término que estuvo a punto de usar era muy vasto —¡No quiero acostarme contigo sin más, quiero demostrarte lo que siento y que hagas tú lo mismo!— Akane abrió los ojos como platos y él apretó los dientes antes de liberarla —No es una cuestión de sexo, estamos hablando de amor...— su voz se fue apagando ante la impotencia que le hacía sentirse desnudo emocionalmente ante ella y al mismo tiempo no correspondido. Era una situación humillante

* * *

Si el comportamiento obsesivo por tener una noche caliente de la chica era lo nunca visto, sumarle el dramático numerito romántico de Ranma con el cual estaba abriendo su corazón de par en par hubiera arruinado a cualquier casa de apuestas.

—No puede ser verdad…— la incredulidad se mezclaba amargamente con aquellos borrosos recuerdos. Parecía todo un mal sueño, una pesadilla y ella quería despertar.

—Te lo dije—

El inesperado comentario de Ranma que hasta antes de decir nada parecía estar dormido la hizo dar un respingo entre los brazos de él.

Un fuerte tono rojo tiñó las mejillas de ella y ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados del chico acompañando a su pedante sonrisa.

—¡Idiota, me has asustado!— exclamó todavía con el corazón en un puño.

Él no hizo intento de abrir los ojos, simplemente estrechó aún más a la chica entre sus brazos. Este gesto la incomodó, ya estaba suficientemente avergonzada como para pasar por ese tipo de situación.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— intentó zafarse empujando los brazos que le rodeaban pero fue inútil, él en ningún momento dejó de hacer la fuerza justa y necesaria para impedirle escapar —¡Suéltame!— exigió al tiempo que hacía un mohín de fastidio. Estaba realmente incómoda, aquello le resultaba una circunstancia violenta y difícil de digerir.

—Ah no, no— objetó él —Procedo a repetir textualmente— se aclaró divertido la garganta y abrió los ojos mientras imitaba jocosamente la voz de Akane y repitió aquellas palabras —Mañana cuando amanezca tendrás que cumplir de nuevo con tu deber como marido— al terminar de decirlo el ataque de risa que le entró fue descomunal y permitió que la muchacha muerta de vergüenza se liberase del ahora frágil abrazo.

Una vez libre saltó rauda del lecho estrechando un cojín contra su pecho a modo de escudo. Al menos así lo sentía ella.

—Imbécil, ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima—

Ranma tomó una postura más cómoda para disfrutar del espectáculo que acababa de empezar. Tumbado de lado como estaba apoyó su antebrazo sobre la cama y alzo su mano para sujetarse la cabeza. Bostezó, con su otra mano se cubrió la boca con tranquilidad y aire despreocupado.

—Vaya, parece que ha vuelto la sensatez a tu cabeza hueca— Akane apretó los puños y el cojín que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Creo que mi sensatez estaba tomando un descanso, como tu mala educación. Parece que no puedes ser amable conmigo sin estar borracho—

La pelea estaba tomando el mismo rumbo que cualquier discusión de las que habían mantenido desde que se conocieron. Lluvia de insultos, faltas de respeto, muecas desagradables. El poco descanso que tuvieron aquella noche trajo de nuevo sus auténticas personalidades de vuelta a sus cuerpos.

—Disculpa por no ser agradable, resulta muy complicado serlo frente a una chica tan antipática—

Ambos se miraron retadores, él hizo un gesto de mofa al creerse victorioso por tener la última palabra. Ella sin poder evitarlo lanzo el cojín contra la cara del chico con una fuerza monstruosa digna solo de dioses mitológicos. El impacto fue certero e hizo caer al muchacho sobre el colchón, tenía la cara roja del impacto, parecía un golpe doloroso.

Se quejó mientas se sobaba la nariz y comprobaba que no estaba sangrando. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, la guerra acababa de empezar.

—Habla— ordenó ella sin apartar la mirada y sin cambiar su gesto de enfado.

—¿Qué?—

—Dime lo que sepas—

—¿De qué hablas?— confundido por las palabras de su esposa se irguió para quedar sentado sobre la cama y poder prestarla la atención que la situación requería. No parecía que ella estuviese bromeando.

—¿Tú recuerdas todo, verdad?—

—¿Cómo?—

—No te hagas el sueco, sabes que me refiero a esta noche—

—¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió?— preguntó con semblante serio pero tranquilo

No contestó a la pregunta, pero dicen que el que calla otorga.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza con desgana y miró a la chica tratando de analizarla y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Quería saber qué estaba pasando por su mente en aquel preciso momento. No era difícil averiguar qué era aquello temía, la inseguridad y recelo se veían reflejados en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres saber si nos acostamos?— lo dijo de tal manera que sonó incluso grosero. Ella aterrada tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ata cabos—

—¿Qué?— preguntó incrédula, no podía creer que no quisiera contestarle a algo tan importante —¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a contestarme?—

Él se lo estaba pasando en grande, su gesto fue subir los hombros y alzar las cejas tratando de confundirla todavía más.

El enfado de la muchacha fue en aumento, tanto que se acercó firme a la cama, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Miró al chico con desprecio y este se limitó a sonreír con prepotencia. La soberbia de Ranma la producía coraje, iba a pagar por sus actos.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?— disfrutaba como un enano provocándola.

Estaba a punto de estallar, en escasos minutos había pasado del terror a la ira. Ranma era capaz de sacarla por completo de sus casillas. Subió una de sus piernas sobre la cama para lanzarse al cuello del chico y éste la agarró por las muñecas en defensa propia.

—Cuánta agresividad, qué violenta eres—

—¡Te voy a matar, estúpido pervertido!— bramó colérica.

—¿Perdona?— con un suave movimiento tiró de la chica para subir por completo su cuerpo sobre la cama. Entonces liberó las manos de ella soltando con violencia sus muñecas —Fuiste tú la que anoche no cesaba de rogar que la hiciera mía— respondió algo molesto por el calificativo degradante que su mujer había utilizado contra él. ¡Lo había llamado pervertido después de la noble forma en que se había portado con ella!

—¿Entonces lo hicimos o no?— exigió una respuesta con serias dudas de si quería o no saber la verdad.

—No tengo tan mal gusto— de ningún modo dejaría escapar la oportunidad de meterse con ella después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir para contenerse aquella noche.

Akane hizo una mueca de enfado y resopló, pero algo que tanto ella como él habían pasado por alto hasta ahora, llamó su atención.

Miró de soslayo la sábana que cubría la zona más íntima del muchacho. Estaba empalmado.

No acostumbraba a mirarle de esa manera y menos tan descaradamente, pero el comentario sobre el mal gusto la hizo recordar aquel momento en que la arrinconó sobre la mesa y sintió pegada a su cuerpo la rigidez que le producía aquel estado de excitación. Sin duda con mal o buen gusto sintió que en aquel borroso recuerdo ella le gustaba, y mucho.

—Siento decirte que no sabes ocultar en absoluto tu mal gusto— dijo riéndose aliviada por la respuesta irrespetuosa que segundos antes había dado un golpe a su moral. Ahora sabía que no se habían acostado durante aquellas horas que ella no terminaba de recordar pese a su insistencia, aunque recordaba algo avergonzada algunas de las súplicas realizadas para convencerle. Pensó entonces que Ranma no sería tan mal chico si a pesar de ser tentado una y otra vez, se controló.

—¿De qué hablas, fea?— contestó tratando de seguir irritando a la chica, pero sólo consiguió que sonriera de manera triunfal. A él no le gustó en absoluto esa reacción, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener la molestia que le produjo que su comentario causara justo el efecto contrario al que quería.

—Ah, no sé— se hizo la tonta antes de golpear directamente en el punto exacto —Háblalo con tu amiguito, creo que él se alegra de haber despertado junto a mi— empezó a reír descontrolada, a carcajada limpia. Rodó sobre la cama mientras golpeaba con sus manos el colchón intentando aplacar el ataque de risa.

Ranma que cogió enseguida la referencia miró hacia abajo y avergonzado cubrió rápidamente la zona con el cojín que hacía rato ella le había lanzado a la cara.

—No es lo que tú crees— sostuvo en su defensa.

—Por supuesto— alcanzó a decir entre risas de forma irónica.

—Esto ocurre de forma frecuente por las mañanas a los hombres— progresivamente su cara fue adquiriendo un color rojizo. Estaba abochornado por la situación.

Akane dejó de moverse por la cama a causa del ataque de risa y se sentó junto a él mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que las carcajadas no pudieron contener. Él observó el acercamiento avergonzado y con recelo. Que se acercarse de tal manera después de aquello no le inspiraba confianza. Apretó el cojín.

—Si vas a amanecer así cada día, tendré que pedir que levanten una muralla entre tu parte de la cama y la mía— comentó aguantando la risa.

Él contestó con una mirada cargada de resentimiento sin poder esconder la vergüenza.

—Quizás tuve que haberme aprovechado de la situación— añadió mirando ruborizado hacía otro lugar para esquivar la mirada de la chica. No pensaba eso, pero su orgullo masculino le hizo hablar así.

Akane cambió su gesto, pasó de un estado divertido a uno enternecido. Sabía que él estaba hablando con la boca pequeña, acababa de demostrarle definitivamente que era un chico legal. Cualquiera en una situación como la vivida aquella noche hubiera mandado a la mierda sus ideales ante tantas facilidades y tentaciones.

Una de las cosas que recordaba con claridad de todo aquello fueron frases de su esposo que ahora sin efectos del alcohol, le llegaban al corazón.

"No es una cuestión de sexo, estamos hablando de amor…" repitió en su cabeza. Él dijo esto poco después de insistir en que quería demostrarle sus sentimientos, no acostarse con ella sin más. Se ruborizó ligeramente pero obtuvo también el valor necesario para actuar como quería.

Gateó por la cama entre las descolocadas sábanas hasta alcanzar al muchacho, que todavía miraba hacia otro lugar. Sin pensarlo depositó un tierno y fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios. La expresión de impotencia y rabia desapareció del rostro de Ranma dejando paso a la sorpresa.

—Gracias— susurró mirando hacia abajo. Se encontraba completamente avergonzada pero finalmente tranquila.

Se dejó caer con delicadeza sobre el hombro desnudo del joven. Él apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y tímidamente le tomó la mano más cercana para acariciarla con ternura.

—Tonta— regañó a la chica por hacerle pasar un momento tan bochornoso. Aunque supo que en cierta medida lo tenía merecido, por jugar a no contarle lo que ella a causa de la bebida no era capaz de recordar.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?— consultó dubitativa.

—Acabas de hacerlo— aunque trató de aparentar seriedad no pudo contener la risotada. Prefería un millón de veces aquella situación que estar discutiendo sin sentido, era reconfortante poder permanecer tranquilo a su vera disfrutando de su presencia y de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo.

—¿Te lo puse muy difícil?— arqueó una ceja para darle más énfasis a su pregunta. No estaba segura de qué prefería escuchar como respuesta.

Una negación la dejaría tocada moralmente, se hallaría insignificante como mujer al sentirse incapaz de provocarle a pesar de haber puesto tanto empeño en ello. Sería un atentado contra su feminidad que lograría hacerla vacilar acerca de su sex-appeal e incrementaría su falta de autoestima. Menudo drama.

Sin embargo una afirmación la haría sentir algo de temor de cara a futuros momentos como aquel. ¿Y sí él se cansarse de rechazar sus proposiciones? ¿Sería siempre ese su carácter estando bebida? No estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, tenía clarísimo que no volvería a catar ni gota de alcohol.

—Bueno…— Ranma tragó saliva y tartamudeó para decir solo aquella palabra. No estaba dispuesto a darle detalles como que se pasó a todas las religiones habidas y por haber para pedir a todos y cada uno de sus dioses que le concediesen el valor necesario para mantener el control durante todo el tiempo que aquella situación durase. De ningún modo —No fue fácil, pero mi potencial como artista marcial me hizo poder tomar el control de la situación—

—No fue fácil…— repitió ella ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—En absoluto—

—Entonces fue difícil—

—Un poco…—

—¿Solo?— la muchacha rio risueña ante el discreto tono que tuvo aquella contestación

—Bastante— admitió.

Giraron la cabeza buscando desesperados la mirada el uno del otro como si se hubiesen anhelado durante varias eternidades. Ranma agarro el rostro de la muchacha con la mano que tenía libre, sonrió ciego de amor y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de intensa y cargada de cariño. Tras este gesto se acercó a Akane para plantarle un tierno beso en la frente que duró largos segundos.

Estrechó a su mujer con firmeza entre sus brazos del mismo modo que había amanecido aquella mañana, aferrándola contra su pecho con fuerza, pensando que esto evitaría que nada ni nadie les pudiera separar.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo— musitó quedamente antes de dejar escapar un leve suspiro.

—¿El qué?—

Estrechó a la chica con más fuerza sobre su pecho y volvió a suspirar agotado.

—No he pegado ojo en toda la noche a pesar de cerrar los párpados — confesó —Así que no vuelvas a provocarme de esa manera—

Akane se ruborizó cuando recordó la insistencia con la que rogó a Ranma hacerla suya y aprovechó la tesitura para acariciar trazando círculos con uno de sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo de él. Sin darse cuenta, cuando fue consciente de lo que ya estaba haciendo se encontró a si misma delineando formas de corazones en lugar de círculos. El rubor tomo un lugar fijo en sus mejillas mientras que los latidos del corazón de él se aceleraban. Atrapada contra su pecho ella pudo oír cada latido; también advirtió el cambio de frecuencia de estos.

—Prometo intentar contenerme— continuó explicando él —Pero si me provocas del modo en que lo hiciste ayer…— cerró con rabia sus puños, se odiaba cada vez que pensaba en algo así —No sé hasta cuándo aguantará mi autocontrol— confesó en un hilo de voz bajado su mirada preocupado.

Ciertamente la noche pasada él sintió una atracción por ella más potente que la fuerza generada por la gravedad. Se sintió totalmente como polo opuesto siendo jalado con fuerza por la atracción natural del contrario. Una inexplicable e incontrolable atracción la convertía en el centro de todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Todavía no sabía del todo bien cómo había podido mantener la cordura respetándola por completo.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo ocurrido anoche en esta habitación— reconoció algo triste ella —¿Si te lo pido, me contarás todo lo que pasó?—

—Claro, disfrutaré sacándote los colores narrando las cosas que dijiste e hiciste— contestó bromeando —Pero te lo contaré cuando estemos solos en Tokio—

Akane asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El imitó a su joven esposa, bajó los párpados y se limitó a disfrutar de aquel momento de paz.

Finalmente el cansancio hizo mella y ambos cayeron dormidos nuevamente sobre aquella desecha cama en la desordenada habitación que desde pocas horas antes comenzaron a compartir.

* * *

¡Holis chicos y chicas!

Aquí tenéis el capítulo que más me ha costado y gustado escribir. Quería que todo comportamiento tuviera coherencia y respetase la personalidad original de ambos personajes a pesar de la complejidad del escenario en que los he enmarcado en esta ocasión.

En futuros capítulos entenderéis más sobre el comportamiento de Akane en esa noche… Tiene una razón bastante salseante… jajajaja, de verdad que muero de ganas por seguir pudiendo explicar más y más. Y creo que Ranma también tiene ganas de contarle algunos detalles de lo ocurrido a Akane

Me están haciendo realmente feliz vuestras reviews. Gracias a todos.

Como anécdota deciros que me ensimismé tanto cuando comencé a escribir este capi que el primer día me pasé mi parada de metro de lo concentrada que iba escribiendo con el móvil en el transporte público.

Poco más por hoy. Espero poder traer el próximo capítulo en unas dos semanas o así, tengo la agenda algo justa estos días.

Disfrutad de la vida, que son dos días.

Besos y abrazos :)


	5. Capítulo 5 - Boicot a los novios

— **Capítulo 5 | Boicot a los novios** **—**

Las puertas del vallado de cemento que delimitaban la parcela propiedad de los Tendo de la calle estaban abiertas de par en par. Escalonadamente grupos de personas charlando de forma animada, algunos más que otros, iban saliendo de entre ellas.

—¡Tremenda fiesta!— exclamó alzando sus brazos por unos segundos un joven de cortos cabellos castaños ondulados ataviado con traje negro y camisa blanca. Llevaba colgando doblada sobre uno de sus brazos la chaqueta.

Junto a él caminaban dos chicas y otro chico. El otro joven asintió dándole así la razón a su compañero, ellas dibujaron una tímida y cómplice sonrisa. También estaban de acuerdo, había sido increíble.

—Nunca antes estuve en una fiesta tan extensa y divertida como ésta— dijo el chico que segundos antes había asentido. Éste vestía también un traje negro acompañado de una camisa azul celeste y pajarita negra confeccionada en una preciosa tela satén brillante. A diferencia de Hiroshi, su compañero en la universidad de la vida llevaba puesta la chaqueta. Lo hacía por pura pereza, no tenía ganas de cargar con ella en brazos y antes que eso prefería pasar algo de calor vistiéndola.

Al escuchar tal afirmación de boca del chico de la pajarita, a la muchacha de largos y castaños claros cabellos se le escapó una sonora carcajada que hizo girarse a gente de otros grupos que también salían en ese preciso instante de las inmediaciones del dojo intentando captar la broma si es que había ocurrido algo gracioso.

—Daisuke, tú nunca habías estado en una fiesta— de no ser por el tono coqueto y jovial de aquellas palabras cualquiera hubiera interpretado el comentario como mezquino e insultante. El muchacho supo que ella estaba bromeando, últimamente se pasaban el rato así cada vez que coincidían en algún lugar.

—Si eso crees puedo llevarte a algunos de los locales que suelo frecuentar para que lo compruebes por ti misma— dejó caer la invitación como un reto esbozando media sonrisa en su rostro intentando resultar tentador.

—¿Acabas de salir de una fiesta en la que has estado prácticamente un día completo y ya estás dispuesto a ir por ahí de juerga nuevamente?— contestó ella fingiendo sorpresa —¿Y sin descansar, de empalmada?— añadió exagerando el gesto de asombro simulado.

Hiroshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos sobre la nuca y chascando la lengua tratando de simular molestia intentó avergonzar a sus amigos —Yuka, Daisuke marchaos a un hotel; me siento como un candelabro— divertida por la broma, la muchacha castaña de la coleta se apuntó al juego de chinchar a sus amigos —Eso, eso, dejad de hacernos sentir unos sujeta-velas, id a tirar la caña a un lugar íntimo donde nadie como nosotros tenga que sufriros—

Los cuatro rieron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados. Un lazo invisible comúnmente llamado amistad conectaba el pasado ya vivido, en forma de recuerdos, al futuro que aguardaba y de este modo los mantenía atados a través del tiempo y el espacio de manera etérea. Se les veía muy unidos, eran amigos de los que se pueden contar con los dedos las manos; amigos de verdad.

—Digo totalmente en serio eso de aprovechar para ir a dar una vuelta— insistió Daisuke.

—¿Los cuatro?— preguntó Hiroshi alzando una ceja.

—Cuantos más mejor— interrumpió Sayuri bamboleando con gracia su coleta, tratando de hacer una mueca graciosa. Se había apuntado a los planes propuestos por Daisuke de motu proprio. Entonces Hiroshi se sintió arrastrado, si ella iba él se apuntaría, iría de cabeza a cualquier plan si ella también iba sin pensárselo dos veces para poder seguir intentando seducirla.

El chico de cabellos ondulados sonrió enérgicamente —¡Planazo!— gritó y toda aquella gente que estaba cerca de ellos lo escuchó —Después de la mejor fiesta de nuestra vida enlazamos con otra más en una compañía envidiable— añadió sonriente mientras miraba algo ruborizado a Sayuri.

Por su lado pasó casualmente otro grupo de jóvenes. Se miraron mutuamente y se pudieron oír algunas despedidas de cortesía.

—Grupo de los dos pervertidos y las dos pardillas ser— dijo Shampoo cuchicheando generando así algunas risas discretas entre aquellos quienes la acompañaban.

—El grupo de los lunáticos y las locas— susurró Daisuke en el otro bando. Las risas tampoco fueron contenidas por Hiroshi y las chicas.

El grupo más temido en la boda por su facilidad para arruinar momentos importantes se adelantó y distanció de ellos.

Ryoga, Akari, Ukyo y Konatsu mantenían una entretenida conversación sobre comida. La cocinera experta en okonomiyaki aprovechó para darle algunos consejos sobre la preparación y cocción de alimentos a la novia del chico eternamente perdido. Ambas habían congeniado perfectamente, por la amabilidad y cariño en sus palabras parecía que fuesen amigas desde hacía años.

Había dos pequeños grupitos un poco más apartados del núcleo de personas que formaban este grupo. Por un lado, Kuno y Mousse que andaban silenciosamente, sin hacer ruido ni dirigirse la palabra. No había confrontación, solo respeto y serenidad.

Kuno por su parte estaba apesadumbrado porque finalmente se había producido el casamiento, pero a la vez se encontraba tranquilo; lo peor ya había pasado. Mousse al contrario estaba que no cabía en sí de contento pues tenía vía libre para conquistar a Shampoo al no tener a Ranma en su camino. No obstante trataba de mostrarse sosegado y respetuoso porque sabía que alguno, entre ellos su amada amazona, se encontraban afectados de forma negativa por lo sucedido.

En el otro extremo Shampoo y Kodachi cuchicheaban divertidas. Parecían estar hablando de algún tema realmente interesante para ellas, ante ojos desconocidos pasarían fácilmente por buenas e íntimas amigas.

—¿Poder servir somnífero entonces?—

—Por supuesto— contestó con aires de grandeza —Y espero que tú hayas hecho también tu parte—

—Ser fácil convencerla para beber copa que Shampoo entregar— contestó llena de orgullo —Shampoo servir alta dosis de afrodisiaco en bebida de chica violenta. Ella no darse cuenta, solo beber y beber para competir en ese estúpido juego de copas y chupitos con futuro marido de Shampoo— la amazona dio una palmada extasiada imaginando ese futuro como si fuese una posible realidad y no solo un mero sueño imposible generado por su poderosa imaginación —¿Kodachi dar a Ranma copa con somnífero?— preguntó tratando de confirmar que todo había salido como lo planearon.

—No sé cómo siquiera osas dudarlo— Kodachi apartó rauda la mirada y Shampoo se percató.

—Algo malo suceder que tú no contar a Shampoo— afirmó la amazona cuestionando a su compañera de maldades.

La joven vestida con traje nupcial negro no contestó. La china la escrutó insegura con la mirada; algo no iba bien.

—Hice lo que pude— argumentó—

* * *

En un par de taburetes frente a la barra de bar improvisada que había montado en el dojo el personal encargado del convite de boda, se encontraban sentados los novios. Se hallaban hablando jovialmente inmersos en su propio mundo compartido; aislados de todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor. Aquel día en que se vieron obligados a contraer matrimonio y lo quisieran o no, a volverse más cercanos, había sido efectivo en cuanto a esto último. Según avanzaban las horas más acaramelados y cómplices se volvían pues el cansancio hacía mella y el alcohol los desinhibía. Desprendían tanta dulzura que podrían ser catalogados como no aptos para diabéticos.

—Da igual cuánto lo intentes, siempre te superaré— dijo prepotente Ranma con el codo apoyado en la barra antes de dar un largo trago a su copa y terminar así con la cantidad de bebida que quedaba en ésta —¿Ves? Ya necesitas acabarte la que tienes en la mano, pedir una más y bebértela entera para alcanzarme— sonrió triunfal, iba varios pasos por delante de ella siempre. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y disimuladamente acarició la mano con la que la chica sujetaba su propia copa.

Akane bufó, no podía permitir que la ganase también a esto. Miró con serias dudas su copa medio vacía de alguna mezcla alcohólica y seguidamente alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los azules ojos del chico de la trenza; la observaban curiosos y a la vez divertidos. Él cesó las caricias e hizo a la chica soltar la copa para agarrar su mano.

—¿Ya te rindes?— Ranma dejó escapar una muda carcajada. Su risa sonaba cariñosa e imperturbable. Se encontraba cómodo tratando de salvar nuevamente a su, ya no prometida sino esposa, de acabar en problemas; esta vez generados por beber en exceso.

—Ni hablar— contestó ella intentando mantener una imagen digna —Solo necesito un descanso— tragó saliva amargamente pero correspondió al gesto afectuoso de su esposo apretando la mano para agarrar con determinación la del muchacho. Un leve rubor se sumó a sus rojizas mejillas acaloradas por los efectos de la bebida.

—Está bien, podemos hacer una pausa. Será como el descanso de un partido de fútbol— dijo él. Cambió su semblante a uno algo más serio y añadió —Pero si no puedes más deberías rendirte—

Akane asintió y replicó —No voy a rendirme— entonces soltó abruptamente la mano del chico.

Ranma suspiró resignado, fue entonces cuando se percató de que Kuno los estaba observando desde una corta distancia, llevaba una copia en cada mano. Su semblante serio hizo que el joven de la trenza pensase que se avecinaba una discusión.

Para sorpresa del chico y su reciente esposa, el ex capitán del club de kendo del instituto Furinkan venía en son de paz. Traía las copas para brindar.

—Saotome— espetó mientras le acercaba una de las copas a modo ofrecimiento. Ranma se levantó y tomó la copa —Kuno— contestó esbozando una cordial sonrisa.

A Akane se le iluminó la bombilla, vio un atisbo de luz en el túnel que suponía para ella el punto en que se encontraba en ese momento su particular duelo de beber que traía con su esposo. Cerró los ojos, cogió fuerza, inspiró, espiró y de un trago largo se terminó la copa que tenía en la mesa.

Rauda se levantó de su taburete intentando no caer o tropezar a causa de los mareos que el exceso de alcohol la ocasionaba y se interpuso entre su esposo y el mayor de los hermanos Kuno.

—Lo siento cariño, esto es un empate— confirmó guiñándole pícara un ojo a su chico ante el asombro de éste y del muchacho que había traído las copas; entonces aprovechó la situación y le arrebató el vaso a su marido —Por nosotros; gracias por tu comprensión, Kuno— añadió antes de alzar la bebida y chocar a modo de brindis con la copa de Tatewaki, que seguía perplejo.

Acto seguido Akane dio el sorbo más grande que había dado nunca; al menos a ella le pareció el más largo, porque le parecía interminable el contenido con hedor a alcohol de aquel recipiente de cristal. Con mucho esfuerzo y algo de dificultad, ante la atónita mirada de los dos muchachos, terminó de beberse el contenido de su copa. Bueno, en realidad no era suya, se terminó la copa que en teoría Ranma debía haberse bebido.

Escondida entre la decoración y la multitud, no muy alejada de los recién casados, se encontraba Kodachi observando aterrada cómo su plan de mandar a su hermano mayor con una copa especial para Ranma se había ido al garete.

—¡Será estúpido!— pensó enfurecida —Esa bebida estaba mezclada con una alta dosis de somnífero— arrugó rabiosa su pomposo vestido negro de novia y murmuró —A ver cómo se lo cuento yo a Shampoo ahora. Pensará que soy una metepatas — suspiró abatida — Espero que esa escurridiza amazona no falle también o el plan de arruinar la noche de bodas habrá sido un fracaso total—

La cara de Kodachi delataba su apabullante decepción. Aunque fue su hermano el peón utilizado por la reina de las trampas para la ejecución del plan que quería llevar a cabo, el desconocimiento de los planes por parte de éste, hizo que la cosa no acabase bien y fuera Akane en lugar de Ranma, quien bebiese la bebida en la que estaba concentrado el somnífero.

* * *

—Malo ser— dijo la joven china —Si tú poner esa cara, muy malo ser— se reiteró —Plan inicial ser dormir a Ranma a la vez que estimular a chica violenta para que él no rendir en noche de bodas y ella odiar por siempre jamás por ofender como mujer— explicó en tono huraño —Pero a Shampoo también surgir contratiempo— afirmó apesadumbrada.

Las decididas pero depresivas palabras de la amazona de largos cabellos con brillos púrpuras hicieron tragar duro a Kodachi. Efectivamente, ninguna de las dos partes del plan había surgido como esperaban.

Shampoo suspiró al recordar lo sucedido.

* * *

El único momento en que la pareja discutió en público durante la fiesta aquella noche fue tras el robo de la copa que Kuno traía. A Ranma le sentó fatal que su chica se la robase, no porque igualase el número de copas bebidas en su particular reto, que también; realmente estaba preocupado por el estado de embriaguez que presentaba la muchacha. No quería ser testigo por primera vez en su vida de un coma etílico, y menos si la afectada era su mujer.

Durante un rato y pese a discutir en un tono de voz menudo, algunos invitados, sobre todo los más chismosos, no les quitaron la vista de encima. Aguzaron el oído también, querían saber qué se cocía en aquella explosiva pareja que discutía de aquella manera nada escandalosa tan poco habitual en ellos.

—Mírate, en cualquier momento vas a caer desplomada— la recriminó algo molesto.

—Venga ya, si tú vas igual o peor—

—¿Perdona?—preguntó retóricamente —Te cuesta la vida pronunciar, y ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte erguida— afirmó.

—Vaya, yo creía que estos vaivenes eran réplicas de un seísmo— contestó con sarcasmo ella. Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Portándote así conseguirás que yo provoque uno— replicó ligeramente más enfadado según la conversación se alargaba. A ella le pareció divertido y siguió chinchándole.

—Qué miedo— la ironía era latente.

—Eres todavía más insoportable que nunca cuando estás borracha—

—Gracias, yo también te quiero— seguía ironizando y divirtiéndose con aquella absurda discusión.

—Más quisieras tú que te hubiese dicho algo así yo— él cada vez estaba más y más picado. Estaba a punto del berrinche, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Alerta señores, se avecina terremoto!— gritó riendo dejando perplejos a todos los que estaban cerca. Ranma se disculpó ante los demás moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo y con la cara totalmente colorada. Agarró con brusquedad a la chica por la cintura y aprovechó para quedar junto a ella, pegados. Entonces habló mediante susurros.

—Sigue portándote así y…— a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, sentir como la muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho le hizo replantearse las razones de su enfado y perder el tono amenazador en sus palabras.

—¿Estás cansada?— preguntó aflojando el agarre sobre la cintura de su esposa.

—Sí— contestó cerrando los ojos.

—Vámonos a la cama— dijo afectuosamente acariciándola el cabello de forma disimulada. No quiso generar malentendidos, la frase daba mucho juego. Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Akane se dio cuenta de ello y sin abrir los ojos rio traviesa.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Quieres generarlos allí?— preguntó pícara —Me refiero a los terremotos— ¡Boom, bomba! A pesar de ser una broma para continuar incordiando de manera tierna a su marido era una proposición indecente en toda regla.

—¡No, no… No es lo que parece!— se defendió como pudo, con la cara en un color rojo intenso difícil de camuflar si no era metiéndose en un camión lleno de cajas de coloridos y rojizos tomates —Quiero decir que… como tienes sueño, deberíamos ir a… ya sabes— las manos le temblaban y comenzaban los sudores fríos —A dormir— terminó tartamudeando.

—Estás nervioso, puedo oír tus latidos acelerados…— esbozó una sonrisa dulce, cargada de cariño.

—Mucho, te… tengo miedo— confesó —No sé por qué te cuento esto, pero tengo miedo…— Akane a pesar de la sorpresa, actuó con normalidad; situó una de sus manos también sobre la camisa del chico a la altura del pecho.

—¿Te doy miedo?— mantenía tranquila la conversación con su esposo sin abrir los ojos.

—Tú no… La situación… Yo…— chascó la lengua desesperado —No quiero hacerte daño. Sé que soy torpe con las palabras y por desgracia también para relacionarme— volvió a apretar la cintura de la chica contra su propio cuerpo.

—Eres muy popular, no parece que te cueste relacionarte precisamente— comenzó a jugar con su mano a dibujar círculos sobre la camisa de él.

—Contigo me cuesta… porque…— tragó saliva —Porque me da miedo cagarla— no era la manera más elegante de decirlo, pero al menos fue sincero.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y abrió los ojos para buscar los del asustado chico de la trenza. Sus azulados y habitualmente decididos ojos se mostraban temerosos, perseguidores de un escondite dónde refugiarse, avergonzados, llenos de pánico al desconocer qué reacción tendría ella a sus obtusas palabras. Akane una vez los encontró clavó su propia mirada en ellos, atravesándolos, llegándole al alma; buscó transmitirle tranquilidad. Cuando lo consiguió volvió a sonreír, él tragó saliva.

—Bésame…— musitó.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó él tratando de no alzar la voz —¿De… delante de todos?— preguntó azorado.

—No nos miran todos… Y total, ya qué más da…— su tono de voz la delataba, se encontraba realmente cansada; adormilada.

—No es algo muy habitual en nuestra cultura…— contestó él

—¿No querían una boda occidental?— defendió la muchacha

—Si a ti no te importa…— el chico bajó la mirada sin que el rubor de sus mejillas hiciese amago alguno de esfumarse.

—Por favor, no me hagas suplicarte por algo así— hablando de forma tan dócil, sumisa como nunca fue, no parecía la misma chica terca y peleona que siempre era —Bésame…— repitió.

El susurro de la chica actuó como la misma gravedad sobre él, haciéndole ceder ante el inexorable poder de atracción que ella generaba sobre su persona. El muchacho colocó su mano sobre la nuca de su chica regalándola caricias mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro. Aquellas bocas se extrañaban, sus exhalaciones ya se cruzaban y rozaban intermitentemente, como las olas del mar acarician una y otra vez la orilla.

Sus labios se hallaban a escasos milímetros, tan cerca que podían sentirse; ansiosos por hacer real aquella fantasía de volver a encontrarse, como dos enamorados viviendo una dura y tortuosa relación a distancia que mata por dentro, con ganas de tocarse nuevamente apasionados, dirigidos por la necesidad de besos ardientes ligados a los sentimientos más sinceros y poderosos que sus jóvenes almas podían poseer.

Un lejano saludo en chino interrumpió lo que parecía que sería un inminente y pasional beso.

Ranma abrió los ojos y retiró la mirada molesto de Akane, liberó paulatinamente su cintura hasta quedar ambos separados y mientras no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos sobre Shampoo que se hallaba caminando lenta pero decididamente hacia ellos, estaba acercándose. Acababa de estropear su momento, fue totalmente inoportuna e impertinente. Además sonreía, sin saber muy bien si por haber arruinado aquel casi beso o por otra razón, pero verla sonreír este día era verdaderamente sospechoso. Al menos hasta antes de casarse hubiera sido sospechoso.

—Nihao futuro esposo— se acercó a él grácilmente y miró de reojo a Akane tratando de ver la reacción de ésta a sus palabras.

Ella reaccionó rápido a pesar de su estado y sus tambaleos; se abalanzó sobre el brazo del chico y quedó abrazada a éste, marcando firmemente su territorio. Parecía un koala, pero era su manera de decir que él era suyo.

—Qué oportuna Shampoo— dijo Akane con un tono ligeramente hostil en su voz. No tenía ganas de fingir amabilidad frente a la amazona y menos cuando la había cortado totalmente el rollo. Su marido estaba a punto de besarla y tuvo que aparecer para interrumpirlos.

—Nihao a ti también, actual esposa de futuro marido de Shampoo— contestó todavía sonriente.

Ranma estaba indeciso, no sabía si debía cortar ya a la china y sus molestos comentarios y comportamientos que provocaban a Akane o dejar que ellas mismas aclarasen la situación.

La joven de cortos cabellos hizo amago de contestar, pero su potencial y molesta rival se adelantó riendo abiertamente.

—Broma ser, broma ser— espetó gesticulando con su mano intentando restar importancia a sus modales en el saludo —Tener mucho tiempo para besos, esto ser más importante— la pareja no salía de su perplejidad.

La amazona se acercó a la barra y se giró mirando a la que hasta ahora fue su mayor rival en el amor.

—Venir a brindar en son de paz— anunció dejando a la pareja con la boca abierta por la sorpresa generada ante esta iniciativa.

Se giró hacía la barra y sonrió al caballero que ejercía de camarero.

—Dos copas, por favor—

El joven que atendía no aparentaba tener más de la veintena, lucía media melena de rubios cabellos. Él le devolvió el gesto agradable y cortés a la chica china, quien no apartó ni un instante aquella sonrisa traviesa de su cara.

—Dígame, qué la sirvo pues, señorita—

Ella se acercó coqueta al rostro del chico que la estaba atendiendo usando la barra como apoyo para alzarse sobre sus codos. Cuando sus labios llegaron al oído del joven amplió su sonrisa.

—Poner la mezcla más dulce y deliciosa que apuesto camarero saber preparar— su voz sonó aterciopelada; un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico rubio y media melena, que raudo se dispuso a preparar lo que habían ordenado.

Una vez servidas las copas la amazona le entregó la bebida a la recién casada; no sin antes verter en ella de forma discreta, pasando inadvertida frente a los novios, un potente afrodisiaco capaz de encender la llama del amor de la manera más sexual y salvaje que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, despertando los instintos más básicos hasta en el más casto e inocente de los seres. Estaba segura de que, si Ranma rechazaba a Akane en ese estado de excitación extrema incontrolable y se quedaba dormido a causa de los somníferos que debía haberle hecho ingerir Kodachi, tendrían bronca y acabarían separándose. Y con un poco más de suerte incluso divorciándose.

Shampoo alzó su copa e invitó a Akane a hacer lo mismo para brindar. La joven novia tragó saliva; tenía delante otra copa más. No sabía si podría acabar con ella o echaría hasta su primera papilla en el intento. Su cara la delataba y Ranma no pasó por alto este gesto. Igualmente cogió la copa.

—Enhorabuena; por los novios— espetó con una sonrisa rebosante de falsedad la amazona. Obviamente tuvo que camuflar ese sentimiento y sensación de hipocresía que la generaba aquel brindis.

—Gracias, por nosotros pues— contestó Akane chocando su vaso con el de la otra muchacha y haciendo énfasis en las tres palabras pronunciadas después del agradecimiento.

Hizo de tripas corazón y comenzó a beber, al igual que la amazona. Parecía no tener fin aquella empalagosa mezcla alcohólica, intentó acabar con la copa de un solo asalto, tragó y tragó, cada vez más difícilmente. Ranma se hartó de permitir que ella siguiese bebiendo a sabiendas de que no se encontraba bien y estaba agotada, y con una inesperada reacción por parte de ninguna de las dos chicas le quitó la copa a su esposa y se bebió algo más de la mitad de ésta.

—¡Empate!— gritó hastiado haciéndose así notar y ser el centro de atención de la gran mayoría de los invitados.

Shampoo se echó las manos a la cabeza y lo miró horrorizada. ¡Al diablo con sus planes, aquellos dos acabarían la noche de bodas como animales en época de celo!

—Ni una copa más o no habrá beso— ordenó y advirtió el muchacho de la trenza.

—De acuerdo, entonces tú tampoco— contestó su mujer.

La amazona no podía creérselo, más valía que los somníferos de Kodachi fuesen tan potentes como alardeaba ella o aquellos dos consumarían esa misma noche inevitablemente.

* * *

—Ésto es inaudito— suspiró la joven mirando a través del cristal de la ventana mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio para acomodar así su rostro entre las palmas de sus delicadas manos.

Ranma que seguía tumbado en el lecho dejó escapar una espontánea e inocente risotada. Tomó aire para luego suspirar mientras sus ojos parpadeaban y se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentado —¿Y ahora qué sucede?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada nuevo, seguimos casados— respondió ella con algo de resignación, como aquel que acepta una derrota —Veo cómo se empieza a marchar multitud de gente, así que el paripé de la boda no ha sido un mal sueño o pesadilla— añadió en un tono algo jocoso para que Ranma que ya había empezado a fruncir el ceño no se lo tomara a mal.

Él volvió a reír candoroso y con liviandad se puso en pie, dejando caer las sábanas y edredones sobre el suelo de la desordenada habitación que desde hacía pocas horas había pasado a ser también suya.

Sólo vestía ropa interior; unos cómodos bóxer negros que se ceñían a su celestial cuerpo atlético fruto de todos aquellos años de esfuerzo entrenando que tuvieron como único objetivo hacerlo el mejor artista marcial de estilo libre. Así, semidesnudo, con un cuerpo que rozaba la perfección y parecía haber sido tejido y esculpido músculo a músculo de forma divina por dioses para deleitar el sentido de la vista, era fácilmente confundible con modelos de revista; digno de ser envidiado por muchos de éstos que acaparaban las portadas.

Se acercó al escritorio donde se hallaba su esposa prácticamente tendida, con una postura que para la mente masculina del muchacho se vio mucho más que sugerente. La escena le resultó violentamente provocadora. ¿Desde cuándo poseía Akane unas curvas tan letales que incitarían hasta al más puro y casto de los hombres a pecar? Cada rincón de su cuerpo parecía estar pidiéndole ser objetivo de sus caricias descaradamente. Y si aquellos pensamientos no eran ya suficiente dulce tortura, para colmo tenía el trasero de la joven a su alcance, prácticamente en pompa, como si estuviese rogando por ser azotado.

Tragó saliva cuando se le pasó por la cabeza esa disparatada idea de darla un cachetazo —¡¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?!— se preguntó avergonzado al ser incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo dentro de esa forma de pensar tan poco habitual en su persona —Ésta situación y...— instintivamente tragó duro y se mordió el labio, como si esto fuera a detener las frenéticas ganas de pegarse a ella que empezaban a nacer en lo más profundo de su ser — Y esta mujer... me están haciendo perder la cordura incluso sin alcohol de por medio...— suspiró por inercia.

Los sentidos de la chica percibieron movimiento a su alrededor e instintivamente giró con levedad su rostro con la intención de localizar a su marido, que sin duda alguna sería quién disturbó su tranquilidad y comenzaba a adentrarse en su espacio personal.

Sus ojos se toparon con los del chico de la trenza, que no pudo esconder o camuflar las intenciones que su subconsciente le había transmitido segundos antes. Ella se percató rápidamente; la mirada es el espejo del alma. Un brillo inusual apareció en sus propios ojos marrones; había encontrado petrolero sin buscarlo. Así puso en marcha su plan.

—Ni se te ocurra— espetó a modo de advertencia mientras una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez burlona se dibujaba en sus labios al sentirse objeto de atracción para su marido. Esa sensación de sentirse deseada sin siquiera proponérselo sube la autoestima a cualquiera, y más cuando atraes al que es tu objetivo.

No valía la pena intentar pedir disculpas, había sido cazado; era culpable. Sí, a pesar de haber sido un pensamiento involuntario se declaraba culpable ante su esposa. Ante aquella sexy y provocadora postura en que ella se encontraba no había objeción alguna si era juzgado por mirarla con deseo. Suspiró y sonrió pícaramente.

—Solo quiero cumplir con mi deber como marido— aclaró el chico haciendo alusión a las palabras que la muchacha utilizó a modo de súplica la noche anterior. Ya la advirtió de que las usaría en su contra; y esta no sería ni la primera, ni mucho menos la última vez que haría uso de este nuevo recurso.

Ella arqueó las cejas y no quitó la mirada a los ojos del chico, a cada segundo que pasaba ésta los atravesaba de manera retadora. Estaba invitándolo a jugar, volvía a ponerlo a prueba —Sé que no eres capaz— espetó, luego mordió sensualmente su labio para poner la guinda al pastel. Aquella frase sonó a reto, al típico "no hay huevos" que te dicen los colegas para que hagas cualquier locura, para que cometas el más tonto de los disparates, para que hagas lo que de otra manera nunca harías. Ella supo que acaba de encender la mecha a su dinamita particular; su pez había mordido el anzuelo.

Él sonrió, se acarició la barbilla con picardía y sabiéndose observado miró sin pudor alguno el culo de su mujer —Eres un desastre— confirmó acercándose mientras ella solo devolvía la mirada expectante —Braguitas blancas y camisa negra...— de su boca nació un sonido en señal de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza quedando ya situado a pocos centímetros de ella —Se te da fatal eso de conjuntar...— dijo riendo nervioso mientras se atrevía a situarse pegado al trasero de la chica.

Ambos tragaron saliva de forma síncrona al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos cuando los boxers del joven hicieron contacto con las braguitas de ella. De manera delicada él se recostó sobre la chica sin dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie del escritorio. La tenía atrapada, pero lo que más le gustaba es que ella se había dejado atrapar. El más astuto de los cazadores lo hubiera considerado una peligrosa trampa.

—¿Cómo es qué no me has mandado a volar ya por los aires de un mazazo?— susurró con voz algo ronca y sin poder esconder la excitación que le provocaba todo aquello.

—No bajes la guardia, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento— contestó ella —De hecho, ésto puede ser un engaño— terminó de decir mientras buscaba el ángulo adecuado para plantarle un inesperado y fugaz beso al muchacho.

Sorprendido por la inusual, cariñosa y atrevida forma de comportarse de Akane, dio un tímido respingo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color carmín.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— atinó a balbucear —Se supone que tengo prohibido acercarme de éste modo porque me arriesgo a ser castigado, y resulta que el castigo es un beso— salivó nervioso reviviendo la escena que había tenido lugar hacía escasos segundos. Se le erizaron todos y cada uno de los vellos de su escultural cuerpo —En lugar de un golpe que me mande por los cielos de Nerima...— terminó de decir todavía algo descolocado. Ella al escucharlo rio divertida y el color carmín también tiñó su siempre níveo rostro.

—Todo tiene un por qué, Saotome— comentó mirándolo de soslayo —Si se te ocurre arrinconarme de esta manera en otra situación y sin mi permiso, te mandaré a la luna de un puñetazo que irá directo a tu cara— advirtió jocosamente.

Ahora sí que no entendía en absoluto la situación. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella lo había invitado a jugar de aquella manera cuando le dijo que no se atreviese a hacer lo que tenía en mente, cuando le retó diciendo saber que él no era capaz de hacerlo.

Intentó levantar una de sus manos del escritorio para rascarse la cabeza como acto reflejo propiciado por sus dudas, pero ella lo impidió. Rápidamente dejó aquella cómoda postura en la que apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos y utilizó éstas para agarrar férreamente las del chico contra la superficie y evitar que éste variase lo más mínimo su posición.

Todavía más confundido por la reacción de Akane trató de articular palabra, pero de nuevo ella se adelantó y para acallarlo repitió aquel beso que había desencadenado la ráfaga de dudas en él.

Quiso acabar el contacto con suavidad, pero terminó arrastrando el calor que delimitaban sus abrasadores labios lentamente sobre los del chico hasta llegar a la ubicación perfecta en que tuvo oportunidad para morderle con delicadeza el labio inferior, acabando prácticamente peleando consigo misma para obligarse a liberar los embaucadores y apetitosos labios de su esposo.

Como si en lugar de sangre lava fluyese por sus venas, las bocas de ambos ardían extasiadas tras haber saboreado la tórrida y adictiva primera parte de la fórmula de amar; un beso apasionado.

Este acto acabó por aturdir al muchacho definitivamente. Pero no iba a quejarse, la noche anterior se había portado como todo un caballero porque sabía que Akane no era consciente de que estaba totalmente desinhibida, tanto como él. Ahora que ella sabía bien lo que se hacía no sería él quien tirarse del freno de mano para parar aquello como fuere. Si ella estaba decidida a pisar a fondo el acelerador y subir de marchas y con ello la temperatura, él encantado.

—Estás jugando con fuego...— dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de no perder la compostura. Ella resoplo algo molesta.

—Mira a través de la ventana— le indicó peyorativa. Entonces sonrió complacida.

Ranma se quedó pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma al comprobar que a lo lejos, desde el cristal, se veía gente que tomaba ese sentido tras salir del Dojo. Algunos miraban en dirección a la ventana de esa habitación... ¡Les estaban mirando!

—¡¿Estás loca?!— preguntó con la cara roja como un tomate —¡Esa gente nos está viendo hacer cosas íntimas!— estaba avergonzado, quería correr las cortinas sin esperar un segundo más. Y si luego podía, esconderse en algún lugar desconocido por todos para que nadie lo encontrase en lo que le quedaba de vida, que no eran precisamente pocos años teniendo en cuenta su edad.

—Lo sé— respondió ella con seguridad y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara —Y no tienes idea de lo placentero que resulta ver las caras de tus autoproclamadas prometidas desquiciadas y corroídas por la envidia— terminó de aclarar.

Estaba utilizándolo y él no podía creerlo. Jamás había visto a su prometida así. Cierto era que en alguna ocasión había creído sentir que ella se ponía celosa cuando las demás lo acosaban, pero de ahí a restregarles que ella era quien había ganado finalmente había un trecho. Y era un trecho muy amplio; enorme.

—Bien jugado Shampoo, Kodachi— espetó divertida y sonriendo del modo más pedante que se pueda imaginar.

Akane volteó su rostro lo suficiente como para que sus ojos entrasen en contacto con los de su marido, que se hallaba quieto y totalmente ruborizado intentando asimilar todo lo que iba sucediendo. La sonrisa de la muchacha cambió; dejó de ser pedante para mostrar un gesto dulce —Gracias por respetarme, por ser un chico legal, Ranma— acarició las manos del chico que estaban atrapadas por las suyas contra la superficie del escritorio.

Él no pudo evitar volver a enrojecer furiosamente —No... Es necesario que lo agradezcas— murmuró —No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti... — tragó saliva consciente de la fuerte erección que tenía y ésta como rozaba el cuerpo de la chica —Ni sobre tu cuerpo...— terminó quedo.

—Llevas en ese estado desde que te pegaste a mi… eh…— dudó a la hora de articular la palabra, pero finalmente lo hizo —culo— dijo cachondeándose la joven todavía medio volteada y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—En realidad creo que en mayor o menor medida llevo toda la mañana así— contestó algo avergonzado —Eso sin contar la noche que me has hecho pasar…— añadió sin perder un ápice del rojizo color que inundaba su rostro.

—¿Vaya, ahora estás dispuesto a hablar sobre ello?— acarició con delicadeza los dedos del joven entrelazando disimuladamente los suyos por encima —Si me lo contaras quizá sería capaz de comprenderlo— añadió volteando su rostro sentido a la ventana de nuevo para evitar que sus miradas se cruzasen y poder así comprobar lo que sucedía fuera de aquella habitación.

—De ningún modo— respondió de forma radical —No voy a contarte nada hasta que estemos fuera de esta casa de locos— añadió intentando mostrarse decidido a pesar del caos y las dudas que le generaban dentro de su ser las caricias de su mujer.

—Retomando el tema ese de que se me da mal conjuntar ropa...— levantó las manos del chico y las acompañó ayudándose de las suyas hacia el botón más alto abrochado en su camisa. Él suspiró sabiéndose preso, tragó saliva dejándose conducir por las menudas y delicadas manos de Akane.

—La culpa es tuya— dijo mientras invitaba a los dedos del muchacho a que comenzasen a desabrochar botones —Es tu camisa— agregó con descaro.

Los nervios y el ardor provocados por la excitante situación jugaron una mala pasada al chico, el cual reaccionó torpemente y no atinó a desabrochar aquel primer botón al que le guiaron las suaves manos de su joven esposa; perdió definitivamente la cordura. Tras una dura noche reprimiendo sus ganas por tocarla y recorrer cada milímetro de su piel, sus manos se deslizaron delineando el contorno del femenino y letalmente atrayente cuerpo de la chica a escasos milímetros de llegar realmente a acariciarla. Para sorpresa de ella, sus manos fueron directas a aferrarla con tenacidad por las caderas evitando así que se alejase lo más mínimo.

Acto seguido y como si fuera un fiero y salvaje depredador acorralando a su presa a punto de saltar sobre ella para devorarla, golpeo duro contra el trasero de la chica con un seco movimiento de caderas liderado por su virilidad. Acercó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de la todavía sorprendida chica y depositó un primer beso en el cuello de ésta. Los que observaban desde la calle estaban presenciando un buen espectáculo.

—¡Qué descarada!— bramó furiosa La Rosa Negra apretujando con rabia la falda de su ostentoso y negro vestido de novia mientras reprimía las lágrimas que generaba en su persona la envidia convertida en ira. Miró fijamente a la ventana y creyó ver que Akane les miraba —¡Será zorra, nos ha visto!— volvió a gritar intentando que todos los que la rodeaban se enterasen de lo que estaba ocurriendo —¡Sabe que estamos aquí y lo obliga a hacer esas obscenidades para restregarnos por la cara que ha ganado ella!— exclamó cargada del más oscuro resentimiento.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, hermanita— la riñó su hermano mayor —Es ese cerdo de Saotome quién se está aprovechando de quien fue mi dulce y delicada Akane— dijo lloriqueando y llevándose la mano a la cara al entender que, al menos de momento y salvo que hubiese un divorcio de por medio, ya no sería suya.

—Ranma no deber estar despierto, al menos no deber tener energía ni ganas para sexo— espetó mirando molesta a su compañera de planes destroza-matrimonios la amazona.

Kodachi que seguía sin poder controlar el berrinche contestó —Le proporcioné cantidades altísimas de somnífero en aquella copa— se mordió el labio para seguir sujetando las lagrimillas que amenazaban con escabullirse de sus ojos —Pero si por alguna razón está acostumbrado a comer lo que cocina esa perra de Akane, podrá resistir cualquier veneno ingerido como alimento por muy letal que fuese la composición de éste— añadió colérica intentando evitar también que la chica china se enterase de que fue Akane y no Ranma quien se bebió aquella copa.

Para quitarse toda responsabilidad posible acerca de su fallido plan y dejar de ser el objetivo, atacó a Shampoo —Tal vez a alguna se le fue la mano con los afrodisiacos y los vertió en la copa incorrecta— La Rosa Negra miró a Mousse y gritó sin contener la ira —¿Qué tal vuestra noche Mousse?— la despampanante amazona hizo una mueca de desagrado y desaprobación.

—Shampoo echar en copa correcta afrodisiacos para chica violenta—

—¡¿Afrodisiacos?!— exclamaron Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga a unísono. Resultaba totalmente increíble, no porque estas dos mujeres no fueran capaces de cualquier cosa, sino porque era un plan demasiado agresivo e intrusivo.

Ukyo y Akari se llevaron la mano a la cara para cubrirse la boca ante la información de la retorcida ocurrencia de las otras chicas. Konatsu, situado junto las dos chicas sorprendidas, no cambio su gesto.

—¡La has liado, seguro que le diste a Ranma la copa en lugar de esa bastarda!— gritó furiosa La Rosa Negra

—Shampoo no tener culpa. Ranma quitar bebida cuando ver que chica violenta y torpe no poder beber más copas— apretó los dientes con rabia —Y tomar más de la mitad— recordó molesta al tener que admitir que tuvo parte de culpa.

—¿Y qué haber de ti y tu parte del plan, qué ocurrir?— preguntó deseando que Kodachi también hubiese metido la pata para aliviar su sentimiento de culpa.

—Eso ya da igual— dijo tratando de escabullirse.

El resto de personas de aquel grupo las miraban incrédulos. Estas dos tenían potencial para hacer el guion de una película de drama romántico que arrasara en la entrega de Óscar. Las brujas, madrastras y hermanastras de las películas de Disney eran unas novatas a su lado; las ex prometidas de Ranma tenían muchos malos trucos que enseñar.

—¡No, no dar igual!— replicó Shampoo. Ahora que la tenía contra las cuerdas la haría confesar. Si aquel plan terminó en fracaso no cargaría ella sola con ese sentimiento de frustración. Sin más dilación adoptó su clásica postura de pelea abriendo sus manos y colocándolas rectas, estiradas, juntando los dedos de estas para posicionarlas lateralmente frente a la rival de perfil.

—¡Vaya, vaya— la muchacha de oscuros cabellos comenzó a reír con su habitual risa en forma de carcajada alocada y cargante —Así que quieres pelea—

Kodachi adoptó una posición defensiva de combate. Ambas estaban dispuestas a enzarzarse en una pelea más cuando una voz masculina gritando a viva voz como si estuviera en lo alto de una montaña buscando respuesta del eco las distrajo por completo.

—¡Duro contra el muro, Saotome!— dijo Daisuke colocando sus manos a los lados de su boca, intentando amplificar todo lo posible el nivel de su voz con ellas como si fueran un megáfono.

—Ése es nuestro amigo— añadió Hiroshi —¡No esperaba menos de ti, no ha sido suficiente con lo que la has tenido que dar durante la noche que también lo haces nada más despertar!— agrego divertido.

Daisuke comenzó a reír y puso cara de vicio —¿Te imaginas qué no hayan parado en toda la noche?— Hiroshi no pudo contener tampoco las risas. Estaban orgullosos del macho ibérico que tenían por amigo; aunque quizá esta no es la forma de calificar a todo un donjuán japonés.

Tanto Kodachi como Shampoo escucharon los desagradables comentarios, al menos para ellas, de los amigos del chico de la trenza.

Ryoga mantenía los puños apretados y la mirada perdida calle adelante.

—Vámonos de aquí, por favor— susurró Akari a su chico para que no se involucrase también en la trifulca.

Las voces se alcanzaban a oír en la habitación de la pareja, pero el mensaje de estas no era entendible ni para el oído más fino de la galaxia.

Akane, atrapada por las caricias de Ranma sobre el desordenado escritorio hizo un titánico esfuerzo para correr finalmente las cortinas en busca de intimidad.

—Se acabó la función— dijo difícilmente entre leves jadeos provocados por la excitación de los besos y contactos de las caricias de su esposo.

—Te equivocas….— A estas alturas ya en un estado de frenesí irreversible que solo calmaría saciando su necesidad por hacerla suya, el muchacho se relamió e hizo el gesto de pasar por su propia boca su mano y muñeca, como si estuviese limpiando de aquella forma tan poco adecuada sobre la muñequera de sus mangas restos de comida —Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, y yo tengo pase VIP— agregó en tono retador con una fiera y sensual sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _¡Mil millones de disculpas a todos, queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Ha pasado casi un año (¡10 meses!) desde mi última actualización para este fic, para esta preciosa historia que por mucho tiempo que pase tengo en desarrollo en mi cerebrito._**

 ** _Ha habido montones de cambios en mi vida personal, esto ha implicado falta de tiempo para todo, incluido mi principal hobby en internet, que es Youtube y los videojuegos. Por esta razón muy a mi pesar no he podido redactar antes este capítulo, pero creo que la historia narrada hoy ha merecido la pena esperarla._**

 ** _Este capítulo comencé a redactarlo justo después del último, motivadísima, y cuando llevaba cerca de unas dos mil palabras lo dejé por las razones ya citadas. Hace como un mes o así, comencé a utilizar mis pocos momentos libres para ir añadiendo algunos párrafos, frases o sólo palabras a esta historia. Y ahora, después de muchos pequeños ratos escribiendo, por fin os la puedo presentar._**

 ** _Tengo mucho que contar en este fic, pero no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuándo será mi próxima publicación. Lo único que pido es paciencia y que no desesperéis, en ningún momento pensé en dejarlo sin terminar. Así que, si lo estáis disfrutando, simplemente esperad y el día menos esperado habrá noticias nuevas._**

 ** _En relación a lo ocurrido en la historia, me costó representar la idea de que Akane y Ranma fuesen visibles a través de la ventana de la habitación; pero estoy prácticamente segura de que es posible porque en aquel capítulo del manga en que Ranma vuelve a casa con Nodoka, la pareja se mira una última vez de forma apenada, mediante la ventana. Aunque Ranma lo jode de buena manera como siempre faltando el respeto porque es su reacción cuando no es capaz de decir o demostrar lo que siente._**

 ** _¿Os esperabais algo tan rebuscado como intentar dormir a Ranma y poner a su chica a mil para hundir el matrimonio?_**

 ** _Antes incluso del primer capítulo del fic que tenía pensado esto, tenía clarísimo que Kodachi y Shampoo no iban a aceptarlo sin oponer resistencia y se asociarían._**

 ** _Sin más dilación me despido de nuevo, y espero poder traer un nuevo capítulo pronto; porque creo que lo he dejado en el mejor punto… o en el peor en caso de que te esté gustando y quieras saber que ocurre justo a continuación._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews._**

 ** _Un abrazo._**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Recuerdo de una primera vez

– **Capítulo 6 | Recuerdo de una primera vez –**

Ahí estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos observando el rostro de su esposo. Él dormía a pierna suelta, tranquilo, con un sueño imperturbable que muchos seguro envidiarían. Ojalá dormir sin preocupación alguna también, pensó.

Parpadeó y respiró profundamente con la idea de que el aire llenase sus pulmones para abastecer de oxígeno a su ser, lo hizo con extremo cuidado para que el movimiento de su cuerpo hinchándose y vaciándose no despertase al chico.

Tragó saliva mientras bajaba la mirada al cuello artista marcial, tenía un llamativo cardenal en la zona derecha de éste, casi acariciando su clavícula. Eso había sido cosa suya, no sabía si estaba orgullosa o avergonzada de que después de un par de días aquello siguiera marcando la piel del chico. Por suerte el cuello de sus habituales camisas chinas lo tapaban por completo, de este modo no tenía que dar explicaciones. Aunque por otro lado se pasaba el día temiendo que en un desliz exhibicionista del pedante de su marido, su familia o amigos pudiesen verlo.

Marca de la casa. ¡Cielos!

Rápidamente los recuerdos de cómo llegaron sus labios a aquel rincón fueron recuperados y proyectados en su mente como si fuera una película de antaño.

Aquello podía ser una mala pasada o una reminiscencia de la que disfrutar, todo dependiendo de cómo lo tomase. ¿Para qué tomarlo a malas y agonizar con un recuerdo que podía rememorar placenteros momentos?. Si dentro de su cabeza hubiese vida similar a los personajes protagonistas de _Inside Out_ de seguro que podía montarse una buena sesión de cine x amateur.

Sus mejillas se encendieron adquiriendo un ligero tono rojizo que destacaba de sobremanera en su níveo rostro. Sus pequeños pero carnosos labios permanecían rosados, con vida, así habían permanecido toda la noche porque allí era imposible pasar frío, aunque uno se acostase en cueros. El lugar tenía un ambiente cálido embriagador; que durmiesen en aquella habitación y además en la misma cama dos personas en lugar de una hacía que la temperatura se disparase desorbitadamente.

Recordó entre nostálgica y avergonzada aquello que vino después de montar el espectáculo desde la ventana para hacer rabiar a las mujeres que siempre acosaban a Ranma. La verdad es que aquello se les fue de las manos, ninguno de los dos había planeado previamente tener su primera experiencia de aquel modo. Dichosa juventud y sus ansias por explorar, conocer y traspasar nuevos horizontes.

Dónde habían quedado las citas románticas y los besos robados que tanto se estilaban en las películas adolescentes americanas. Akane hubiese querido una previa al sexo así; tierna, en la que el tiempo pasase lentamente, con montones de miradas compenetradas, tiernas caricias cómplices y un recorrido sosegado con destino a tocar la cima de los placeres en el mismísimo cielo.

En su lugar tuvo una sesión salvaje de sexo entre novatos, porque aunque tuviera sus dudas respecto a si efectivamente se trataba también de la primera vez del chico, para ambos se trató de su primera experiencia.

Fue ella misma la que quiso tomarlo de esa manera arrastrada por sus necesidades carnales más indómitas en lugar de esperar a dar el paso en el lugar y momento adecuado. ¡Al cuerno con lo adecuado y las esperas! Pensó en aquel momento, quería… ¡NO, NECESITABA!... tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que él la hiciera sentir mujer; de que la hiciese suya sin más dilación. Ahora se arrepentía sin remedio alguno. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?!

Era casi mejor preguntar qué era lo que no había hecho. Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo se sintió en aquellos momentos intensos, de las gotas de sudor resbalando por el perfecto torso desnudo de su esposo fusionándose con las suyas propias en busca de un mismo destino, de cada beso recibido, depositado y robado tratando de apagar cada ardiente gemido naciente en sus gargantas, de los roncos y enloquecedores jadeos del chico con cada embestida.

Aquellos bufidos ahogados, cargados de un letal sofoco se habían instalado de manera permanente en su cabeza. Prácticamente podía volverlos a repetir en su mente como si de un fichero de audio se tratase; tan solo dándole al botón de play. Esto también ocurría con sus propios gemidos.

Esa mañana trató de reprimirlos en primera instancia a la vez que quiso resistirse a lo que su propio cuerpo y alma exigían, pero en cuanto la razón abandonó su cabeza, simplemente disfrutó del momento sin pensar en si hacían o dejaban de hacer un ruido excesivo.

Él se portó como todo un caballero sujetando el peso de su cuerpo para que siempre se mantuviera cómoda. Lo hicieron por primera vez contra el escritorio, haciéndolo golpear brusca y secamente la pared con cada vaivén de pasión entre gemidos y caricias.

Cuando se cansó de mantenerla en aquella posición, la depositó en la cama y quedó sobre ella para orquestar el ritmo de la armoniosa danza del amor. Fue como dar una clase de baile, ella siguió los pasos marcados por él en busca de una perfecta ejecución coreográfica.

Sus dudas acerca de si él tenía algún tipo de experiencia previa nacieron aquí. Se movía demasiado bien como para ser un simple novato, ella se dejó guiar porque él parecía conocer perfectamente el camino. Jamás tuvieron el valor de hablar de sexo con anterioridad, pero a pesar de las distracciones anotó mentalmente que le preguntaría si aquello ya lo había realizado con anterioridad. Claro que se lo preguntaría. ¡Ella entregándose en cuerpo y alma por primera vez y el simplemente cumpliendo su papel! ¡Qué osadía! Más le valía haber llegado puro al matrimonio o aquello le costaría caro.

Volviendo al tema de hacer cosas; en verdad, por hacer, no había hecho nada malo ni aunque su juez fuese el más conservador de los japoneses. Ya estaban casados legalmente así que mientras fuese en la intimidad, podían consumar. Pero la cuestión no era esa, el problema residía en la profundidad de su relación con Ranma. Pocas horas antes apenas habían reunido el valor suficiente para besarse por primera vez; en cuestión de poquísimo tiempo habían pasado de un extremo al otro casi sin pararse a disfrutar de algo intermedio.

Creía no estar preparada físicamente para ello, pero durante el desarrollo de aquel momento íntimo de manera sorprendente él fue extremadamente cuidadoso en los momentos más delicados. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la primera acometida del muchacho. Apretó los dientes y cerró sólo por un instante sus ojos. Creyó haber vuelto a sentir el mismo dolor punzante que en aquel preciso momento. Volvió a respirar de manera profunda.

Lo peor no era que hubiesen llevado a cabo prácticas sexuales, en su mente no cesaba de darle vueltas a un detalle concreto; lo hicieron sin protección.

Recordaba perfectamente como el libidinoso descontrol entre ardientes besos y algunas caricias compartidas con su pareja sobre el escritorio de aquella habitación la hicieron encaramarse sobre él abrazándole el cuello.

Sus manos, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos ansiaban seguir recorriendo cada rincón de su ser. Ardían, picaban, dolían si no conseguían su anhelado roce. Contacto que la elevaba hasta los cielos y la cegó lujuriosamente por un cuerpo perfecto en el que residía el alma de un chico que podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Que la volvía loca por exasperación y del mismo modo conseguía hacerla perder el juicio deseando que la poseyera.

Su apasionada mirada desesperada tras la separación de sus deseosos labios en un ardiente beso profundo en el que sus lenguas volvieron a enfrentarse por tomar el dominio en aquella reyerta sirvió de estímulo para que él se decidiese finalmente a hacerla suya. Arrastrada por la necesidad de ser amada farfulló su nombre y él terminó por perder el juicio.

En los dos días que había pasado desde el suceso, aquello no se volvió a repetir. Ella tomó distancia, recordar aquella situación y ser honesta consigo y sus propios sentimientos la avergonzaban. Tampoco sabía cómo transmitirle a Ranma que estaba preocupada por aquel pequeño pormenor.

Bueno, pequeño no era precisamente el adjetivo ideal para calificar el hecho de que se había arriesgado a quedar embarazada por no tomar las precauciones pertinentes en medio de un calentón. Imaginar este acontecimiento la aterrorizaba en exceso.

Con los ojos cerrados agitó su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que le generaban ansiedad. ¡Fuera, largo! No tiene por qué pasarme a mi para una vez que lo hago, pensó.

Le tranquilizó recordar que su menstruación estaba al llegar; según la regla del doble ocho que muchos hombres predican para intentar esquivar algo tan necesario como protegerse, podía tener relaciones sin método anticonceptivo ocho días antes y después de que le bajase la regla sin miedo a quedar embarazada.

No sabía hasta qué punto eso era realidad, pero recordaba con detalle la conversación de educación sexual de índole informativa que impartieron en la escuela. Allí no recomendaban en absoluto este tipo de prácticas, pero tampoco negaron su efectividad.

Se aferraría a ese dato sobre su ciclo menstrual para alejar definitivamente pensamientos catastrófistas que no tenían ya cabida.

Suspiró.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró con los de él, dio un respingo sorprendida. Esos iris azulados parecían escrutarla analíticamente como si tratasen de adivinar que había en su mente en aquel preciso instante.

–Me has asustado– exclamó nerviosa al sentirse observada. El miedo a la absurda idea que fuera capaz de leer la mente y haberla visto recordar su encuentro lascivo la aturdió. Él arqueó una ceja. Su semblante era desenfadado.

–Buenos días.

–B-Buenos días.

Intranquila quiso eludir los recuerdos que evocaban y revivían cada acompasado movimiento de cadera de aquella mañana. Lentos, armoniosos; entre los que pudieron fundirse con tímidos besos, los cuales a medida en que eran corrompidos degeneraban en cada vez menos sutiles intentos de adueñarse del alma de su compañero de cama a sorbos y tragos. Al final se volvieron violentos y desesperados.

Acalorada, se le escapó un leve suspiro delator.

–¿Estás mejor que ayer?– sin rodeos le preguntó interesado por su estado de salud.

–¿Ayer?– había estado tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que casi había olvidado que cuando se acostó se encontraba febril –Aa-aah, sí, claro. Me encuentro mucho mejor– dijo recordando su malestar de horas antes. En el fondo sabía que aquel estado se lo estaba produciendo la inquietud generada por los pensamientos enlazados a su imprudencia y recuerdos más tórridos de aquella experiencia en la cama.

El muchacho posó su mano sobre la frente de ella, y lo que minutos antes era ligero rubor a causa de rememorar algunos detalles y despertarse en el mismo lecho que él, se convirtió en un furioso sonrojo.

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó aun a sabiendas de cuál sería su contestación.

–Comprobar tu temperatura.

–Eso ya lo sé– resopló –No es necesario.

–Qué testaruda y poco femenina– ya estábamos de nuevo, el joven de la trenza no daba ni un descanso en sus incesantes y molestos ataques a la pequeña de los Tendo. Oh, creo que será mejor llamarla "la jovencísima señorita Saotome".

La muchacha frunció el ceño molesta. Ella no le había pedido nada.

–Nadie te ha solicitado que te ocupes de mí– espetó al tiempo que golpeaba la mano del chico para que la quitase de una vez por todas de su frente.

–Deberás amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad…– aguantó la risotada pero su garganta le traicionó. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, se encabronó. Si había algo más trágico que casarse con ese niñato sumamente infantil de Saotome, era que él bromease con algo tan tortuoso como su boda y las condiciones bajo las cuales se juraron matrimonio.

–Imbécil.

Sonrió engreído, con esa sonrisa que sacaba a la chiquilla de sus casillas. Su venganza fue darle una leve patada a sus piernas bajo las sábanas. En ningún momento aflojó la mirada asesina que había clavado en los ojos del chico.

No le importó, a él le divertida mucho hacerla enojar. Sumó puntos haciendo una mueca sacándole la lengua.

–Bleeeeh.

El rojo en el rostro de Akane pasó de ser de vergüenza a ira. Ni se lo pensó, se sentó sobre la cama y tiró de la almohada a traición haciendo que la cabeza del recién casado rebotara contra el colchón. Acto seguido empezó una paliza a almohadazos, por un lado, por el otro, por arriba, por abajo. Tenía más movimiento que bailar una bachata.

–¡Idiota!– bramó furiosa y avergonzada.

Ranma que se hallaba protegiéndose con los brazos y con una sonrisa pilla en la comisura de sus labios, se relamió diseñando en su mente un plan para dar la vuelta a la tortilla. Esa niña enfadica vería que el jóven de los Saotome no se achantaba frente a nada ni nadie.

En el siguiente golpe se recompuso y tiró de la almohada desequilibrando a la muchacha y haciéndola caer en plancha sobre la cama. Lanzó la almohada lejos, contra la silla donde ya no descansaba el vestido de novia que días atrás había lucido su ahora esposa. Sonrió triunfal y lanzó una mirada altanera.

Ella parpadeó perpleja y se rehizo de la caída sentándose de rodillas sobre el colchón. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un crío en pleno berrinche. Torció la boca y se lanzó a dar un manotazo a Ranma.

Lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado sobre el propio colchón. En ningún momento retiraba esa cada vez más amplia sonrisa pedante que lucía. Si algo no soportaba la muchacha de cabellos cortos, era ser vacilada y que para colmo se jactasen de ello.

Encogió todavía más los labios y volvió a la carga intentando alcanzar la dura cabeza de su irritante marido con la palma de su mano. Era imposible, rodó para el lado contrario otra vez. Él seguía sonriendo molestamente. La paciencia de la chica comenzaba a agotarse y un intenso instinto asesino empezó a dominarla.

En un alarde perspicacia amagó con una de las manos para enganchar el pecho de la camisa de tirantes del chico con tal de amarrarlo para golpearle después. La urgencia por evitar el golpe se apoderó del rostro del muchacho, que abriendo los ojos como platos se estiró intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de ella. No le soltó y debido a la fuerza con la que él intentó alejarse, fue arrastrada por Ranma cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros. Sus rasgos faciales delataron sorpresa, ninguno esperaba que aquello fuese a suceder.

No se separaron, permanecieron así durante segundos y ella en ningún momento aflojó su agarre.

Él arqueó una ceja y fingiendo seriedad habló

–Podrías levantarte de encima mía y tal.

Sus palabras la hicieron salir de su burbuja y su rostro volvió a mostrar de nuevo más huraño que sorprendido.

–Sí claro, en cuanto te dé tu merecido.

–Bleeeeh– Volvió a sacarle la lengua en una mueca de mofa.

No parecía haber cambiado nada el hecho de que ya estuviesen casados y hubiesen ejercido como tal en el lecho. Su manera particular de llevar la relación era realmente asombrosa. Su mezcla de broncas y momentos tiernos parecían equilibrar una balanza que aquellos ajenos a estos datos calificarían de locura.

–Chicos, ya está listo el desayuno– dijo la mayor de los Tendo tras tocar un par de veces a la puerta –Podéis continuar con lo que estuvieseis haciendo, no quería interrumpir nada. Tampoco hay prisa– añadió.

Instantáneamente Akane soltó la camisa de Ranma y miró hacia la puerta como si su hermana tuviera el poder de ver a través de esta –¡No, no! ¡Tranquila Kasumi! ¡Ya vamos!– gritó al tiempo que de nuevo se sonrosaba. No quería que nadie creyese que él y ella estaba haciendo cosas obscenas aunque ya las hubiesen hecho.

–Ah, no. A mi no me puedes dejar con este calentón– dijo Ranma alzando también la voz y simulando en ella molestia mientras su rostro delataba que estaba volviendo a bromear –Enseguida bajamos Kasumi, serán solo unos minutos– apostilló.

–¡¿Qué dices, idiota!?– la cólera y el bochorno de sentirse ridiculizada frente a su hermana mayor hicieron que volviese a amarrar con fuerza la camiseta del chico –¡Deja de inventarte cosas!- bramó. Él sonrió glorioso, encantado por seguir siendo un maestro en el arte de desesperarla.

–Ah, cielos, lo siento– se disculpó Kasumi desde el otro lado. Se azoró creyendo que había interrumpido algún momento de pareja. Llamó también a la puerta del dormitorio de Nabiki antes de bajar las escaleras hacia a la planta baja.

–Voy a partirte esa cabeza de alcornoque que tienes, si, ¡definitivamente he decidido que voy a matarte!– lanzó furiosa su otra mano al cuello del muchacho pero éste la bloqueó y aprovechó el movimiento para hacerle una llave. Rodó sobre el colchón hasta hacerla quedar debajo de su cuerpo agarrándola ahora de las dos manos. Se hallaba sentado sobre las caderas de la chica, utilizando sus piernas a modo de prisión para evitar movimientos inesperados de las de ella. Aquella petulante sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro y dejó ver sus dientes.

Hizo fuerza para llevar las manos de la muchacha contra la cama, a los lados de su cabeza, a la par que echándose hacia adelante acercaba su pecho al cuerpo de ella. Pareciera que estuviese haciéndola prisionera utilizando sus propias extremidades como rejas de aquella jaula humana que tenía como objetivo inmovilizarla.

La crispación se apoderó de la chica que a pesar de hacer fuerza con brío, no pudo dificultar lo más mínimo el contraataque de Ranma. Chascó la lengua con rabia.

Su imponente mirada azulada analizó al detalle su expresión. Irritación e impotencia destacaban más que cualquier otro sentimiento presente en su ser. Cesó su sonrisa, cerró los ojos y acercó sus sus labios a los de ella con delicadeza. Dejó una corta distancia y volvió a dibujar media sonrisa. A falta de unos milímetros, que se sentían distantes como kilómetros, de que el contacto se ocasionase, Akane cedió a la dulce invitación y también aflojó sus párpados dejándolos caer. Aceptó lo que había entendido como una invitación.

Él transformó aquel gesto incompleto en una sonrisa completa; y entonces, se alejó de su rostro, aflojó su agarre y se levantó de encima de ella.

–Tonta– se burló mientras ya en pie se desperezaba y abría una cajonera para sacar algo de ropa.

Efectivamente, de eso se le quedó la cara cuando escuchó aquella palabra. Le hirvió la sangre como si estuviese siendo calentada a fuego lento en el mismísimo caldero del infierno.

Se incorporó y agarró una de las zapatillas que había cerca del lecho para lanzársela con la brutal fuerza de un coloso irritado. El calzado golpeó sobre su objetivo que estaba de espaldas rebuscando en el cajón. Asestó el golpe justo en su trasero.

Sin ceder un solo segundo a la tregua o dar pie a reacción alguna por parte de él, lanzó la otra zapatilla y golpeó la cabeza del artista marcial.

–¡Idiota!– añadió.

–¿Querías un beso?– preguntó curioso sobándose el lugar de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe sin dejar mientras de buscar en aquel cajón.

Por fin encontró la camisa china azul cielo que buscaba. Se giró entonces buscando respuesta a su reciente pregunta.

Ella lo miraba con notable furia sentada en el colchón. Fruncía el ceño y sus delicados labios. Emanaba un intenso instinto asesino que a él, sin importar el peligro, le atraía cual polo opuesto. Era una dulce pero peligrosa tentación.

–Venga mujer, ha sido una broma– por fin perdió la expresión bromista con la que estuvo provocando a la chica durante todo ese rato. Su semblante se mostró más tierno y apacible. No se reconocía ni él mismo cubierto por esa sensible apariencia.

Se acercó al borde de la cama, ella lo observó reacia y cruzó los brazos en un movimiento defensivo . Si se trataba de una broma, aunque no pareciese bromear en aquella ocasión, ella no caería de nuevo. Además estaba enfadada con él.

–Déjame darte un beso– rogó sentándose sobre las sábanas en un intento por acercarse a su chica y depositando la prenda que traía en las manos sobre una de las esquinas de la cama. La recién casada giró el rostro para perder de el contacto visual con los ojos del muchacho. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no era capaz de enfrentarse a esa mirada que la hacía enloquecer cada vez que se encontraba con la suya, por lo que prefirió esquivarla.

Sonrió enternecido. Sabía que la habia hecho rabiar de lo lindo con aquel amago de beso de hacía unos minutos. Era la mayor evidencia de que ella estaba receptiva, quería ser besada.

Resopló ligeramente nervioso y se atrevió a situar su mano sobre el muslo de la joven. Tembloroso comenzó a acariciarla esperando recibir una bofetada en cualquier momento.

Ella dio un salto al sentir la cálida mano paseando por sus piernas. Por suerte se sintió protegida llevando aquel infantil pantalón de pijama amarillo que tanto le gustaba.

–¿Qué diablos haces?– atinó a decir al tiempo que giró su ruboroso rostro buscando el de él para darle una reprimenda. Esquiva se movió hacia el lado contrario para alejarse de aquel contacto que no había solicitado.

–Ya me has oído– bajó la mirada avergonzado. ¡Pues va a resultar que solo era atrevido haciendo bromas! Al final cuando tenía que mostrar sus sentimientos, o realizar algún gesto cariñoso que sintiera de verdad, parecía que la vergüenza lo consumía.

Miró de soslayo y chascó su lengua al verlo cabizbajo y rojo a causa del bochorno. Volvió a acercarse a él con extrema precaución.

–Pero no me toques– advirtió sin dejar de arrugar el ceño y analizar al chico como medida defensiva. Ranma simplemente asintió.

–Antes de dejarte…– seguía costándole hacer referencia a acciones amorosas entre ellos –besarme– añadió mientras con sus propias manos entrelazadas empezó a jugar con los pulgares luchando contra el nerviosismo –tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Levantó un poco el rostro y la miró de reojo. Esperaba atento a que ella hablase de nuevo.

–Tú…

El silencio lo incomodaba e impacientaba.

–¿Yo…?– la indujo a continuar formulando su duda.

–Es un poco complicado de preguntar.

–No importa, solo dispara.

–Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

–¿Por qué habría de enfadarme?– interpeló incrédulo.

–Simplemente prométemelo y punto.

–No te entiendo.

–Si no lo haces, no habrá… beso– consiguió decir decidida sin balbucear demasiado.

–¡Oye, eso es chantaje!– se lamentó.

–Vale, vámonos a desayunar– terminó e hizo amago de levantarse del lugar que ocupaba en la cama, pero él se lo impidió levantando su mano para pedirla que no se moviera del sitio.

–Está bien, está bien– suspiró desde lo más profundo –Te lo prometo. No me enfadaré–

Aclaró su garganta y movió la vista hacia las cortinas evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él accidentalmente.

–¿Eres virgen?

–¿Qué?– No podía salir de su asombro, la pregunta estaba mal formulada, su memoria era un desastre o únicamente quiso hacer como que nunca tuvieron nada.

–Akane… ¿Tú recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos días, verdad?– inquirió receloso. No terminaba de entender qué clase de pregunta absurda había formulado su mujer.

–¡Claro que lo sé!– bramó muerta de vergüenza.

–¿Entonces?– extendió de manera exagerada las palmas de sus manos para canalizar tanta incredulidad.

–¡Es por eso!

–¿Por el qué?

–¡Por lo que hicimos, idiota!–

Se acercó algo más a la muchacha e intentó buscar su mirada intentando llamar su atención.

–¿Cómo diantres voy a seguir siendo virgen si el otro día tuvimos…– miró con desconfianza hacia la puerta de la habitación antes de bajar el tono de voz; de ningún modo quería que nadie se enterase de aquello –Tuvimos sexo– atinó a decir susurrando.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

–Además no habíamos hablado de ello hasta ahora, lo hemos evitado tratándolo como tema tabú…– volvió a mirar hacia abajo buscando refugio a su pudor –Y personalmente déjame decirte que creo necesario hablar sobre algunas cosas que hicimos…–

–Está bien, hablaremos de ello, pero en otro momento. Ahora quiero que me aclares si previo a lo que hicimos, habías o no hecho algo similar– sus sentimientos de celosía infundados por su propia imaginación quedaron esperando su glorioso momento para entrar en escena del modo más dramático y colérico.

–¡Así que era eso!– alzó completamente la cabeza aliviado. Ella se mantuvo en silencio evitando hacer más evidente su sensación de bochorno.

La miró con detenimiento divertido. No se esperaba que su para nada femenina esposa pudiese ser tan celosa. Sentirse el foco de este tipo de sentimientos encontrados le resultó incluso agradable de acuerdo a su egocentrismo y carácter narcisista.

–Mira que eres tonta.

–¿Vas a responder? Te ví bastante resuelto y cómodo– apretó los puños conteniendo los nervios y las ganas de llorar. También cayó en la cuenta de que se desenvolvía bien, más que eso; se le daba muy bien aquello. Pero no le diría que tenía esa opinión acerca de su forma de hacerlo porque se volvería aún más soberbio si cabía.

Un atisbo de sonrisa presumida se dibujó en sus labios. Gateó sobre el lecho hasta alcanzarla y antes de que ella pudiese girar el rostro ya había agarrado sus mejillas. Las de él lucían rojizas turbadas por aquello que estaba a punto de decir.

–Tonta, tú has sido la primera…– puso toda la carne en el asador con una seductora sonrisa –… y si tienes las ganas y agallas de aguantarme toda una vida, serás la única–

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a destellar al borde del emotivo llanto que pudo mitigar recordándose mentalmente lo fuerte que era.

En aquel momento las autoinstrucciones para centrarse en no llorar al haber escuchado esas palabras de boca de su hombre fueron clave. Sin duda podía ser tan buena emocionalmente como en las artes marciales indiscriminadas. Se necesita mucho valor para aguantar el tipo ante una declaración de amor eterno de tal calibre.

–Y ahora, cierra los ojos. Me debes un beso– buscó transmitirle serenidad con sus palabras y continuar con el propósito que se había marcado.Él bajó los párpados y ella imitó su gesto reprimiendo todavía las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar con una nueva mínima muestra de amor.

–Tengo que cumplir con mi deber como marido…– bromeó antes de besarla con suavidad.

Por fin dio orden desde la torre de mando en su cabeza de bajar las barreras que siempre tenía alzadas. Un par de lágrimas veloces y espabiladas huyeron resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se dejó hacer, y fue ella quien profundizó el beso para sorpresa de su chico. Sus lenguas entraron en juego y se tantearon esquivas, prudentes.

Se separaron con sendas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros; trataban de ocultarlas de manera disimulada, pero era prácticamente imposible. Estaban contentos con el rumbo que había tomado aquello y aquel gesto era algo espontáneo, sonrisas de esas que nacen en el alma.

Separados sus labios por un espacio prácticamente inexistente, consultó liberando el rostro de la muchacha a la par que descendía sus ansiosos dedos por la figura de su cuello. Llegó a los hombros y mantuvo quietas sus manos en aquel lugar que trató como una señal de Stop. Nervioso, tembló como un flan.

–¿P-p-pu-puedo repetir?

Ambos permanecieron segundos que parecieron eternos en silencio y sus inseguridades fueron delatadas por los martilleantes latidos de sus corazones. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a levantar los párpados. Podían sentir mutuamente sus respiraciones al mantener tan aproximados sus labios. Compartían hasta agotarlo el aire que sus cuerpos aspiraban. No necesitaban la vista para verse mutuamente, se sentían.

Akane reaccionó volviendo a amarrar vigorosamente el cuello de la camisa blanca de tirantes que vestía su esposo fruto de la excitación; en esta ocasión con otras pretensiones. Abrió los ojos solo para observar cómo lo intranquilos ojos de él ya estaban abiertos también y la observaban; se lanzó a devorar sus tentadores labios como si fueran su platillo favorito.

Lo hizo con un frenesí inconmensurable, cual drogadicto inyectándose en vena su anhelada y preciada dosis. Disfrutando de las sensaciones que su cuerpo transmitía a modo de placer desde su cerebro con cada contacto entre sus labios, como cada gramo de aquella droga diluyéndose en sangre y esperado a ser transportado para generar sensaciones inigualables al resto de su ser. Era indescriptible la sensación de plenitud que le evocaba el privilegio de poder amarlo.

El shock por el fiero beso recibido le duró poco, muy poco. La feroz reacción de su mujer terminó de encenderle y a pesar de que había tratado de controlarse estaba realmente excitado. Se recostó sobre las sábanas y permitió que ella quedase sentada a horcajadas encima suya. Sin darse cuenta hicieron caer al suelo la camisa azulona de cuello mao que él había sacado de uno de los cajones.

Sus manos, traviesas, obtuvieron el valor para introducirse bajo la amarilla camisa del pijama que vestía la chica. Acarició con delicadeza su espalda para empaparse del gozoso tacto de su blanca y tersa piel, y a la par se atrevió a levantar la prenda para empezar a desvestirla. El rubor subió al rostro de Akane. También al suyo, se sentía dichoso por poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

–¿A dónde… crees… que vas?– interpeló durante los segundos que se tomaban para coger aire entre fugaces besos.

–¿Dónde crees que me dirijo?– contestó ronco. Subió la camiseta de su mujer hasta dejar al descubierto su estirado y definido abdomen. No le hubiera importado demasiado degustarla a lengüetazos, tenía hambre de ella. Cada vez más.

–A zona restringida– añadió pasando sus dedos cariñosamente por los cabellos azabache del artista marcial hasta despeinarlo ligeramente. Intentó hablar, mostrarse estricta con sus palabras pero su comportamiento juguetón le hizo perder credibilidad.

–¡Déjame quitarte esto de una vez!– gruñó impaciente. A ella se le escapó una carcajada al sentirlo desesperado preso de sus instintos más básicos. No recordaba con claridad haber sentido esto cuando lo hicieron por primera vez hace unos pocos días.

Separó su rostro del de él y alzó sus finos brazos para permitir la insistente ayuda del chico y desprenderse de aquella prenda que tan molesta le parecía a él. Fogoso la lanzó lejos de su alcance.

Quedó ensimismado observando la figura femenina que tenía encima suya. Sus armas de mujer, firmes y protegidas de sus lujuriosas miradas solo tras el sostén, acapararon prácticamente toda su atención.

Se relamió al sentir como su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeños espasmos que se iniciaban en su ombligo. La sangre dejó de fluir a la velocidad habitual y se concentraba en un solo punto de su cuerpo que le impedía pensar con claridad.

–¡Joder!– prorrumpió extasiado. ¡¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego todos estos años?! En realidad, y aunque se metiera con sus atributos femeninos para hacerla rabiar, siempre le pareció una chica hermosa que con los últimos años de desarrollo se había convertido en una preciosa mujer.

Ella sintió arder el rubor en sus mejillas viéndose observada con ferocidad y ferviente deseo.

–No seas descarado– se abrazó a sí misma para cubrir sus pechos, como si a él no le hubiese dado tiempo a observar cada detalle de estos –Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves– apretó los dientes.

–El otro día no me dejaste quitarte mi camisa.

–Lo del otro día fue muy raro…

–Ciertamente– añadió arqueando una ceja –La verdad es que ni yo mismo termino de creer lo que ocurrió.

Las posibilidades de que aquello volviera a finalizar en sexo eran cada vez más altas y no había contado con ello. No podía permitirse otro desliz, en esta ocasión si aquello terminaba de caldearse dejaría clara su necesidad de tomar la precauciones pertinentes.

Ranma se alzó para quedar sentado debajo de ella y ágilmente se deshizo de la camisa de tirantes que vestía. Hizo lo mismo que con la de ella, la lanzó bien lejos.

-Quiero volver a hacerte mía– masculló convincente casi de manera imperceptible. Recorrió de arriba a abajo su fina figura con una mirada que evidenciaba sus ganas por devorarla. Ella no llegó a captar el mensaje pero entendió su mirada. Desvió sus ojos tímida, intimidada por la situación.

Agarró con fuerza su trasero y la arrimó contra su cuerpo. Estaba deseando que sintiese lo excitado que había conseguido ponerle solo con unas cuantas caricias y besos. Bueno, y con sus pechos. Estos últimos hicieron que la sangre le hirviera y que sus ojos casi salieran de sus cuencas.

–Si vamos a tener un relación normal de pareja, quiero... – susurró Akane rompiendo el contacto visual para esconder su mirada fijándola en su regazo – quiero poner condiciones– sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada sonrió divertido.

–Hemos sido prometidos y esposos sin ser una pareja. No todo el mundo puede presumir de logros como este – Le parecía divertido y a la vez un auténtico fastidio. Aunque eso ya no importaba, ahora solo quería poder disfrutar de los beneficios de tener como esposa a la chica a la cual pertenecía su corazón. Inquieto agarró las manos de su mujer para invitarla a acariciar sus musculados pectorales, necesitaba sus caricias.

–Entonces somos una pareja, quiero decir… ¿estamos saliendo?– no sabía si cuestionaba o afirmaba aquellas palabras que salieron a trompicones por su boca. Todo era bastante confuso porque su relación estaba fuera de lo estándar. Dejó que sus manos fueran guiadas por las de él, que seguía requiriendo su atención ansiando caricias.

–Supongo que estamos saliendo.

–O quizá no, a mi nadie me ha pedido salir– en la comisura de sus labios nació una coqueta sonrisa, su mirada dejó de mostrarse esquiva y se clavó sobre los embaucadores ojos azules de él.

–Vaya, vaya…. Doña "odio a los hombres" me está pidiendo salir – fingió irónica sorpresa.

–No, no – se le escaparon un par de risas divertida – te equivocas, yo no estoy pidiendo salir a nadie. Tan solo he dicho que nadie me ha pedido salir– él aclaró su garganta. Tenía que ingeniárselas para salir del fango, se sentía atrapado hasta el cuello.

–Bueno… Eso de que nadie te ha pedido salir, no es cierto– soltó distraído una de las manos del cuerpo de la muchacha para rascarse la cabeza a la vez que miraba hacia arriba evidenciando su inseguridad –Creo que medio instituto se dejó el alma en pedirte salir de montones de formas– tiró balones fuera, como de costumbre. Esa respuesta no era lo que ella quería oír.

–Cierto, pero dejaron de intentarlo cuando asumieron que eras mi prometido.

–Normal, no hay comparación – su carácter pretencioso volvió a brillar con luz propia.

–¿Vas a pedirme salir entonces?– afiló sus grandes ojos marrones, sin duda era un tanteo; de aquellos tan retorcidos con las que las mujeres ponen a prueba a los hombres. ¡Alerta, trampa! ¡Repito... ES UNA TRAMPA!

–N-n-no creo que sea… n-necesario. Ya estamos casados.

–Qué pena, yo no me entrego a nadie que no esté saliendo conmigo– con una falsa tristeza en su rostro simuló levantarse de encima, pero rápido, casi desesperado, él logró impedirlo.

–¡E-e-espera! ¡La noche de bodas te dije…– no sabía si realmente quería volver a hacer referencia a la preciosa frase que exclamó indignado al no sentirse correspondido y en una situación complicada "No es cuestión de sexo, estamos hablando de amor…

–Ah no, no. Yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche, estaba borracha– se hizo la ingenua, no quiso excusas aunque en realidad tenía grabado a fuego algunos momentos concretos de la noche. Recordaba ese "No pienso mover un dedo si no soy correspondido"

–Eres injusta– hizo un mohín indignado –Me declaré... de forma indirecta, pero lo hice…–

–Entonces ¿estamos saliendo o no?– se tocó el mentón con el pulgar y el índice a la vez que rodó los ojos al techo –En realidad nuestro matrimonio no tiene por qué ser más que un mero papel para unir nuestras familias legalmente– sonó maquiavélica, pero tenía toda la razón. En realidad solo estaba dándole motivos para reaccionar, quería que le pidiese salir.

–¡Si, si, estamos saliendo!– el sudor cayó por su sien al sentir que si no daba la razón a la joven echaría por la borda la oportunidad que se le había presentado de volver a sentirse uno con su delicado cuerpo.

–No, no lo estamos– bajó la mano y señaló inquisidoramente la cara del chico con su dedo índice –Pídemelo– ordenó.

–¿De verdad es necesario?– se incorporó con dudas a medias, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón para alzarse.

–Y esa es solo la primera condición– no desvió la mirada ni un segundo y acercó el rostro al de su esposo, que ya prácticamente estaba sentado. Podían sentir mutuamente sus alientos.

–¿Hay más?– aquello le comenzaba a resultar engorroso. ¿Qué condición podía ser peor que obligarle a ser honesto con sus sentimientos y pedirla salir?

–Sí, y esta la considero casi más importante– él abrió los ojos y aguzó el oído. No tenía la más remota idea de a qué podía referirse –Desde ahora, siempre que lo hagamos será con precaución– informó segura de lo que decía.

–Pero si te traté con mucho cuidado– perplejo defendió sus modales de aquella primera vez. Fue delicado y tierno con ella, no entendía a qué venía hablar de precauciones entonces.

–¡No me refiero a eso, imbécil!– exclamó ruborizada. Unos decibelios más altos y aquello podría ser catalogado como un grito.

Su cara fue un poema. ¡Cielos, vale! Si, ahora lo entendía, se refería a … oh, vaya.

–Pero si ninguno de los dos tenemos ninguna enfermedad que podamos transmitir…– su garganta, zalamera, dejó escapar un ronroneo digno de un gato.

–Se nota que no te llega la sangre al cerebro– él arrugó la boca y las cejas un poco molesto por su comentario –No quiero quedar embarazada– sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo y el semblante del chico volvió a cambiar. Así que era eso. Vale, él estaba de acuerdo con ella. En absoluto quería ser padre ahora mismo, pero estaba seguro de que había alternativas al preservativo.

Todo lo que sabía de aquel invento era que le haría perder alguna de las sensaciones placenteras del acto. Había disfrutado demasiado su primera vez y quería que siempre fuese mínimo como en aquella torpe y primera ocasión.

–Si es por eso, tú tranquila, tengo una idea– volvió a dejarse caer sobre las sábanas y no tardó un segundo en dedicarse a meter discretamente mano de nuevo a la chica.

–Vale, ¿qué propones?

–Propongo continuar esta conversación exponiendo nuestras condiciones... más tarde...– volvió a sonar ronco. Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo sus ganas e intenciones.

–¡Cierto, el desayuno!– se llevó la mano a la boca sobresaltada, casi se había olvidado por completo de que su hermana había pasado para llamarlos a comer. Ranma negó con la cabeza.

–De eso nada– con una pasmosa velocidad rodó hacia un lado para cambiar las tornas y quedar sobre ella. Era el único desayuno que parecía necesitar.

–¡Oye!– exclamó fastidiada por el brusco movimiento –¡Que primero quiero saber cuál es tu id…– no permitió que terminase la frase, arrasó apasionadamente con sus labios los de la chica en un intento por extinguir con su saliva el ardor que nacía dentro su ser.

Se dedicó a jugar con los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de la muchacha entregándose fervientemente con besos sin tregua; correspondidos sin obligación alguna por ella.

Realizó un hiatus de apenas unos segundos en los que se quedó observando fijamente los marrones ojos de su mujer mientras descansaba su frente sobre la de ella.

–Voy a darte una pista…– su sonrisa asomó entre sus cada vez más agitadas respiraciones. Estaba totalmente cautivado y sediento de amor, deseoso por hacerla sudar intensamente –Vamos a probar eso a lo que llaman... la marcha atrás…– estaba tan encendido que ya ni medía sus palabras.

Gracias a sus estrictos entrenamientos como artista marcial tenía gran control sobre sus músculos. Eso añadido a que se había vuelto bastante hábil en el arte de darse placer de forma propia, cosa que Akane no sabía, le dio confianza ciega para intentar dicha maniobra.

Aquella técnica era de las pocas cosas que a ella le sonaban sobre temas sexuales. Había oído que no era en absoluto fiable pero confió en las habilidades de las que presumía el chico y se dejó llevar; deseaba que aquella práctica fuese suficiente para evitar meterse en un lío. Quería vivir el momento sin preocupaciones.

La temperatura de la habitación volvió a ascender como ocurrió días atrás y mientras el resto familiares amanecían y comenzaban su día desayunando reunidos en el salón, la pareja trató de reprimir cada gemido y grito que quería escapar de sus gargantas para no ser descubiertos.

Si bien habían tenido una primera conversación acerca de las bases de su relación y por segunda vez estaban mantenido relaciones, no estaban dispuestos a aceptar frente a los demás que casarlos fue una buena idea. Al menos, no de momento.

Para los demás seguirían siendo aquella pareja adolescente que discutía sin miramientos aunque legalmente fueran esposos y compartieran habitación y lecho.

* * *

¿Hola, se puede? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

 _Espero que estéis disfrutando de estos días con vuestra gente y que, ahora que vamos a cambiar de año en solo unos días, tengáis un feliz y próspero año nuevo._

 ** _WARNING! Antes de empezar mi tocho post quiero deciros que Cuestiones de pareja lo estoy empezando a publicar en Wattpad. Allí iré subiendo todo los capítulos por partes hasta alcanzar la publicación en FanFiction y una vez lo logre, iré subiendo fragmentos de los capítulos antes que aquí. Una vez vaya a subir aquí el capítulo completo, subiré la parte final a Wattpad._**

 ** _Me parece que dicha red es más ágil y sencilla que Fanfiction, aunque no tiene toda la magia que tiene esta web. Podéis seguirme en Wattpad con el mismo seudónimo que aquí o en cualquier otra red, soy Akanechan89._**

 _Creo que han pasado como otros 10 meses más sin escribir absolutamente nada… Si, tenéis derecho a odiarme todo lo que queráis x,D pero prometí no dejar el Fic sin acabar, así que aquí habéis tenido un nuevo capítulo._

 _Al final he tardado como 2 meses más desde que lo "terminé" en publicar este capítulo porque aunque estaba terminado, no estaba revisado. Y tenía que hacer modificaciones porque algunas de las cosas que suceden en los dos próximos capítulos tienen a este como referencia._

 _He de decir que he estado trabajando en él dos o tres semanas a ratos, cuando he podido. En casa, en el transporte público, antes de irme a dormir… Básicamente has sido obra de muchos momentos en los que tuve un poco de tiempo._

 _Lo mejor en esta ocasión es que por fin me he dignado a anotar y estructurar todo aquello que quiero contaros en el fic, en otro documento, por lo que ya tengo un guión para seguir escribiendo más capítulos sin esperar la inspiración divina para unir trazos de la historia que me viene cada montón de meses. Parezco una menopáusica de la motivación._

 _Creo que ha sido el capítulo que con más ganas he escrito y del cual estoy más orgullosa. Si me conocéis sabréis que por desgracia leo poco y escribo aún menos, y a pesar de ello me he sentido hábil y cómoda narrando una de mis primeras escenas románticas y picaronas. Nunca he escrito una escena de sexo, y esta junto a la del capítulo 5 han sido las más cercanas a ello._

 _No quiero meter contenido demasiado explícito, no me resulta cómodo de escribir y leer si llega a ser obsceno. No obstante voy a seguir intentando exprimir hasta la última gota cada escena subida de tono para erizar la piel de cada persona que se moleste en leer este fic. Quiero que los lectores sientan que están dentro de las escenas más fogosas; que sus mejillas se acaloren, sus respiraciones se agiten. Que disfruten del erotismo sin que sea necesario lo explícito._

 _En lo que respecta a lo ocurrido en este capítulo, una vez más he intentado todo lo que he podido por mantener a la pareja lo más fiel a su forma de ser infantil, vergonzosa y peleona. Me ha resultado un poco complicado porque los personajes son algo más adultos que en el punto donde lo acabo Rumiko Takahashi y además con la boda han estrechado su vínculo. Era prácticamente inevitable mostrarlos deseosos por volver a sentirse el uno al otro._

 _He disfrutado lo impensable escribiendo algunas de las situaciones. Y entre revisión y revisión del texto lo he ido puliendo para tratar de daros lo mejor que tengo. Si leyese y escribiese más, estoy segura de que podría traer relatos de buena calidad._

 _Puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo lo tendré listo en muy poco tiempo, porque ya lo tengo terminado y sólo falta revisarlo para rematar los detalles que haya pasado por alto. Justo ahora llevo a medias el capítulo 8, así que espero no perder fuelle y seguir publicando con asiduidad._

 _Como siempre, deseo que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y me encantaría que dejaseis vuestros comentarios en forma de review para que pueda saber qué os ha parecido, en qué puedo mejorar y qué esperáis de futuros capítulos._

 _Un abrazo enorme y gracias por vuestras reviews._


	7. Capítulo 7 - Tareas de recién casados

– **Capítulo 7 Tareas de recién casados –**

Con el ceño fruncido, una cara de berrinche impresionante y las manos entrecruzadas tras la nuca, Ranma acompañaba a su esposa caminando por el vallado.

Lucía cara de pocos amigos, había sido obligado a acompañarla por culpa de su estimadísima cuñada Nabiki. A ésta no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que convencer a sus padres de que, de cara a prepararles para su mudanza a Tokyo, debían hacer cosas en pareja cómo realizar la compra.

Dicho y hecho; Soun le pidió a la mayor de las hermanas que no se hiciese cargo más de ir a la compra porque delegaría esa tarea a los recién casados.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando y enfurruñado pensando en la manera de devolverle a Nabiki la jugarreta. Porque se la devolvería, eso no iba a quedar así.

–¿No vas a caminar ni un rato junto a mí?– la pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

–Siempre voy por aquí.

–Por eso, no estaría de más que caminases junto a mí ahora que somos un matrimonio.

–Si hombre, y te doy la mano de paso ya– contestó irónicamente.

–Qué tonto eres, yo intentando acercar posturas y tú siendo tan desagradable como de costumbre– el muchacho se quedó estático sobre la verja y rodó los ojos desganado, pero ella tenía razón, acababa de darle un repaso en temas de madurez.

Bajó de la valla con un salto perfecto y llegó a la altura de la muchacha.

–¿Contenta?

No contestó pero tomó con su pequeña mano la del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, dejó perdida la mirada en el horizonte y sintió el reconfortante calor de sus mejillas enrojeciendo con levedad.

Él hizo otro tanto, resopló resignandose a permitir que de forma excepcional su corazón tomase las riendas en esa situación y perdió también su mirada en la distancia. Aferró la mano de ella con fuerza.

Tardaron largos minutos que permanecieron en un sepulcral silencio sin soltarse la mano hasta llegar al supermercado del barrio.

Algunas de las curiosas miradas de vecinos que los reconocieron se posaron sobre el firme agarre de sus manos. Aquel gesto daba credibilidad al rumor que corría por todo el vecindario de que por fin habían conseguido casarlos.

Una vez dentro, ella apoyada con sus codos sobre el carro de la compra se dedicó a leer distraída la lista de todo aquello que necesitaban mientras él iba alcanzando y añadiendo todo aquello que iba siendo mencionado.

–Hace falta gel de ducha– dijo revisando las últimas líneas del listado –y también papel higiénico– añadió.

En la punta de uno de los interminables pasillos del local giraron para meterse en la sección de artículos de higiene personal en busca de aquellos productos que les faltaban.

Akane se frenó junto al carrito mientras el muchacho buscaba el gel de la marca que habitualmente gastaban en el Dojo. Fue a coger una botella cuando otro elemento llamó su atención en la estantería de al lado.

Observó curioso la cantidad de productos dedicados a las relaciones íntimas que había expuestos. Cuando sus azules iris se toparon con todo aquello, brillaron fascinados. Jamás había prestado mucha atención a este tipo de cosas pero desde que estaba casado todo cambió, las experiencias vividas con su mujer en la cama le habían abierto un nuevo mundo. Multitud de lubricantes, aceites, anillos y preservativos; todos diferentes, con texturas y sabores para experimentar.

Su respiración se hizo algo más pesada y tuvo que tragar duro para pasar la imagen que recreó en su mente. Le resultó difícil sacar de su cabeza la ilusoria imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su chica embadurnado por un delicioso aceite aromático que la hacía más apetitosa que nunca. Juntar gula y lujuria en un solo pensamiento era un combo terriblemente letal.

–¿No queda del que compramos siempre?– la inocente pregunta de la muchacha hizo que diera un respingo y su festival erótico festivo mental se esfumase. Por suerte.

–No es lo que parece– trató de disculparse por algo que ella no había captado siquiera.

–¿El qué?– arqueó una ceja confusa –Entonces, ¿hay o no hay gel del que usamos?– se movió hacia un lado para mirar detrás del chico y comprobar ella misma la situación. Su expresión quedó estática salvo por una ceja que se levantaba de forma autómata a causa de un tic y una gota de sudor que cayó por su sien.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces mirando esas cosas en lugar de estar buscando el dichoso gel?– su enfado era fruto del bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar.

–¡No hables tan alto, que nos miran!– exclamó en un intento de susurro él.

Una ama de casa y una pareja de ancianos que paseaban por aquel pasillo posaron la vista sobre ellos apenas unos segundos.

Ella se sintió inmensamente intimidada con aquellas palabras; no soportaba sentirse observada en situaciones incómodas como aquella.

Se acercó bajo la discreta mirada del chico de la trenza al expositor y analizó todo cuanto pudo ver allí. Realmente había gran variedad de montones de cosas que jamás habría imaginado que existieran. Miró atenta, como si estuviera buscando concretamente algo perdido entre tanto producto. Lo encontró.

–Sigo sin entender por qué los preservativos se hacen con sabores...– murmuró pasmada tomando una de las cajas para leer de qué estaban fabricados.

–Estás de coña– afirmó él mordaz. Ella levantó la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada durante unos segundos. ¿Acaso dudaba de su desconocimiento?

–Que nosotros tengamos otra eeehm… alternativa, no implica que los demás sigan nuestro ejemplo– por norma general el resto de gente joven que no quisiera concebir hacía uso de hormonas, preservativos u otros elementos ideados para evitar los embarazos no deseados. Lo que ellos estaban haciendo no era en absoluto recomendable.

–Hasta ahí todo es correcto, querido, pero sigo sin entender qué función cumplen los sabores. Ni que fueran comida.

El artista marcial abrió los ojos como platos y veloz como un relámpago le quitó de las manos la cajita.

–¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?– cuestionó incrédulo acercando su rostro a la joven buscando alguna señal que indicase si estaba de broma.

–¿Es que tengo cara de estar bromeando?– replicó ella ceñuda.

Era imposible. Osea, qué clase de joven se desentiende por completo de asuntos como el sexo, que para otros acaparan prácticamente el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos durante el día.

–¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives, chiquilla?

–Si tan listo eres y tanto sabes sobre el asunto, explícamelo.

Ese tipo de lecciones sexuales, aunque fueran teóricas, deberían darse en un espacio íntimo y no en medio de un lugar público donde cualquier fisgón podía poner la oreja.

–A ver cómo te lo explico sin que parezca obsceno…– las manos le empezaron a sudar por el nerviosismo al tiempo que comenzó a resoplar agobiado. Devolvió la caja a su sitio –Porque créeme, es obsceno.

Se rascó el mentón y miró al techo buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle aquello sin ser soez. Daba igual cómo lo explicase, aquella lección tendría que haberla traído aprendida de casa. ¿De verdad que no había escuchado ni una mísera broma acerca de ello? ¡Ya está, su recurso sería la broma!

Clavó sus ojos azulones sobre los de ella intentando no interrumpir el contacto visual en ningún momento a pesar de la vergüenza.

–A ver… seguro que has tenido que escuchar alusiones a ello en un montón de lugares. Alguna vez has oído alguna broma relacionada con... chupar, seguro. Es decir, risas y alboroto cuando hablan… ya sabes, de chupar… eso de ahí abajo– había sido capaz de decirlo sin que la cabeza le explotase en el intento. Respiró con profundidad buscando aliviar la sensación molesta que cargaba cuando tenía que hablar de esos asuntos.

–No sé si lo he entendido bien...– contestó suspicaz –¡¿Me estás diciendo que a la gente le gusta chupar eso…?!– su cara era un poema, se volvió colorada por completo, pareciera que un semáforo obligando a detenerse acualquiera que quisiera cruzarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza. Un par de clientes de la tienda pasaron junto a ellos e intentaron no mirarles a pesar de haber escuchado parte de la conversación.

–Para tu información, no importa si hombre o mujer, esa zona es territorio comestible…– detalló. Su voz rozó la sensualidad, su mente le jugó una mala pasada recordando momentos íntimos vividos últimamente con la muchacha y sus ojos se escurrieron hasta situarse sobre el pecho de ésta a pesar de estar cubierto por una camiseta de cuello vuelto. Fueron solo unos milisegundos, se recompuso rápidamente pero para entonces ya era tarde, ella lo había pillado.

–Por tu cara entiendo que "eso" también es comestible–

–Si por algún casual estás burlándote de mí para hacérmelo pasar mal mientras te doy explicaciones, pagarás las consecuencias…– amenazó todavía rojo de la vergüenza.

–¿Me crees con tan poco amor propio como para dejarme en ridículo preguntando cosas como ésta?– espetó con contundencia vocalizando con énfasis las tres últimas palabras –Y encima a tí, es completamente descabellado.

–Demasiado ridículo para ser verdad…

Akane dio un rápido y ligero golpe en la cabeza al muchacho por su insolencia.

–Perdona por no ser una obsesa como tú o Shampoo– Vale, ¿a qué venía eso? Ataque totalmente gratuito. Ella sabía perfectamente que la amazona estaba más puesta en materia, pero él nunca se mostró especialmente interesado en esas cosas. A pesar de que si trataron de aprovechar su condición de joven en plena pubertad para chantajearle.

Ranma se sobó la cabeza para aliviar el lugar del capón que acababa de recibir. Agarró uno de los botes de gel de baño de esencias florales y lo metió en el carro dispuesto a poner punto y final a aquel momento.

–Vámonos.

Akane no se movió del sitio, seguía observando con detenimiento la gama de productos diseñados para realizar juegos eróticos. Ranma se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observarla. ¿Sería que quizás estaba dispuesta a llevarse uno para probar? Ojalá, pensó en su fuero interno.

–Quiero el de fresas.

–Yo de verdad es que alucino contigo ¿me estás diciendo ahora que quieres que usemos geles de placer?– quedó patidifuso.

–¿Por qué no?– se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de usar su tono de voz más sensual –Habrá que poner en práctica la teoría aprendida…

La maldijo, estaba jugando con él.

Ranma miró hacia los dos lados hasta que las posibles miradas indiscretas de otros clientes hubiesen desaparecido entre otros de los pasillos colindantes y rápidamente cogió uno de los botes de la estantería.

Brillaba con luz propia, rojo de vergüenza.

–T-ta-también una caja de esos de muchos sabores.

–Se dice tutifruti, idiota– corrigió él.

Se miraron mutuamente como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente.

–¿Me vas a obligar a usarlos?– sintió que estaba a punto de perder el privilegio de jugar sin guante –Pudiste comprobar que…– buscó una palabra delicada –terminé fuera, quiero decir…– a cada palabra que pronunciaba se enredaba todavía más en aquella espiral de pudor e inseguridad que rodeaba a su persona.

–Quién me dice que no ocurrirá como la primera vez– apretó los ojos al recordarle culminar extasiado y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda –Resulta asqueroso si lo piensas–

Ambos hicieron una mueca desagradable.

–¡O-oye! ¡Q-que fue sin querer, n-ni siquiera me creo todavía que lo hayamos hecho!– era bastante distinto hacerle el amor a otra persona de aliviarse uno mismo –Creía que al estar casado contigo acabaría muriendo virgen y desaprovechado– confesó cortado –Así que ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que pudiese embarazarte, solo quería sentirme uno con tu cuerpo, disfrutarte… marcarte como mía… y cuando por fin llegó el momento de tomarte mi cerebro se desconectó y no quise pensar en si iba o no a terminar dentro. Yo no quería que ese momento acabase nunca…– bajó el rostro escondiendo la mirada.

–La verdad es que también me pasó algo parecido a mí. Hasta que mi cabeza no procesó aquello que había pasado justo después de culminar, no fui consciente de las consecuencias que podría acarrear nuestra acción– no era el lugar indicado para sincerarse, pero lo estaban haciendo.

–No creo que hayamos tenido tan mala suerte, ¿verdad?– asomó cierta angustia en sus palabras.

–La verdad es que me encuentro bien, no noto nada raro. Aunque si tuviésemos que basarnos en nuestras probabilidades en la suerte que tenemos, creo que estaría preñada de trillizos o algo peor– Era broma pero a la vez era una enorme verdad. Algo más aliviados y compenetrados ambos rieron como si no hubiera nadie más en el supermercado. Un abuelo con su pequeña nieta pasó con pasos acelerados junto a ellos con intención de alejarse lo antes posible de la pareja.

–Entonces, vamos a jugar con esto…– preguntó para sí mismo mientras miraba minuciosamente el embalaje del aceite para masajes con aroma y sabor a fresas.

–No sé muy bien cómo funciona eso, pero tiene pinta de ser divertido.

–Y delicioso.

–Tú siempre pensando en comer.

–Bueno y en más cosas últimamente, pero habrá que saciar también el apetito.

Le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

En los pocos días que llevaban casados, su líbido se había disparado considerablemente.

Tras terminar de meter en el carro el último elemento que necesitaban comprar, se dirigieron a la zona de cajas y esperaron en la cola.

–Oye, Akane, estoy pensando…

–¿Tú pensando?– preguntó socarrona.

–¡Idiota!

–Bleeeeh– hizo una conocida mueca burlona sacándole la lengua.

–Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña malcriada y déjame hablar. Estaba pensando que…– buscó en el carrito con la mirada aquello que causaba su inquietud. Bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en susurros –Deberíamos pagar aparte eso– hizo un ademán refiriéndose al gel de placer.

–¡Ostras, el ticket!– comprendió a qué se refería el muchacho. Si de verdad deseaban que nadie se metiese en sus asuntos maritales, la compra de aquel complemento no debería reflejarse en el impreso con el resto de la cuenta.

–Toma la caja y cómpralo separadamente–

–Sí hombre, cómo voy a comprar yo sola eso. Qué vergüenza, hazlo tú–

–No, no, no. Yo no voy a comprar sólo esto, la cajera creerá que soy un enfermo al que no quiere nadie que se va a dar placer él mismo embadurnándose de ese gel– la imaginación catastrofista del muchacho era demasiado retorcida como para que fuese a ocurrir aquello de verdad. Menudas películas era capaz de montarse en la cabeza.

Ninguno quería hacer la compra del gel, pagar solo por un objeto de esas características suscitaría preguntas a la persona de caja que les atendiese.

–Pues entonces voy a por una caja de pres…– se le atragantó la palabra pero él la entendió y la detuvo a tiempo.

–¡No, no, vale, vale! Pasaré vergüenza yo, pero deja de amenazarme con eso.

–Siguiente– dijo la muchacha que atendía la hilera de personas donde estaban esperando.

Finalmente el artista marcial pasó primero y realizó la compra de un solo producto. Creía no haber pasado más vergüenza en su vida. Le invadieron sudores y sintió que su cuerpo podría desplomarse en cualquier instante. Dichosos síntomas de vergüenza en público.

En realidad a la muchacha que lo atendió le dio completamente lo mismo, los había visto juntos todo el rato y le daba igual lo que hiciera la gente con su vida. Su trabajo era cobrar, no meterse en la vida privada de quienes no le importaban en absoluto.

Volvieron a casa en silencio, llevando varias bolsas cada uno.

* * *

Su odio hacia la hermana mediana de su mujer no cesaba de incrementar, otra de sus geniales aportaciones había conseguido que les tocase a ellos dos encargarse de lavar los platos tras la cena.

Llevaba meses curado de su maldición y ya no podía utilizarla de escudo para escaquearse de las tareas domésticas haciendo alusión a que era desagradable cambiar de cuerpo si experimentaba algún accidente con agua.

–No es justo, un hombre haciendo tareas del hogar– masculló indignado dejando el último plato sobre el escurridor con el resto de vajilla.

En la cultura japonesa todavía predomina la idea de separar los roles en la vida cotidiana y asignárselos a un género. A día de hoy sigue siendo una cultura clasista y machista en muchos ámbitos. Aunque se trata de cambiar esto con los años, resulta complicado.

–Yo no lo veo tan mal– contestó ella terminando de pasar la bayeta por la zona de la encimera colindante al fregadero arrastrando rebeldes gotas de agua, y un poco de harina que había escapado del paquete cuando se hubo elaborado la cena.

Todavía les quedaba colocar elementos como la misma harina, el bote de sal, los paños de cocina y algunos utensilios de cocina para terminar su tarea. Él contestó con un mohín.

Akane con su carácter fuerte no encajaba en la figura de mujer, madre y ama de casa sumisa y tradicional. Le gustaba ser independiente y que su género no fuese barrera para nada. Era indomable, para qué negarlo, a él eso le hacía enloquecer.

–¿Tú consideras justo que si me dedico a estudiar y trabajar, tenga que hacer yo sola estas tareas?

Ranma se tomó unos segundos para sopesarlo.

–En mi opinión creo que una buena espos…– frunció las cejas y le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano para que no acabase aquella frase que parecía ideada por un hombre de las cavernas.

–Pues no me gusta tu opinión, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a ser una persona de provecho y no una esclava del hogar, la familia y de mi esposo– defendió argumentando férreamente sin dejarle terminar.

Él agarró su muñeca para apartar la mano con que le tapaba la boca y continuar aquella conversación.

–¿No será que te has rendido y pasas de dedicarte a labores del hogar porque eres una negada en la cocina?– fijó retador la vista en la joven de cabellos cortos, quien se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro con aparente enfado.

–Te demostraré que puedo alcanzar la excelencia en labores domésticas y cualquier en cosa que me proponga– aquello era un grito de guerra

–Me gusta. Espero poder deleitarme algún día con algo que cocines exclusivamente para mí sin que su sabor sea obra de aguas mágicas como las de Ryugenzawa– contra todo pronóstico se mostró agradable con ella y remató la faena sonriendo de corazón. Aquello fue una declaración de intenciones, comería lo que ella cocinase.

Bonito gesto para revolverla a ella y a esas mariposas que parecían vivir en su estómago desde hacía un tiempo y que habían hecho hogar permanente allí.

–¿Acaso tienes fiebre?– afiló la mirada puesta sobre él con recelo.

–Tonta, solo trataba de ser amable y abrir mi corazón– se ofendió considerablemente estaba siendo sincero y ella no lo tomó en cuenta –Iba a añadir que lo que me agrada de ti es tu inconformismo y tu ambición, pero ya no te lo mereces.

–¿Entonces no estás a favor de la prehistórica idea de que la mujer sea ama de casa sin inquietudes ni ganas de crecer laboral y personalmente?– se acercó al chico fijando como objetivo de sus pupilas el rostro de éste. Quería captar cualquier movimiento voluntario e involuntario en su rostro. Un paso en falso le haría perder puntos.

–Me da igual lo que seas con tal de que me permitas estar a tu lado– sus palabras fueron escupidas a toda velocidad de su boca como si ardieran y a su paso levantasen llagas en la piel de su garganta por el temor a ser interrumpido o atacado verbalmente. Derrochó sinceridad absoluta.

La muchacha desconcertada se ruborizó, abrió los ojos como nunca y se cubrió la boca con razón de la sorpresa.

–Aunque me queje por cualquier cosa, si te pasas la vida fregando platos, yo pasaré la mía secándolos a tu lado. Si decides ser una artista marcial de renombre, yo lo seré también, y llevaremos este Dojo a lo más alto – se hizo un cortísimo silencio que utilizó para repetirse a sí mismo lo que estaba a punto de decir, autoconvenciéndose de que era capaz de decir lo que sentía –Y si optas por ser madre, yo seré el padre de todos y cada uno de tus hijos. Quiero serlo...– había vuelto a montar un numerito romántico con tintes dramáticos, tal vez a causa del alcohol ingerido en la cena, eso pensó ella.

Su mirada amenazaba expectante con estallar en llanto.

–¡No me mires así, mujer!– refunfuñó –¡Di algo!– le sudaban las manos a causa de los nervios.

Ella permanecía quieta, con las manos cubriendo todavía sus delicados y níveos labios. Sus ojos seguían bien abiertos, impactados, y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, se asomaban, pero su orgullo las frenaba. Sin duda las palabras del chico habían tomado un atajo para llegar a su corazón.

–¡H-ha-has bebido,no eres tú, es el sake!– afirmó inquieta tratando de convencerse a si misma sin cambiar un ápice el color de su rostro ruborizado ni la expresión de sus ojos sorprendidos –No vuelvas a beber.

–Vamos, no me quites méritos– respondió quejicoso acercándose a ella. Agarró sus manos y forzó que las bajase para despejar la barrera impuesta sobre aquel rostro que le separaba de la terrible tentación en forma de labios. Sus labios, finos, rosados; temblaban en shock todavía.

Miró de reojo la entrada a la cocina. Para su tranquilidad tras las cortinillas no parecía haber ningún esbirro familiar ejerciendo de espía. Últimamente era incluso más habitual ese tipo de situación que cuando eran prometidos.

–Dame un beso.

Su voz áspera rasgando sin tacto su garganta parecía un ruego, tenía entre sus manos las de ella.

–¡No!– exclamó liberándose del agarre de sus manos. El rubor de su cara no parecía dispuesto a disuadirse.

–¿Por qué?– sus ojos, claros, tenían un brillo especial que solo se dejaba ver cuándo el muchacho había bebido. Había cierto desconsuelo en su voz.

–¡Porque aquí no!

–Vale, te avergüenzas de mí.

–Eres un completo idiota, qué mal te sienta beber– apretó los dientes avergonzada y un poco exasperada.

La miró de arriba a abajo, analizando minuciosamente la blusa y la larga falda que vestía. Ambas amarillas.

Sólo con sentir el descaro con que la miró se sintió ofendida, de algún modo le había dicho que aquella vestimenta no le sentaba nada bien.

–¡Grosero!

–Yo no he dicho nada todavía.

–¡Pero lo estabas pensando!

–Y según tú ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando?– Alzó las cejas esperando unos argumentos convincentes –Lo mismo eres vidente y estamos perdiendo clientes.

Ella sintió que se trataba de una burla y su reacción fue apretar todavía más los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, gesto que marcó la linde de sus enrojecidos pómulos. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener la calma a pesar de su cuerpo reflejaba evidentes signos de tensión.

–No es necesario que te burles de mi forma de vestir.

–Pero si yo no he dicho nada todavía.

–Entonces dime qué has pensado– no sabía si quería escuchar su opinión. Si su comentario iba a ser algo hiriente era capaz de golpearlo todas las veces necesarias hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento.

–Que lo que a tí te sienta fatal es esa ropa– manifestó guasón para sacarle la lengua después haciendo una mueca.

Ella frunció el ceño y cayó sobre él dándole un montón de manotazos, no estaba enojada, sólo un poco molesta. Y para qué negarlo, bastante avergonzada. Tenían complejos con su propio cuerpo y las palabras de su esposo solo conseguían agravarlos.

–Vaya, yo creía que me matarías– dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Era desilusión? quizá Ranma era más masoca de lo que parecía, deseaba haber conseguido una reacción más agresiva por parte de su esposa. Ella no cesó de golpearle, aunque eran golpes lentos y suaves. Parecía una ancestral danza persuasoria.

–Tal vez no tenía que haber hecho pausa dramática– ella se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico y dio por concluída su lluvia de manotazos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De no concluir mi frase.

Respiró profundamente y mantuvo arrugada su expresión de desconfianza. No quiso preguntar.

–Dije que a tí te sienta fatal esa ropa, pero no añadí que…– tomó aire y sonrió pícaro a la vez que el rubor comenzó a cubrir tenuemente su cara –esto es así porque me gustas más sin ella– fue con todo, atrevido.

Estaba deseando verla nuevamente desnuda, sentada sobre él, solo cubierta por el fogoso brillo del sudor que emergía de sus poros cada vez que se fundían en un solo ser.

Era un completo idiota, muy mono, pero seguía siendo idiota. Eso es lo que creyó ella, que no se movió ni un milímetro de aquella posición. Estaba bien así, con su cara oculta contra la camisa china de color rojo para que él no viese el rubor ni pudiese bromear con ello.

–¿Me vas a dar un beso ahora?

En verdad estaba claro que lo de intentar convencer a la chica no era lo suyo. Intentar hacerla rabiar y pasar bochorno para intentar inducirla a darle un beso había sido el colmo de las ideas descabelladas.

–Ni de broma.

–Si no me vas querer, quiero el divorcio– sus palabras derrocharon sensualidad. Estaba seguro de que de broma si se lo daría.

–Te creía más tenaz, tal vez lo seas sólo en el ring– bingo, había mordido el anzuelo pero se retorcía obstinada para llevarse por el camino todo cuanto hubiese. Apretó los puños contra el pecho de su marido intentando no clavar uñas; se encontraba realmente cómoda y protegida en aquel cálido lugar. Si por ella fuera podría vivir así por siempre.

–Creeme que lo soy. Lo sabes bien.

–Si lo fueras no pedirías permiso, robarías un beso de mis labios y punto.

Oh, aquello empezaba a parecerse a una pelea en el barro, buscaban quedar sobre el rival sin importar cuan enfangados quedasen. La única norma era no matar al rival.

Él tomó ventaja abrazándola por la cintura, atrapándola junto a su propio cuerpo. Llevaba largo rato codiciando un acercamiento similar pero no encontraba las maneras de justificarlo. El desafío le daba alas para volar, para tomarse libertades que sin una aprobación no tomaría de motu proprio.

–¿Por dónde iba?– fingió haberse perdido –¡Oh, si! ¡Ya recuerdo!– tomó con una de sus manos el fino mentón de la chica y lo alzó hasta dejar su rostro visible, alineando sus miradas. Su fino perfil la hacía parecer tan bella pero a la vez tan frágil que temía romperla si aplicaba fuerza de más, se sentía una amenaza para su delicada hermosura. Pero en realidad ella era mucho más resistente de lo que aparentaba, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Salivó. Sabía que Ranma se tomaba muy en serio cualquier reto reconocido como tal, era un competidor nato. En cualquier caso no temía, fue ella quien tuvo el valor de desafiarle.

La advirtió únicamente con la mirada atravesándola con sus brillantes y serenos ojos azules llenos confianza y anhelo; si no lo hacía ella, él la besaría. Estaba dispuesto a alzarse victorioso en aquella pugna.

–¿Y bien?– inquirió. Acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de aquellos cuyas caricias necesitaba. Compartían el aire que respiraban como si de un bien de custodia compartida se tratase, volviendo a inhalar lo que el otro expiraba y exprimiendo hasta el último gramo de oxígeno de aquella escueta división que separaba sus todavía inexpertas bocas.

No importaba nada que en aquellas semanas se hubiesen atrevido a besarse o que sus cuerpos por fin se hubiesen conocido fruto del recorrido de tiernas y fogosas caricias. Haber hecho el amor parecía insignificante cuando se volvían a enfrentar a sus inseguridades antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión. Un solo beso parecía plantearles un problema solo equiparable al que únicamente genios en dicha materia podrían resolver.

Amenazó con sellar el beso recortando nuevamente la nimia distancia que los separaba. Cauto endureció el agarre sobre la cintura y acarició su barbilla desprendiendo dulzura; seguía sujetándola para evitar una fuga la cual, aunque él desconociera dicha información privilegiada que solo se hallaba en la mente de la muchacha, nunca se daría.

Ya casi podía sentirse victorioso, por poco que no había comenzado a disfrutar de su recompensa, a saborear aquellos tiernos y cálidos labios. Ella se rindió, quiso ser honesta consigo misma y supo que debía abandonar toda resistencia. Evitó el contacto reculando un paso hacia atrás, hasta casi dar con la encimera, para poder ganar distancia entre sus rostros.

–E-espera…– el juego había empezado y él ejecutó una maniobra igual pero en lugar lugar de alejarse de ella recortó de nuevo distancias. Sonrió cargado de orgullo al sentirse capaz.

–¿Vas a dejarme hablar o qué?

–Me debes un beso.

–Déjame decir lo que tengo que decirte primero, ¿quieres?

Pausó sus intenciones de besarla inminentemente, dispuesto a oír aquello que ella tuviera que decirle. Más valía que fuese importante, si solo se trataba de una excusa para ralentizar un desenlace que ya estaba escrito, pensaría la manera en que hacerla pagar por ello.

–T-Tal vez no sea el m-me-mejor momento, porque tú estás te-teniendo uno de esos…– se aclaró la garganta rezando para que su voz no se atascase y pudiese expresar todo lo que tenía que decir –trances escénicos q-que combinan melancolía y r-ro-ro-romanticismo– esa palabra salió de su boca con increíble dificultad –por partes iguales.

Apenas tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo y poder seguir con su interlocución, pero a él le parecieron interminables. Emitió una profunda respiración gutural y la arrinconó contra la encimera adhiriendo su cuerpo al de ella, sin liberar ni su mandíbula ni su cintura del consistente agarre. No tenía escapatoria.

Aceptó estoicamente que aquella era su única posibilidad, apretó los puños firmemente, bajó con fuerza los párpados, ladeó su rostro para evitar encontrarse aquellos puñales azules capaces de atravesar su alma cuando abriese los ojos deshaciéndose así de la mano que sostenía su mentón, y no vaciló más.

–Te quiero.

Fue un tímido susurro que suplicaba ser correspondido.

¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ranma se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta de par en par. Se le paró el corazón, cualquier médico que hubiese tratado de tomarle el pulso hubiese dado el pésame a su familia.

Pasaron los segundos y al no haber réplica, de manera temerosa la joven empezó a entreabrir los ojos.

Ahí estaba él, con la mirada perdida y completamente tieso.

–¿N-No tienes n-na-nada que... decir?

No cabía duda en que físicamente su atracción era correspondida, y los numeritos impregnados en un curioso romanticismo que adquiría cuando bebía el artista marcial, pesaban a su favor en la balanza.

No obstante declarar sentimientos de amor tan profundos en forma de "Te quiero" era dar un paso más lejano y para su insegura personita parecía demasiado arriesgado, pero no podía contenerse más. Quería poder mostrarse tan melosa como sentía en los arrebatos de pasión que últimamente se apropiaban de sus revolucionados y hormonados cuerpos llenos de juventud. ¿Tan grave era la necesidad de poder manifestar que lo quería durante un acto de amor?

Hacer el amor se escribe y se dice con la palabra "amor" porque ésta está completamente implicada. Llevar a cabo ese acto comprende sentimientos y afecto mutuos vinculados a sensaciones corporales materializadas en besos y caricias. Si fuese delito se llamaría "traficar el amor" o cualquier otra variación de nombre aberrante.

Declararse, definitivamente, no era nada malo.

–¿R-Ranma?

Su cuerpo por fin empezaba a reaccionar, sus pupilas buscaron el contacto visual con urgencia, necesitaba apaciguar la histeria que empezó a crecer en lo más profundo de su ser. Una correosa sensación que fue invadiendo hasta la fibra más interna de cada uno de sus músculos.

–…– no era capaz de articular palabra.

Agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus inseguridades y atrajo a la chica con entereza hacia él, arrastrando su liviano cuerpo desde el agarre de la cintura y tomándola por la nuca.

Silencio. Solo silencio.

El ruido de los casi imperceptibles sonidos de los sollozos de la chica que se abrían paso por boca y nariz, y el repiqueteo de los encabritados latidos de sus corazones eran lo único que perturbaba la quietud.

Las cortinillas de la entrada se alzaron y una dulce voz familiar resonó en la cocina.

–Hola chicos, ¿necesitáis ayuda?– Kasumi apareció dispuesta a echar una mano al sentirse incómoda por no poder desempeñar la competencia que había llevado a sus espaldas todos estos años.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse con la tierna escena del abrazo entre su hermana pequeña y su cuñado.

–Disculpad.

Ranma ladeo la cabeza y situó el dedo índice que hacía escasos momentos sujetaba la nuca de su chica sobre sus propios labios. Estaba pidiendo silencio, pero no en la estancia. Era algo mucho más trascendental, solicitaba amparo en la conocida discreción de la mayor de sus cuñadas.

"No digas nada, por favor".

Un retazo de sonrisa condescendiente fue suficiente para que ambos se entendiesen.

Con el mismo sigilo en que llegó hasta la habitación de los fogones, se marchó de ella. Volvió a dejarlos solos con sus cosas.

Ranma estrechó el abrazo y apartando un poco aquel flequillo con destellos azulados, depositó un cuidadoso beso en su frente.

–Yo también…– tragó saliva y las piernas le temblaron como si fueran gelatina a causa del pánico que su perfecto cuerpo no era capaz de canalizar. No dudó en dar una muestra de afecto que aclarase que aquello era recíproco– te quiero, Akane.

* * *

Hola de nuevo,

Simplemente estoy encantada con el ritmo que estoy cogiendo de escritura.

Empiezo a sentirme muy cómoda desenvolviéndome en estas situaciones especiales de pareja que os vengo narrando.

Me lo pasé genial maquinando en mi mente la idea de que Akane fuese una chica tan sumamente inocente. Me reía al pensarlo, pero me reía de verdad. En el transporte público que es donde más suelo escribir, creo que llegué a ponerme hasta roja de lo vergonzoso que me parecía. Aunque al mismo tiempo me pareció real y acertado. ¿Quién no ha tenido y sigue teniendo dudas respecto a asuntos sexuales? Me pareció sublime la idea y traté de plasmarla al más puro estilo de Rumiko Takahashi, con la salvedad de que los personajes, como siempre digo, tienen un vínculo mayor por las circunstancias que se han ido dando a lo largo de la historia y además son más adultos.

En cuanto a la declaración en la cocina, quería que aquello acabase de manera sucia, no sé si me explico. Pero sucia en ambos sentidos. Hago referencia a un paquete de harina porque mi primera idea era que se portasen de manera juguetona con la comida, pero según avanzaba con la escritura creí que era el momento y lugar adecuado para que se dijesen algo bonito… ¡Se supone que esta historia contiene romance.., aunque a veces mi cabeza tiene justo ideas que son explosivas pero no precisamente románticas!

El caso es que me encanta la manera de acabar el capítulo. Kasumi es un recurso genial para esta situación, es uno de sus lugares habituales con su auténtica forma de ser. Si la maestra Rumiko Takahashi hubiese dotado a nuestros protagonistas de algo más de valor, hubiese sido una escena totalmente posible en el manga.

No tengo mucho más que contaros. Sigo trabajando en el próximo capítulo.

Recordad que en Wattpad normalmente voy más avanzada, allí encontraréis las primeras páginas de los capítulos antes de que los termine y de que los cuelgue aquí.

Si queréis seguirme allí, como en cualquier red social, podéis encontrarme como: Akanechan89.

Tened un precioso día, y no olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión sobre lo ocurrido en este capítulo en una review.

Os leo siempre y se agradece ver qué os ha generado a cada uno y la opinión que tenéis respecto a si son situaciones factibles y muy fantasiosas.

Un abrazo fuerte y millones de gracias por hacer posible esto.


End file.
